


Народ против Джейсона Тодда

by Dva_Stula



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Arkham Verse, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Brotherhood, Child Abuse, Courtroom Drama, Drama, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: Город Готэм снова лихорадит: на горизонте появляется Красный Колпак, тайна личности Бэтмена поставлена под угрозу, и мафиозные группировки предсказуемо вцепились друг другу в глотки. Сумеет ли офицер Грейсон справиться с навалившимися тяготами и самим собой, когда привычный мир разваливается на куски?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF DC 2018.  
> На самом деле это джен, а не слэш.  
> Рейтинг присвоен тексту за насилие.

— Я знаю этот запах, — с какой-то печалью сказал смотритель склада и потер переносицу. — Мой восьмилетний сын однажды запер хомяка в ящике стола и вспомнил о нем только через две недели.

— Не волнуйтесь раньше времени, — ответил Дик.

Но волноваться стоило. Вонь стояла такая, что у Дика перехватило дыхание, а горло сжалось от рвотного позыва. Рене, следовавшая за ним, прижала тыльную сторону ладони к лицу.

Шел ноябрь, и год подходил к концу. Хэллоуин уже прошел, и не успеют бумажные скелеты исчезнуть с фасадов домов, как наступит День Благодарения. Готэм, мегаполис, сформированный мигрантами из провинций, других штатов и стран, считающими, что между размерами города и шансами на счастье есть прямая взаимосвязь, опустеет на выходные. Уже спустя неделю в аптеках и супермаркетах заиграют рождественские гимны и появятся красные ценники на кексах с цукатами, или что там нынче предпочитает средний класс Готэма. Для полицейского департамента Готэма этот отрезок времени был сущим адом. Статистика преступлений скакала, изломанная, как кардиограмма при тахикардии, с очередным пиком на очередном празднике — пьяное вождение и драки в Хэллоуин, уличные кражи и похищенные кредитки на Черную пятницу, взломы оставленных хозяевами домов на рождественские каникулы.

Снега так и не было, его заменили затяжные дожди. Они могли начаться в понедельник и идти вплоть до четверга, вода портила обувь, перекрывала и без того редкий солнечный свет, создавала пробки на магистралях и давку в метро.

Ливень бил по железной спине склада где-то над головами Дика, Рене и смотрителя; там, в темноте, над лампами дневного света, дождь просачивался сквозь прохудившуюся крышу, колотил по бочкам, и запах сырости мешался с чудовищной вонью гниения. Слышно было, как соленая вода в заливе с силой бьется о набережные с ритмичным рокочущим грохотом.

На мгновение Дику показалось, что наверху что-то движется. Он вытащил фонарик, но слабый луч не добивал до крыши, утопая во влажной темноте, скопившейся под потолком.

— Сюда часто залетают птицы в холодные сезоны, — сказал смотритель и тоже задрал голову. — Может, одна из них как раз и сдохла.

— Одна размером с небольшую свинью, судя по запаху, — пробормотала Рене себе в ладонь.

— Вы правильно сделали, что позвонили в полицию — даже если это птица, — сказал Дик.

Они обходили склад по периметру в поисках источника запаха, как в какой-то дикой версии игры в «горячо-холодно». Бледный свет падал на ряды бочек, штабелями уходящих вверх.

— Это зерно. А там, у западной стены, начинается ряд с посудой, — пояснил смотритель.

— Зерно не гниет в таких условиях?

— Это уже не мое дело — гниет или не гниет. Мое дело проследить, чтобы какой-нибудь мародер не растащил здесь все.

— Начнем снизу, — сказал Дик и отдал Рене свой фонарик.

Он подошел к первой бочке, и его охватило чувство, схожее с тем, когда стираешь защитный серебристый слой на лотерейном билете. Но нет, под пластиковой крышкой действительно был мешок с зерном, обернутый в несколько слоев плотной холщовой ткани. И в следующей. И в следующей. И в следующих десяти. В четырнадцатый раз Дику не повезло.

— Что там? — раздался громкий голос Рене.

— Бинго, — шепотом ответил Дик.

Из застывшей бетонной глади под крышкой выглядывало лицо. Обесцвеченное, серое, как сам бетон, с пятнами гниения и черной пробитой раной, идущей ото лба к голому бритому черепу. Мертвец смотрел на Дика мутными глазами, приподняв голову, как будто он до последнего старался держать ее над водой. Запах с новой силой ударил в лицо, и Дика стошнило прямо на пол, пока Рене вызывала подкрепление.

* * *

 

— Бред, — сказала Рене. — Зачем заливать его бетоном, а потом оставлять на складе на самом видном месте?

— Может, он хотел вернуться позже и выкинуть его в реку, но мы нашли тело первыми, — ответил Рассел Борн. — Чего только не придет в голову, когда сидишь посреди мегаполиса с трупом на руках. Не нужно заканчивать колледж, чтобы убить человека.

Дик плеснул себе холодной водой в лицо и уперся руками в раковину, глядя на себя в зеркало. Ничего хорошего он там не увидел. Безусловно, нужно было решить и выбрать что-то одно — детектива Грейсона или Найтвинга. На обоих Дика не хватало. Во рту стоял омерзительный привкус рвоты, от которого никак не получалось избавиться.

Он пригладил волосы пальцами и рассеянно оправил одежду.

Рассел в последний раз затянулся и бросил окурок на пол туалета. Курить в участке запрещалось — это выражалось в полном отсутствии пепельниц и совершенно не помогало полицейским бросить курить.

— Пойдем, Грейсон. Томпкинс, должно быть, уже выковыряла нашего нового друга из бетона.

Было около восьми вечера. О том, чтобы успеть домой до полуночи можно было забыть. Впрочем, Дик уже не помнил, когда последний раз приходил в тот же день, в который уходил.

В коридоре стояла давка — ограбленные, избитые и пьяные жались у стен, ожидая, когда с ними разберутся. Кто-то спал прямо на полу, уронив голову на сложенные руки, из-за угла на них выскочил какой-то коп, волоча за собой внушительного громилу в наручниках. Тот осклабился, завидев Рене, она вернула ему холодный взгляд. В самом конце коридора, у лифта, одна из стен была полностью заклеена объявлениями о пропавших — от пола до потолка. Они все смотрели в камеру: кто на дне рождения своей тети, кто с официального снимка, сделанного для рабочего пропуска, или с последних летних каникул у моря, или еще откуда. Листовки наслаивались друг на друга — самые свежие лица поверх лиц тех, кого уже никто не надеется отыскать.

Рассел, Рене и Дик почти миновали столпотворение и уже готовы были свернуть к лестнице, ведущей вниз, в морг, когда кто-то вцепился Дику в рукав.

— Детектив Грейсон? Как там моя Милли?

Меньше всего на свете Дик хотел видеть ее сейчас, но он заставил себя обернуться. В конце концов, это была его работа, которую Дик любил, насколько возможно, — хотя от захватывающей тинейджерской мечты в ней уже ничего не осталось.

Миссис Хендерсон с их последней встречи постарела еще на пару лет. Дик помнил день, когда впервые увидел ее. Он приехал к ней домой — она сидела на диване в гостиной, нервно посмеивалась: «Моя Милли должна была вернуться из школы еще в три, а сейчас девять, как замечательно, что вы приехали, первый полицейский сказал, что не собирается ничего делать, двадцать четыре часа еще не прошло». Говоря, она безотчетно трясла ногой в бежевой туфле на каблуке и мешала сахар в чашке, бесцельно, действие ради действия, лишь бы не допустить тишины. Стучала ложечкой о фарфоровые стенки, минут семь, пока Дик не схватил ее за руку и не сказал: «Я найду ее».

Это было полгода назад.

Сутулая, усохшая, сгорбленная, миссис Хендерсон приходила в участок с регулярностью раз в неделю, и Дик с ужасом ждал очередного четверга. Той минуты, когда он в очередной раз встретит ее в коридоре, где миссис Хендерсон могла стоять по нескольку часов, дожидаясь его, чтобы сказать: «Никаких новостей, но мы продолжаем поиски». Дик понимал, что каждый раз убивал ее понемногу — снова и снова. Он знал: настанет тот день, когда она не придет — и боялся его. И ждал.

— Никаких новостей, — сказал Дик. — Мы делаем все, что можем.

За местоимением «мы» скрывался один Дик на пару с равнодушием полицейского департамента к горю миссис Хендерсон, в котором, впрочем, не было ничего преступного — один рационализм. Пропавшие тринадцатилетние девочки Готэма делились на три категории, а именно на опьяненных гормональным подъемом юных бунтарок, бежавших из отчего дома, на тех, что становились безвольными звеньями лоббированных индустрий специфических развлечений, и на мертвых.

Дик искал Милли. Первые пару недель и днем, и ночью, даже заручившись помощью Бэтмена. В июне им удалось выйти на человека, испытывавшего неподдельный интерес к девочками тринадцатилетнего возраста, который умудрился развить свое хобби в бизнес, но и там Милли не было. И фотография Милли на стене у лифта давно скрылась под другими, более релевантными фотографиями. Срок годности поисков Милли истек, и если до недавнего времени она была жива и мертва одновременно, как в анекдоте про кошку, то теперь пора было признать, что Милли настигла вполне однозначная смерть.

Но Дик не мог так просто отказаться от ее поисков.

Он знал, что такое потеря ребенка. Он помнил, каким Брюс вернулся из Эфиопии, и это нельзя было сравнить со смертью его родителей — это было страшнее. Это было нарушением привычного порядка смерти — незыблемой, неотвратимой, печальной, но отчасти справедливой схемы, в которой старший должен умереть первым. Кончено; вся их семья была настолько далека от нормы, насколько это было возможным, и Брюс знал, что имеет куда больше шансов пережить своих детей, чем, например, их бакалейщик или продавец цветов из ближайшего магазина, но он не был готов, потому что к такому нельзя подготовиться.

А фотография Джейсона бессрочно висела у Дика над столом с того самого дня, как он начал свою работу в полиции. Как-то Рене между делом спросила его, кто это, а Дик ответил — кузен. Мой кузен, он учится в Европе.

Кузен учился в Европе вот уже шесть лет как. В августе ему бы исполнился двадцать один год.

Ли Томпкинс не сразу заметила, что находится в морге не одна. Она склонилась над телом, лежавшим на столе все еще в бочке, распиленной вдоль и раскрывшейся, как скорлупа грецкого ореха. Пол был застелен пластиковыми листами, засыпанными бетонной крошкой.

— А! — сказала Ли, оторвавшись от покойника. — Удивительно, что кто-то все еще считает, что бетон перебивает запах разложения, не правда ли? И это в нашу эпоху доступной информации!

— Хвала небесам, не все такие эрудированные, как ты, — ответил ей Рассел.

Ли бросилась через морг к рабочему столу, полистала одну тетрадь, потом другую. Дик подошел к бочке и взглянул на мертвеца.

— Занимательно, — пробормотала Ли, сощурившись над своими заметками. — Белый мужчина, около сорока пяти лет. Смерть наступила около трех недель назад в результате удара тяжелым предметом по голове. Кто он — мы пока не знаем.

Но Дик знал. Организованная преступность обыкновенно была не по его части, что не мешало ему посвящать ей свободное от работы время. Он не помнил, как зовут умершего, но видел его — примерно месяц назад, выйдя на след людей Фальконе, один из которых еще в прошлом десятилетии завел бизнес по транспортировке древесины из Латинской Америки, а через пару лет в кратчайшие сроки переформировал свое предприятие и занялся ввозом кокаина в страну на тех же самых суднах в промышленных масштабах. Дик видел этого человека, наблюдая за ночным брифингом из окна соседнего здания. Тогда они с Бэтменом быстро разобрались со всей группировкой, но шестерка Фальконе сделал им ручкой и исчез в неизвестном направлении.

Исчез, чтобы сейчас лежать на столе судмедэксперта в своей пластиковой скорлупе, не имея на себе ничего, кроме ботинок.

— Почему он в ботинках? — спросил Дик. — При нем было что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, — покачала головой Ли. — Что действительно любопытно — отчет из лаборатории показал, что если это действительно его ботинки, то, судя по анализу прилипшей к подошвам почвы, последнюю пешую прогулку он совершил в Южной Каролине.

— В Южной Каролине?

— До Южной Каролины десять часов пути.

— В любом случае сначала стоит установить его личность, а потом уже разбираться с обстоятельствами гибели, — сказал Дик.

Он был практически уверен, что смерть этого типа была результатом подковерных интриг семейства Фальконе, но, разумеется, не мог поделиться своими догадками с Рене и Расселом. Много раз Дик попадал в ситуацию, когда то, что его коллегам только следовало разгадать, ему было заведомо известно. Дело, благодаря которому на него обратили внимание, пока он находился в самом низу карьерной лестницы, было как раз одним из таких, но Дик пользовался своими преимуществами без зазрения совести, как единственным бонусом за то, что он спит по три часа в сутки вот уже несколько лет как.

— Да, и еще! — Ли указала пальцем на темные пятна на торсе, раздувшемся из-за газов и начавшегося еще при жизни ожирения. — Убийца сломал ему ребра еще при жизни. Возможно, он пытал его. Не поверю в то, что человек габаритов нашего друга был способен на полноценную драку.

— Мы пойдем. Пришлешь фотографии по факсу.

В половину двенадцатого Дик вышел из участка, долго ждал поезда на продуваемой всеми ветрами станции, трясся в пустом вагоне, тупо уставившись в рекламу напротив. Благодушная черная женщина на цветном плакате сообщала, что всегда звонит в полицию, если видит что-нибудь подозрительное, и стоит на страже Готэм-сити.

Он шел домой сквозь город. В Готэме зима. Чудесный город Готэм — пятьсот убийств в год, цветастые сияющие рекламы магазинов и ресторанов, прокуренные забегаловки, закрывающиеся на перерыв с восьми утра до пяти вечера, их ночные посетители, бледные и пьяные. Готэм, страдающий гигантизмом и дурным вкусом в лучших традициях всей страны, всасывал в себя людей черной дырой. Они сбегались сюда из разных уголков Америки, стараясь зацепиться, начать новую жизнь и попытать счастья в самых разных областях, и Дик и сам понимал эксцентричное обаяние Готэма, основанное на контрасте чрезмерного благополучия с черной бедностью. Здесь вульгарная неоновая яркость сочеталась с темнотой пригородной улицы, проходившей под лязгающими путями метро; архаичность героев готэмской мифологии оттеняли башни, похожие на соты из стекла и бетона и напичканные современными технологиями.

Дик стоял в Дели в блоке от своего дома и вертел в руке блеклый желтый лимон, тронутый плесенью с одного бока. Ему хотелось прийти домой, лечь в кровать прямо в одежде и проспать весь завтрашний день. На работу идти было не нужно, его ждал разве что Брюс, к которому Дик ездил раз в неделю по негласному правилу, даже если они встречались накануне ночью. Дику хотелось все бросить — выкинуть костюм Найтвинга или менее радикально убрать его в самый дальний ящик и не доставать пару месяцев. Но отказ от Найтвинга приравнивался к признанию: предыдущие двадцать лет его жизни не стоили ничего.

Он взял с полки упаковку нарезанного безвкусного хлеба, банку арахисовой пасты и стакан черного кофе с сахаром у сонного мальчика за прилавком, чтобы уж точно не передумать и не упасть навзничь на кровать, как только он переступит порог квартиры.

Брюс и Дик никогда не вели того стандартного разговора, через который проходят все повзрослевшие дети. Брюс не говорил ничего навроде: «Нам обоим будет лучше, если ты начнешь свою собственную жизнь». Так и не прозвучало и «Я хочу попробовать жить самостоятельно» со стороны Дика. Просто однажды, еще до появления Джейсона Тодда, Дик понял, что если он и нужен Бэтмену, то Брюс Уэйн в нем не нуждается. Не каждый день, во всяком случае.

Спустя неделю после того, как Дика впервые посетила эта мысль, он уехал.

На подоконнике задребезжали пустые бутылки из под «Кока-Колы», на балконе захлопали на ветру мокрые после прачечной простыни, по рельсам растекся свет, и тут же загрохотал поезд. Дик запихнул в рот последний кусок хлеба с арахисовым маслом, облизал большой палец, натянул на руку черную перчатку и вышел на пожарную лестницу. Влажная простыня лизнула его голую щеку.

Детектив Грейсон и Найтвинг соединяли в себе теорию и практику, стратегию и тактику и отлично дополняли друг друга. Детектив Грейсон знал, где искать, а Найтвинг умел разобраться с найденным.

Нужно было понять, кто убил человека Фальконе. Дик знал, где собираются друзья семьи — в клубе в западной части города, где по пятницам они слушали джаз, по вторникам устраивали деловые встречи, а в канун Рождества праздновали до самого утра настолько бурно, что двадцать шестого числа Рене в качестве почти уже традиции брала показания у очередной встрепанной ночной бабочки, которая дожидались ее у дверей участка, прижимая к разбитому лицу пригоршни снега. Пару лет назад Рассел вытащил из ближайшего бака солидно одетого мертвеца, чуть позже опознанного как ученый-физик из Бельгии. Благодаря стараниям Найтвинга, Бэтмена и Робина, убийца ученого, несмотря на все старания разнообразных Фальконе, сейчас коротал свои дни в Блэкгейте.

И, несмотря на все это, способа выкорчевать всех Фальконе разом не было.

Дик оставил мотоцикл через улицу и решил, что разумнее будет начать сверху. Клуб Фальконе занимал почти целый блок и имел два входа, так что единственной локацией, позволяющей удержать в поле зрения обе двери, была крыша соседнего здания, занятого известной адвокатской фирмой. Дик пролез в окно на втором этаже и попал в пустующий офис, где воняло застарелым табаком и типографской краской. Он прошел между столами и уже вышел в коридор, когда ему показалось, что где-то за его спиной хрустнуло — словно кто-то по неаккуратности раздавил каблуком ручку или что-нибудь вроде того. Дик замер, прижавшись к стене и тщетно разглядывая кромешную тьму офиса, из которой выделялись только полоски желтой улицы, разбитые металлическими жалюзи.

Но тишина стояла как под водой.

По крыше гулял ветер, и Дик опустился у парапета, положил подбородок на сложенные руки и принялся ждать. Переулок был пуст — с противоположной стороны по тротуару семенила девушка, то и дело скрываясь в темных пятнах между фонарями. Она подвернула ногу на шпильке и сразу же осмотрелась по сторонам, надеясь, что никто не присутствовал при ее промахе.

Спустя еще десять минут у клуба затормозила черная и длинная как гроб машина, а из нее вылез тип в сопровождении двух охранников, и Дик выглянул из своего укрытия, чтобы убедиться — это был Сионис. Сионис запрокинул лицо в черной маске к небу, словно подозревая, что за ним следят, и Найтвинг пригнулся, спрятавшись за парапетом.

Дружба Сиониса с Фальконе была чем-то новым — во всяком случае, Дик никогда не видел двух светочей готэмской преступности вместе. Это ужасало и одновременно завораживало: стоило им с Бэтменом избавить мир от очередного психопата, нечистого на руку алчного олигарха или наркобарона, как на его месте появлялся новый. Более того — чаще всего они возвращались, прорываясь сквозь решетки Белль Рив, Блэкгейта или даже Аркхэма, чтобы вновь заявить свои права на Готэм, и все начиналось сначала. Когда Дик думал об этом, в его воображении возникал образ мусорного континента в Тихом океане, громадного гниющего пятна в некогда синей воде, которое никогда не истощится, сколько бы ты ни пытался от него избавиться, и если в самом начале еще можно было что-то сделать, то сейчас уже слишком поздно. Пятно было перманентным явлением, и течение жизни все прибивало к нему новые части, с каждым годом усугубляя и без того плачевное положение вещей.

— Так захватывающе! — раздался вдруг голос справа. — Я очень заинтригован, а ты?

Дик вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги. Ладонь автоматически легла на эскриму.

В трех метрах от него сидел, свесив ноги вниз, какой-то человек.

— Теряешь хватку, старик, — сказал он светским тоном. — Такая невнимательность. Я мог бы свернуть тебе шею, если бы захотел.

Руки его были пусты — выученный еще в детстве горьким опытом Дик сразу смотрел на руки, а лишь потом в лицо.

— Смотришь, вооружен ли я? — спросил человек, заметив чужой взгляд. — Спойлер: я вооружен.

Он наклонился чуть вперед, позволяя Дику увидеть свое лицо. Но лица видно не было — оно скрывалось за плотной красной маской без прорези для рта. Только отверстия в том месте, где находились глаза, из которых на Дика смотрела пронзительная темнота.

— Кто ты? — выпалил Дик. Ему вдруг показалось, что незнакомец прав, и он на самом теряет хватку, что еще пару лет назад он был быстрее и умнее. Это отупляющая усталость, сказал он сам себе. Просто усталость.

— Я послал вам с Бэтменом подарок, но не подписался и, к сожалению, полицейские нашли его первыми, — ответил красный человек и взмахнул руками. — И вот решил забежать и представиться лично.

— Это ты привез сюда мертвеца из другого штата, — медленно произнес Дик.

— Он жил и работал в Готэме, справедливо было вернуть его в родной город после смерти.

— Так себе подарок.

— Эй! — деланно возмутился человек. — Я упрощаю вашу работу. Незамысловатая прогрессия: чем больше мертвых наркодилеров, тем больше живых детей.

— Разве я открывал вакансию помощника? В любом случае, с твоими методами собеседования тебе не пройти, — сказал Дик.

Он весь напрягся, готовый защищаться, но человек, казалось, вовсе не собирался с ним драться. Во всей его позе была почти светская расслабленность, как будто он пришел сюда полюбоваться видом и ничего больше.

— Но я такой прилежный работник, — сказал маска. — Готов добиваться успеха любыми способами!

Он вскочил на парапет и подошел к Дику. Под расстегнутой курткой светлую майку рассекали темные ремни нагрудной кобуры, и Дик мгновенно поднялся на ноги. Черные прорези шлема смотрели на него сверху вниз, человек был выше и больше Дика, и Дику, который попадал в самые безнадежные ситуации, почему-то стало страшно безо всякой причины, словно Просперо, ощутившему безграничную власть замаскированной Красной Смерти, бесцеремонно расхаживавшей под небом среди живых людей.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — безо всякой насмешки сказал человек. — Посмотри.

И кивнул в сторону улицы. Там, пятью этажами ниже, открылась дверь, по переулку пронесся мимолетный гам джаз-клуба — счастливый женский вопль, пьяный вой фортепиано и треск разбитого стекла — и в проулок вывалилась троица. Один из них громко расхохотался и щелкнул зажигалкой.

— Чего... — начал было Дик.

— Тшш, — тихо произнес красный человек и, не глядя, прижал палец к его губам.

И вдруг незнакомец привычным гладким движением скользнул под свою куртку и, выхватив пистолет, дважды нажал на крючок. Дика ошпарило звуком выстрела. Рефлекс чуть не заставил его столкнуть красного человека вниз, где по асфальту, бросив своего мертвого спутника, полз один из Фальконе, зажав рукой дырку в плече. Вместо этого Дик со всей силы ударил незнакомца кулаком в грудь, так что тот упал навзничь на холодный битум с другой стороны парапета.

Упал и засмеялся — невесело, со старческим треском.

— Как тебе резюме?

Его пистолет отлетел куда-то в темноту, но Дик был уверен — есть и второй. Главное — не дать противнику до него дотянуться. В два прыжка Дик очутился рядом, готовый выхватить эскриму, но маска мигом схватил его за лодыжку, и Дик еле удержал равновесие. Ему не нужно было думать, тело делало все само после стольких лет мучительных тренировок в цирке, а потом под тщательным наблюдением Брюса, после стольких проб и ошибок, за которые Дик платил сломанными ребрами и пальцами.

— Я правда хочу помочь тебе, — серьезным тоном сказал маска. — Пусть у меня совсем другие методы, но цель у нас все равно одна.

— Дай угадаю, — ответил Дик и проскользнул под его рукой. — Ты Господь Бог и знаешь, кого можно убить без суда и следствия, а кому дать еще погулять?

— Да, — обезоруживающе ответил маска.

Он пихнул Дика локтем, словно школьник, кинулся вперед, ни секунды не задумываясь перескочил через провал между зданиями, очутился на соседней крыше и скрылся за водонапорным баком. Дик бросился за ним — перепрыгнуть не стоило ему ничего. Однако, на той стороне маски уже не было. Дик решил, что маска оторвался и снова перешел на бег, но, как только он обогнул бак, его схватили за шею сзади, и перед глазами на мгновение вспыхнула темнота, когда из легких вышибло воздух. Незнакомец прижал Дика к себе вплотную, так что левой лопаткой он чувствовал второй пистолет в кобуре под курткой. Дик задыхался, царапая подошвами крышу.

— Я не убью тебя, прекрати уже дергаться и пытаться вырубить меня, — говоря, маска немного разжал хватку, и Дик, сделав последнее усилие, достал ступнями до пола. Он сильно толкнулся, и они оба повалились назад, так что Дик ударился затылком о красный шлем, но сразу же перекувырнулся и снова оказался на ногах.

— Ты не убьешь меня, даже если очень захочешь, — без лишней скромности сказал Дик и вытащил эскриму, которая тут же зашипела синим разрядом электричества. — Брось пистолет и заканчивай уже этот цирк.

— Тебе не привыкать к цирку, верно?

Откуда он знает, ударило в голове набатом, и этого секундного замешательства маске хватило. Дику в щеку ткнулось дуло, он хотел выбить его ребром ладони, но маска перехватил его за запястье, как предугадывая движение. Он надавил пистолетом сильнее, и Дик начал пятиться назад.

Здание было неправильной формы — один угол был скошен и занят оранжереей, принадлежавшей кому-то из жильцов. Купол из металлических перемычек, разбитый на прозрачные сегменты, венчал стеклянную коробку, занимающую пять этажей. Под стеклом виднелись черные очертания экзотических растений, узкие листья пальм, похожие на пальцы гигантских рук, липли к стеклянной крыше..

— Если ты считаешь себя таким высококлассным вершителем правосудия, то спешу тебя разочаровать, — ответил Дик и сделал еще один шаг назад. — Если ты...

— Если я убил его, то чем я лучше? — продолжил маска, наклонившись к Дику. — А солнце встает на востоке. Лондон столица Великобритании. Смерть неизбежна. Что еще нового мне расскажешь? Это очень скучно, давай лучше в города. Готэм.

— Метрополис, — быстро ответил Дик.

Под левым каблуком он ощутил пустоту, и они оба замерли на краю. Маска продолжал держать Дика за запястье, сжав так сильно, что Дику казалось, скоро хрустнет кость. Недвусмысленное дуло его тоже смущало, как и бьющий в спину ветер и далекие звуки улицы на десять этажей ниже.

— Ха-ха, — сказал маска. Дик безвольно повернул голову под давлением пистолета. Маска сильно вжал дуло в щеку Дика, будто хотел не застрелить, а проломить ему скулу. — Ты правда думал, что я хочу сбросить тебя с крыши? Это было бы несправедливо. А знаешь, как было бы справедливо? — спросил он.

Дик не успел ответить, потому что маска бросил пистолет, самым низким образом вцепился Дику в волосы и дернул, и это было больно и унизительно, потому что за всю историю патрулей Дик никто так не делал до этой ночи. Они глупо топтались на самом ребре крыши, то и дело меняясь местами. Дик вывернулся и, качнувшись назад, снова ударил, и тогда маска взмахнул руками и начал падать плашмя, спиной, а Дик, ни секунды не сомневаясь, схватил незнакомца за куртку, удерживая на весу. Право на жизнь есть у каждого, Дик, запомни это, говорил Брюс.

— Очень благородно, — шепотом сказал маска. — Где твои крылья, Найтвинг?

И вновь не дав времени на ответ, красный человек стиснул Дика в объятиях и камнем рухнул вниз. Дик привык падать, но обыкновенно в падении он контролировал себя и свое тело, имея возможность сгруппироваться, где нужно, и обеспечить себе грамотное приземление. Краткое ощущение невесомости, ассоциировавшеееся со свободой, такое знакомое Дику еще с раннего детства, вызвало вспышку паники, потому что сейчас Дик себе не принадлежал. Они перекувырнулись в воздухе раз, потом другой, улица завертелась, свернувшись в размытую палитру света и теней, и Дику казалось, что его потроха тоже перемешались, а сердце стукнуло где-то в горле. Человек только сильнее сжал его, а спустя мгновение с оглушительным всплеском стекла и звона, разбившего ночную тишину, проломил спиной крышу оранжереи.

В нос ударил запах теплой и влажной земли, под сломанным куполом захлопали крыльями птицы. Дик скатился с маски, упал в мягкую почву и посмотрел в небо в провале крыши. В грязном мегаполисе звезд не видать.

— Я не сломал себе спину, — сказал маскаи рассмеялся.

— Жаль, — прошипел Дик.

— Хочешь продолжить? Думаю, нам стоит сменить локацию.

— Например, на Блэкгейт или Белль Рив — в зависимости от того, насколько ты талантлив, — ответил Дик, стараясь отдышаться. Страх, вызванный свободным падением, все еще сидел у него внутри.

Они лежали в темноте, соприкасаясь локтями, и не шевелились.

— Сейчас сработает сигнализация. Счет за сломанную крышу поделим пополам. Погоди, а вы с Бэтменом пополняете городской бюджет из своего кармана?

Сигнализация взревела, окончательно распугав попугаев, взвизгнула, скача с одного тона на другой. Маска вскочил, на ходу стряхивая землю с защитных пластин на коленях.

— Это было бы справедливо, учитывая то, с какой регулярностью вы крушите общественное имущество, — сказал он и бросился прочь. — Будешь на Фултон — заходи в гости.

Под грудью остро болело: Дик боялся, что сломал ребро. Морщась от боли и громкого звука, он поднялся на ноги. Голова кружилась, вокруг было темно, сырой воздух оседал на коже, и Дик побежал за маской, продираясь сквозь кусты и деревья. Он понятия не имел, где здесь выход, и подозревал, что незнакомец заранее озаботился этим вопросом. Действительно — когда он выбежал на улицу, маска уже был на пожарной лестнице соседнего дома.

— Я надеюсь, ты сам выплачиваешь компенсацию родственникам убитых, мистер принципиальный? — не выдержав, крикнул ему Дик. Он знал, что уже не сможет его догнать.

— Принципы — это не про меня. Принципы нужны тем, кто не умеет отличать хорошее от плохого и боится принимать решения, — заорал маска в ответ, карабкаясь по ступеням.

— Ты-то у нас специалист!

— И что ты сделаешь по этому поводу? Нажалуешься Бэтмену? Маменькин сынок! — ответил маска, подтянулся, схватившись за парапет, и скрылся на крыше.

Дик уперся ладонями в колени, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. С неба, впервые в этом году, медленно падал снег.


	2. Chapter 2

Дик не смог бы с точностью определить, что именно приводит его в поместье Уэйнов раз в неделю — долг, привычка или реальная привязанность. После того, как связующим звеном между ним и Брюсом стало в первую очередь общее дело, а не разделяемый под одной крышей быт, Дик вдруг осознал, что с Бэтменом ему общаться куда проще, чем с Брюсом Уэйном. Он знал, чего от него хочет Бэтмен, но чем больше времени проходило со смерти Джейсона Тодда, тем хуже Дик понимал Брюса.

Каждый раз, сидя в кресле напротив него, Дику вдруг начинало казаться, что все это — кресла, огромный комод, камин, попытки обсудить личные дела и поговорить, как все остальные люди — лживая декорация, за которую они оба цепляются, чтобы не забывать о таком понятии, как норма.

Все чаще Брюс был погружен в какие-то свои дела, про которые не всегда рассказывал Дику. Возможно, он хотел уберечь его или считал его помощь бессмысленной в некоторых случаях, но иногда Брюс, хоть и искренне радовался Дику, мысленно находился очень далеко, и даже не пытался скрывать этого. Брюс был неполноценным сверхчеловеком, как бы Дик его ни любил.

Когда его лицо было скрыто под маской и надобность говорить о чем-то, кроме работы, отпадала, Брюс словно менялся, как будто все то, что ело и мучило его днями, ночью исчезало, вытесненное той особой миссией, которую Бэтмен взвалил себе на плечи.

Все чаще Дик задавался вопросом: существует ли вообще Брюс Уэйн, и если да, то что он собой представляет?

Но Дик продолжал приходить. Он любил поболтать с Альфредом, выхватив из его рук намыленную тарелку и усадив за кухонный стол. Любил проведать Тима, чтобы сходить с ним в спортзал или бассейн и дать пару неформальных мудрых наставлений, в духе: «Спи больше».

Дик любил вспомнить, какой была его прежняя жизнь — та, простая, в которой можно было просто слушаться Брюса, не сомневаться в его решениях и не решать самому.

— ... так что Рождество может быть непривычно спокойным, если все останется так, как есть.

— А как же труп из Южной Каролины? — спросил Брюс.

Конечно, как ты мог подумать, что он позволяет себе прожить хоть час без сводки криминальной хроники, подумал Дик.

— Мне кажется, это дело заберут федералы, — ответил Дик. — У нас пока никаких зацепок. Нужно искать самим.

Дик знал, что не может позволить уязвленной гордости взять вверх, а утаивать информацию от Брюса — глупое и опасное занятие, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Проигранная стычка с незнакомым убийцей стала казаться ему чем-то личным. Той задачей, которую они с новым противником должны разрешить сами и без вмешательства посторонних. Дик был слишком взрослым для таких комплексов, но каждый раз, открывая рот в решимости рассказать, слышал едкое «маменькин сынок», приглушенное красной маской.

— Как Барбара? — вдруг задумчиво поинтересовался Брюс, глядя в огонь. Видимо, он считал, что настало время поговорить о личном.

— Тебе, наверное, лучше знать, — ответил Дик. — Как Гордон?

— Я с ним не говорил с тех пор, как он уехал, — он помедлил. — Ему не нужен Брюс Уэйн.

— Ему нужен Бэтмен, — согласился Дик.

— И в этом я не уверен. Думаю, ему нужно побыть одному.

Смерть Сары Эссен прогремела на весь Готэм еще три месяца назад, но быстро забылась, став в глазах жителей ярким эпизодом биографии скорее Джокера, чем самой Сары. В конце концов, в городе, где люди насильственно перестают существовать с такой завидной частотой, только особенно чудовищная смерть запоминается как что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

Сразу после похорон Джеймс Гордон объявил, что вынужден взять временный отпуск, и исчез. Барбара говорила, что он отправился на другое побережье, где они с Сарой когда-то проводили свой медовый месяц. Пока Барбара держалась, как могла, и продолжала работать, Гордон переживал свою потерю так остро, что уехал, зная, к каким последствиям приведет его отсутствие. Дик, разумеется, не мог осудить его за это, но после недолгой и тревожной неизвестности и разброда в полицейском участке на место комиссара внезапно поставили Лоуба, что было совершенно диким решением, которое нельзя было оспорить за неимением альтернатив. Брюс утверждал, что мигом вернет Лоуба в ту дыру, откуда его вновь вытащили, но новый-старый комиссар не позволял заподозрить себя в непорядочности. Обжегшись один раз, теперь он не подавал ни единого повода сомневаться в его благих намерениях, и если Лоуба и можно было в чем-то обвинить, то только в вялой пассивности.

Но Дик привык и к ней. С той же пассивностью работала добрая половина его коллег.

Даже хороший офицер Рене Монтойя говорила: «Не воспринимай все так близко к сердцу, Ричард».

— Но он твой лучший друг, — заметил Дик. — Или лучший друг Бэтмена.

Брюс замолчал.

Сейчас он снова спросит что-нибудь личное, подумал Дик.

— Ты высыпаешься? — неожиданно спросил Брюс. — Если я отдам тебе два билета на балет, ты придумаешь, с кем тебе сходить?

— У меня две работы, — усмехнулся Дик, ответив сразу на оба вопроса. — Как ты сам думаешь?

Брюс поморщился. Он прекрасно знал, что передает свои привычки и кодексы по наследству, словно редкую генетическую болезнь.

От повисшего между ними неуклюжего молчания Дика с Брюсом спас заспанный Тим, возникший в дверях гостиной.

— Дик! — обрадовался он. — А я ведь просил Альфреда меня разбудить, если ты придешь. Как там дела у стражей правопорядка?

Оба как будто вздохнули с облегчением.

Как бы Дик ни любил Брюса, роль отца сидела на Бэтмене довольно нелепо, и с течением времени Бэтмен все сильнее вырастал из нее, продолжая забывать нужные реплики, пока Дик думал, что амплуа Робина прилипло к нему навсегда, лишив возможности стать кем-нибудь еще.

* * *

 

Репортаж застал Дика в том же извечном Дели в полночь через два дня.

Когда-то Дик не мог начать свой день, не прочитав газеты. Он постарался взрастить в себе эту привычку, будучи еще мальчишкой, копирующим приемного отца. Запах свежих газет и кофе так и остался в его памяти запахом детства, когда он забирался в кресло, подобрав под себя замерзшие после пробежки по голому полу ступни, хватал с накрытого Альфредом столика круассан и погружался в чтение газеты, пока Брюс читал свою.

Чем старше он становился, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что новости, которые сами не дойдут до него тем или иным способом, вполне себе можно пропустить, как не имеющие ценности. Со временем Дика даже перестали интересовать мировые новости — у него просто не было времени думать об этом, и он надеялся, что день, когда мировые новости станут его проблемой, придет не так скоро. Важность событий первого порядка отступала на фоне переживаний готэмских горожан, их игрушечных войн и кукольных перемирий.

Дик ждал своего ночного кофе, отстраненно изучая обложки журналов на кассе, и совершенно не собирался слушать репортаж журналистки. Во всяком случае не сейчас, в тот часовой отпуск, когда он уже перестал быть детективом Грейсоном, но еще не превратился в Найтвинга, однако ее голос, высокий и резкий, не оставлял возможности игнорировать его, как текущий кран в предрассветной темноте квартиры.

— Пожар почти потушен, но от склада компании Марони не осталось камня на камне, — вещала девушка. — Конечно, все это может быть происками конкурентов. Решайте сами: нечаянный свидетель мистер Кукоцки, вызвавший спасателей, поделился с нами видео с подозреваемым.

Дик автоматически уставился в экран. Там пустили мутное изображение с видеокамеры плохого смартфона. Перед охваченным огнем зданием склада стояла фигура в кожаной куртке. Человек повернулся, заметил неудачливого оператора и помахал ему рукой. Он никуда не торопился. Дик был уверен — если бы не красная маска, было бы видно, как поджигатель улыбается.

— Кто же этот загадочный Красный Колпак? — резво спросила журналистка. — Анархист? Наемник?

Дик спешно извинился перед продавцом, бросил на прилавок смятую купюру и, не дожидаясь кофе, выбежал на улицу. До дома было каких-то три минуты, но пока он переоденется и доберется до реки, пожарные и полиция уже затопчут все следы, которые могли там остаться. Дик даже подумал, что стоит вернуться в участок и поехать на место преступления как детектив Грейсон, но это отняло бы больше времени.

В подсознании сразу проклюнулась нежеланная мысль: теперь и Бэтмен узнает о новом противнике, и этот конфликт перестанет быть проблемой одного Дика. От этого становилось проще и обиднее.

Прекрати, сказал себе Дик. Это не соревнования. Это правосудие.

Но обида от этого никуда не делась.

Дик оказался прав — его попытки найти хоть какую-то зацепку на месте пожара ни к чему не привели. Под руководством Лоуба полиция продолжала относится к Бэтмену с пиететом из реального уважения и в память о Гордоне, но на сотрудничество с одним Найтвингом шла неохотно, так что это был тот редкий случай, когда детектив Грейсон мог сделать больше.

Уже на следующее утро весь участок, да и люди в поездах метро, на остановках и в магазинах, оживленно обсуждали Красного Колпака. Кличка села на него, как влитая, и теперь у противника Дика появилось имя. Поджог склада Марони не толкал полицию к решительным действиям и активному поиску преступника — все знали, что любые дела, за которые брались Марони, в итоге оказывались связанными с торговлей наркотиками или оружием, но тех, кто попадался с поличным, Марони без сожалений отсекали от семьи и даже давали против них показания. Они никогда не защищали своих, ставя бизнес превыше всего, и исключением были лишь дети покойного Сальваторе Марони.

— Сгорел и слава богу, — сказал Рассел. — Если бы я стоял там и видел, как этот Колпак кидает спичку в лужу бензина, то ничего бы не сделал.

Дику очень хотелось сказать, что помимо поджога на Колпаке висит убийство двух человек, но, не имея при себе никакого легитимного доказательна, оставил это при себе.

К своему будущему стыду, Дик не рассказал об этом и Брюсу, будучи в полной уверенности, что сумеет разобраться с проблемой сам.

Мысль о Колпаке завораживала Дика. Он принял этот вызов и не собирался проигрывать. Вместе с этим его грызли беспокойные сомнения, связанные с вопросом Колпака о цирке. Знал ли он что-то или просто слепо угадывал, следя за манерой Дика двигаться и драться? Дик изо всех сил надеялся на второе.

С появлением Колпака ночные дежурства стали бодрее. Дик выспрашивал тут и там — у неудавшихся грабителей, бездомных и проституток с Фултон стрит.

— Конечно, я знаю его, — сказала Дику одна. Ее звали Филиппа, и все лицо ее покрывала поплывшая со временем татуировка. — Я видела его позавчера. Он дал мне денег.

— Дал денег? — переспросил Дик. — Он что, какой-то Робин Гуд?

— Так что если бы я знала, где он, то все равно бы тебе не сказала, — ответила Филиппа. — Этот мудак из аптауна выставил меня за дверь, пригрозил, что вызовет полицию и скажет, что я мошенница. Я ехала домой на метро и ревела всю дорогу, а ближе к дому вдруг поняла, что за мной кто-то идет. Я уже сжала в кармане ключи, чтобы ударить его, когда он положит руку мне на плечо, но он окликнул меня. Я смотрю — а это Колпак из телевизора. И говорит мне, мол, не реви, у всех бывают херовые дни. И дает мне денег. А я его спрашиваю: тебе отсосать дома или прямо здесь? А он мне — я за деньги не тра...

— Я понял, — сказал Дик.

— Так что будь с ним помягче, если найдешь, — попросила Филиппа.

Ему повезло только через две недели, когда он пришел на работу после очередных трех часов сна.

Рене яростно сражалась с кофеваркой, выплевывающей струйки пара с утробным сипением.

— Я уволюсь, — сообщила Рене скорее кофеварке, чем Дику. — В один прекрасный день я возьму и уволюсь. Ты посмотри на это!

Она выхватила картонный стаканчик из машины, смяв его, бросила в мусорку и только потом подняла глаза на Дика.

— Что с лицом? — спросила она, заметив следы, оставшиеся после очередной бурной ночи на крышах Готэма.

— Споткнулся в темноте на лестнице, — ответил он зазубренной фразой, поворачиваясь в три четверти.

— Знаешь, будь ты женщиной, я бы уже давно подсунула тебе в карман телефон горячей линии на салфетке, — хмыкнула Рене. — Ты падаешь с лестницы раз в квартал. Или, быть может, ты вступил в Бойцовский клуб?

— Или я Бэтмен, — ухмыльнулся Дик.

— Мелковат.

Зато я быстрее, чуть не брякнул Дик, но успел поймать себя на вдохе.

— Меня никто не искал? — спросил он, чтобы залатать странную паузу.

— Твоя сумасшедшая старуха с дочерью явно взяла отгул, но, мне кажется, жить в Готэме и сохранить ясность сознания — невыполнимая миссия. Мы задержали одного типа в даунтане, пьяного, как в последний раз. Он прыгнул прямо Расселу под колеса и уже третий час затирает, что сдал квартиру международному террористу.

— Великолепная отмазка, — согласился Дик и рассеянно ткнул пальцем в кнопку на крышке неработающей кофемашины.

— Ростом четыре фута, — сказала Рене. — Это просто комедия. Вроде и возиться с ним не хочется, но он присел Расселу на уши и требует отправить к нему на Фултон Национальную Гвардию, Бэтмена и всю его братию скручивать малолетнего террориста в кожанке.

— На Фултон? — быстро переспросил Дик.

— Да. А что?

Но он уже отвернулся и побежал в коридор. Кофемашина вдруг зашипела, и темная жидкость прыснула на пол, прямо Рене на ботинки.

* * *

 

— Я не уйду отсюда, пока вы не обыщете квартиру!

— Твое счастье, что мы слишком заняты. Но знаешь, если подумать, спортивные прыжки по проезжей части перед стражами порядка — это довольно угрожающе, особенно в сочетании с тем, как от тебя разит, — крикнул Рассел, не оборачиваясь. Он стоял у стойки дежурного и заполнял какие-то бланки.

— Что? Вы хотите сказать, что я напал на вас?! — возмутился тип.

Дику это предположение тоже показалось сомнительным хотя бы потому, что Рене не преувеличила — в неудачливом лендлорде едва ли было четыре фута роста. У него был типичный для лилипута крупный выпуклый лоб, занимавший большую часть лица, глубоко посаженные глаза, а, выражая свое возмущение, он размахивал недостающими до пола ногами. Через каждое слово пьяный карлик отчаянно икал, вздрагивая всем телом.

— О, детектив Грейсон! — с нескрываемым облегчением сказал Рассел.

— Ваш офицер пнул меня, когда запихивал в машину. Я напишу на вас жалобу! Нахера я вообще плачу налоги?!

— Вот он вами и займется, — произнес Рассел и поморщился. — Правда, офицер Грейсон?

— Почему бы тебе не оставить нас, Рассел? — спросил Дик, пытаясь отдышаться. Он бежал сюда на всех парах, точно какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало ему — ошибки нет. Простое совпадение и удача сделали то, чего не смог добиться Найтвинг за две недели, теперь ему стало казаться, что это какая-то шутка и пьяные бредни очередного изведенного Готэмом нелепого страдальца. Однако, их с Расселом отличал друг от друга довольно важный в их работе фактор. Рассел считал, что некоторые вещи не стоят его внимания, уж тем более, когда речь идет о съехавших лодырях, мешающих полиции. Для Дика не было важных и неважных проблем. Любая проблема Готэма во всем его многоличии, в многообразии неудачников — сходили ли они с ума от паранойи, торговали ли собой в пригородах, попали ли они в тупик, разрешить который мог лишь шаг с моста, — становилась его проблемой.

У лендлорда с Фултон проблем было предостаточно.

— Кому вы сдали квартиру? — мягко спросил Дик, взявшись за решетку.

— Я не знаю! — возмутился карлик. — Я не в том положении, чтобы заставлять своих жильцов писать автобиографии. Платят — и хорошо. Он появился три месяца назад, заплатил сразу за полгода вперед и просил его не беспокоить. Какой-то молодой хлыщ с изрубцованной физией.

— И с чего вы взяли, что он террорист? — участливо поинтересовался Дик.

— Я зашел к нему, пока его не было дома... — начал домовладелец и, поймав взгляд Дика, осекся. — А что?! Кто-то же должен ремонтировать стиральную машину в подвале? Менять лампочки в подъезде? И знаете, когда у человека столько денег, от него точно ничего не отвалится, если взять еще немного.

Дик даже не стал с ним спорить. За свою карьеру полицейского он встречал столько людей, которые отказывались принять тот факт, что чужая вещь неприкосновенна даже в самых тяжелых ситуациях, что в какой-то момент просто перестал этому удивляться.

— Так у него там целый оружейный склад! Весь пол усеян... — карлик громко икнул. — Я так пересрал, что сбил вешалку и стол и не смог разложить все в правильном порядке. Он... Он узнает, что я там был! А шутить с людьми, которые хранят АК-47 у кровати я не готов. Нет! — решительно воскликнул он с явными нотками истерии. — Домой я просто не пойду. Делайте, что хотите!

— Я готов вам помочь, — сказал Дик. — Если вы, конечно, ради вашего же блага скажете тому офицеру, что вас арестовал, что я отлучился в уборную.

Прилив нервного возбуждения был настолько силен, что Дику казалось — это уже не он, а просто его адреналин говорит в нем.

Карлик опять икнул и охотно капитулировал:

— Пятый этаж, квартира слева, — сказал он.

Дик, стараясь не бежать, вернулся обратно к своему столу, вытащил из ящика пистолет, которым за все годы службы так ни разу и не воспользовался по назначению, улыбнулся кислой Рене и спокойно вышел из участка. Уже на улице он позволил себе добежать до машины. Сердце отчего-то особенно радостно колотилось в груди.

* * *

 

Дом был самый обычный. Пять этажей, из фасада торчали ржавые кости подточенной дождями пожарной лестницы, готовой развалиться в труху, дверь в подъезд отсутствовала, а табель с именами был замазан чёрной краской — словом, Красный Колпак был неприхотлив.

Дик вытащил пистолет из кобуры, выдохнул и начал подниматься по лестнице. Его не пугала неизвестность — возможно, гибельная, — дожидавшаяся его на пятом этаже. Впервые осознание того, что от смерти его отделяет метр, десять минут или пара слов посетило Дика ещё двадцать лет назад, в цирке, когда он смотрел, как кулак матери сжимается вхолостую, пытаясь ухватить гладкую деревяшку трапеции.

А после того, как умер Джейсон Тодд, близость смерти стала привычной и постоянной, и Дик научился не обращать на неё внимания, потому что притереться можно практически к чему угодно, если наблюдать это изо дня в день. Он смирился с ней и привык не замечать, как не замечают со временем уродливое новое здание в старом районе. Сначала тебе режет глаз, а потом настает момент, когда не помнишь, что раньше было на том месте.

Высокая вероятность собственной гибели не пугала Дика. Он боялся другого: исходов собственных решений, их влияния на жизни и смерти других людей, боялся запутанных сплетений причин и следствий, корнем которых он мог стать он сам. Страх мог бы сделать Дика нерешительным, но ни офицер Грейсон, ни Найтвинг не могли себе такого позволить, так что все оборачивалось в гнетущую рефлексию, отнимавшую и без того редкие часы сна.

Дик прижался щекой двери и поднял пистолет. Внутри тихо напевал женский голос, наверное, радио или телевизор. Не надеясь ни на что, Дик нажал на ручку, и, к его удивлению, дверь поддалась. Он стоял на пороге квартиры Красного Колпака, направив оружие в тусклый коридор, и пытался вглядеться в сумрак. Дик сделал шаг вперёд, и звук столкновения каблука с паркетом был невыносимо громким. Все нервы напряглись до предела. За коридором шла кухня — джентльменский набор из холодильника, раковины и плиты — и больше ничего. Посреди стоял деревянный стул, а на нем маленькое радио, издававшее мутное неровное пение, перебиваемое помехами, — хрипящие звуки, слабо похожие на человеческий голос. Если бы не оно, Дик бы решил, что хозяин давно бежал, прихватив с собой всю утварь и даже мебель. На окне стоял высохший пыльный фикус в глиняном горшке.

Дик резко завернул влево, держа пистолет обеими руками, и нырнул в комнату. Стенной шкаф, громадный матрас прямо на полу в середине, а рядом с ним блестящее ведерко с водой и пустой бутылкой шампанского. Кровать была расстелена, одеяло скручено в узел, а из-под подушки торчал уголок неопределенной части кружевного женского белья. Дик бы никогда не подумал, что хозяин квартиры беззастенчиво стреляет по людям и запихивает тела в пластиковые бочки, скорее, это было жилище студента — Дик и сам так жил, пока учился, правда, так и не удосужился купить чертово ведерко. И только заглянув в шкаф Дик понял, что карлик не ошибся и подозрительный жилец не был плодом его воспаленной запоями фантазии: количества и видов оружия там было на несколько лет заключения. Он с изумлением разглядывал сваленные в кучу пистолеты, два М-16, торчавших из чехла для контрабаса, как ручки зонтиков из подставки, банки с патронами, обёрнутые пищевой пленкой ножи, наваленные в картонный ящик, что обычно используют для офисных документов.

Дик не сразу понял, что именно произошло. Секундная паника оцарапала сердце и заставила его сжать рукоять пистолета сильнее, а потом он осознал, что в квартире стоит давящая тишина. Он медленно обернулся, как оборачиваются люди в диком лесу, услышав хруст ветки за спиной.

Посреди кухни стоял Колпак. Судя по знакомой уже красной маске, которая почему-то выглядела страшнее в отсутствующем интерьере облупленной кухни (наверное, из-за своей неуместности), Колпак ожидал Дика, спокойный и безликий, как Ноппэрапон.

— Полиция Готэма! — крикнул Дик и, вскинув руки, направил на Колпака пистолет. — Бросьте оружие!

У него мелькнуло позорное мальчишеское желание похвастаться, и он еле сдержал себя от того, чтобы добавить: «Это тебе за прошлый раз».

— Я безоружен, — спокойно ответил Колпак, и Дик почему-то подумал, что под красным шлемом тот улыбается. — И уже неделю тебя жду.

— Вы арестованы по подозрению в незаконном хранении оружия, и я буду признателен, если вы пройдете со мной.

Не сводя с него глаз, Дик потянулся к наручникам на поясе, и Колпак заметил его движение.

— Ну уж нет, — сказал он. — На такое я не подписывался. Могли бы быть мне хоть немного благодарны, в конце концов, я выполняю вашу работу.

— Что же не пошли сами работать в полицию с такой активной гражданской позицией? — ехидно поинтересовался Дик. — Снимите маску, встаньте на колени и положите руки на затылок.

— Или вы застрелите меня? — спросил Колпак. — Какие есть варианты?

— Хотите проверить — застрелю или нет?

Вдруг Дик понял: Колпак знает, что он блефует.

Вдали, как через толстый слой ваты, уныло взвыла полицейская сирена.

Колпак побежал.

Как и два дня назад они выскочили на крышу — Колпак, а за ним Дик. Колпак стремительно пересек крышу и остановился на краю, рассматривая что-то внизу, а потом посмотрел вперед, точно раздумывал прыгать или не прыгать.друг он медленно поднял руки.

Сирена завопила прямо на улице под ними в унисон с визгом шин и резко оборвалась. Громко хлопнули автомобильные двери.

Колпак повернулся к Дику лицом и сказал:

— Хорошо.

Он сказал:

— Я согласен.

Он скинул с себя кожаную куртку и отбросил в сторону, оставшись в одной футболке, доказывая свою безоружность. Он опустился на колени и посмотрел на Дика снизу вверх.

— Арестуйте меня, офицер Грейсон.

Дик неожиданно для себя самого так взволновался, что забыл: он никогда не называл при нем своего имени.

— Сложите руки за спиной, — сказал Дик и застегнул на запястьях Колпака наручники. Дика жгло беспричинное смятение, точно интуиция, которую Брюс всегда считал по большей части мифическим явлением, не вызывающим доверия, подсказывала ему: что-то идет не так. Все идет не так. — Вы имеете право хранить молчание, — Колпак ниже опустил голову, давая негласное разрешение снять с него маску. Дик расстегнул ремешок, проходящий под затылком, сдернул шлем и отбросил его в сторону. — Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде...

В первую секунду Дик Грейсон даже не узнал его, но потом Джейсон Тодд запрокинул подбородок, как делал всегда, когда ссорился с Брюсом. Когда знал, что был неправ, но из гордости и упрямства не шел на попятную. Все в Джейсоне было незнакомое, беспокойное и непривычное. Глаза, то, как расползлись губы в улыбке, нос с неестественной горбинкой. Дик запомнил Джейсона не таким. В его воспоминаниях Джейсон остался талантливым и несносным подростком со сложным характером, продиктованным непростой судьбой, но в стоящем сейчас на коленях Джейсоне не было ничего родного. Он сильно вырос, огрубел чертами лица, в волосах надо лбом белела седая прядь, и все лицо его было покрыто шрамами — один шел через бровь, расчеркивая ее напополам, другой, у левого угла рта, белым швом по губам. Рубец на скуле, другой — у линии волос на лбу, и бледная, но четкая и выпуклая, точно червь, буква под левым глазом.

Но самое главное отличие — этот Джейсон вовсе не был мертв.

— Как... — начал было Дик, но не успел задать ни один из терзающих его вопросов. Пролетом ниже поднялся гвалт и топот, и на крышу выбежало трое полицейских, возглавляемых Расселом.

— Стоять! Это полиция Готэма! — закричал Рассел, не успев толком изучить обстановку, и Дик, ни мгновения не думая, сделал шаг вбок, закрывая от него Джейсона.

— О! — воскликнул Рассел. — Ты, я посмотрю, и без нас справился. А это печально известный Красный Колпак? — спросил он, глядя на красную маску, валявшуюся у его ног лицом вверх.

Он подошел к Джейсону и схватил его за подбородок, так что тот покачнулся, стараясь удержать равновесие на коленях. Дик понимал, что нужно вмешаться, и сейчас не имеет значения, что случилось с Джейсоном и зачем он убил этих людей — нужно сказать Расселу, чтобы тот убрал руки, но проявить волнение означало выдать себя. Тысячи вопросов вертелись у Дика в уме:как ты выжил, почему я не видел тебя шесть лет, знает ли Брюс, что же ты делаешь, Джейсон, — но он не мог задать их, и ему оставалось только стоять посреди крыши, сжав пистолет во вспотевшей ладони, и смотреть, как Рассел грубо ощупывает карманы Джейсона.

— Что же ты молчишь? — сказал Рассел. — Не хочешь говорить с нами без адвоката?

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Джейсон. — Мне не нужен адвокат. Но и сказать мне вам тоже нечего, — на «вам» он перевел взгляд на Дика, и Дик снова не понял, являлся ли он исключением из этой группы или, наоборот, был ее основоположником и главным членом. — Что же мы стоим? Я всегда знал, что в Готэме испытывают недостаток профессионалов, но ваша некомпетентность, судя по тому, что я видел за прошедшие пару недель, — это просто новая вершина.

— Какой ты проблемный, — заметил Рассел.

Он сделал шаг к Джейсону — плавно и лениво, не торопясь, так, что Дик среагировал слишком поздно — и ударил Джейсона в лицо раскрытой ладонью, без замаха, но сильно. Джейсон качнулся всем телом, но устоял на коленях.

— Я же говорил, — сказал он и усмехнулся. На его нижней губе проступила кровь. — Вы только доказываете мою правоту, офицер.

— Как я жил раньше без твоего ценного мнения? — спросил Рассел и поднял руку.

— Эй-эй-эй! — воскликнул Дик и вклинился между Джейсоном и Расселом. — Ты с ума сошел, Рассел? Я не буду тебя прикрывать.

— Офицер Грейсон хороший мальчик и все делает по протоколу, бери с него пример, — сказал Джейсон.

— Поднимите его и пошли, — сказал Рассел. — Машина внизу.

Один из копов дернул Джейсона за скованные руки, заставляя встать, и Джейсон не переставал ухмыляться, как будто у него на уме крутилась какая-то первоклассная шутка, поддерживающая в нем неизменное приподнятое настроение.

Дик смотрел на его затылок, на посадку головы, на широкие плечи в попытке сопоставить этого человека с Джейсоном Тоддом, которого он знал несколько лет назад, и чем больше он смотрел, тем больше убеждался:что подделки нет. Джейсон настоящий.

Все вместе они спустились вниз по темной лестнице, так и оставив дверь квартиры открытой. Дик прекрасно понимал, что нужно вернуться и забрать все то оружие, что он видел в шкафу, но язык не повернулся сказать об этом остальным.

На улице Джейсона ткнули лицом в капот, опять обыскали и сунули в задний отсек, отделенный от водительского кресла решеткой.

— Поведешь? — спросил Рассел.

— Я поеду сзади.

Джейсон сидел, прикованный к скамье, подавшись вперед всем корпусом. Он опустил голову и широко расставил ноги.

— Почему тогда Берта не была наказана за убийство трех человек? — произнес он.

— Что ты там несешь? Какая еще Берта? — спросил один из копов, неуклюже запрыгивая за Диком. От столкновения его зада со скамьей качнулась вся машина.

— Никакая, — ответил Джейсон, снова глядя на Дика. — Никакая.

* * *

 

Дик все пытался подобрать нужную комбинацию слов, которую следовало бы сказать Брюсу, но в голову лезла какая-то чепуха. Он даже думал малодушно дождаться того момента, когда новости о безродном террористе просочатся в сеть, чтобы не быть тем самым гонцом. Глядя сначала на экран монитора, на мутное лицо Джейсона, на его сомкнутые в замок пальцы и запястья с металлическими браслетами, а потом и сквозь стекло, подмечая и более мелкие детали, Дик все пытался понять, была бы то хорошая весть или дурная. Что перевешивало? С чего стоило начать, что нужно было произнести после «Привет, Брюс». «Привет, Брюс, Джейсон жив, но он, кажется, убил несколько человек, и либо исчезнет снова в ближайшее утро, либо отправится отбывать пожизненное в Блэкгейт»?

Они избегали разговоров о Джейсоне. В первый год им было нечего сказать. Дик пытался помочь, но ничего кроме клишированной фразы про «не твою вину» выдавить из себя не мог. Брюс был не из тех людей, которые могли выговориться каким-нибудь особо тоскливым вечером, сжав в руке стакан виски, и, разделив с кем-то своё горе, шли дальше, сбросив гору с плеч. Брюс вынашивал трагедию в себе, не хотел ей делиться, не хотел перекладывать ее чужие плечи, считая себя ее полноправным хозяином. Он, разумеется, никогда не был весельчаком, но гниющее чувство вины только ухудшило его и без того непростой характер. На второй год, когда однажды вечером Брюс с Диком и Бэбс возились в лаборатории, в дверях вдруг появился Альфред и самым решительным тоном спросил, что ему делать с вещами мастера Джейсона. Наверное, он полагал, что, избавившись от вещей своего мертвого напарника, Брюс станет меньше думать об этом и, таким образом, сделает шаг к освобождению.

— Оставь, — только и сказал Брюс и вернулся к своим занятиям.

Копия костюма Джейсона стояла в вертикальном стеклянном гробу в пещере, как напоминание о прошлом и назидание на будущее.

Через месяц после того события появился Тим Дрейк. Он быстро наткнулся на комнату Джейсона в левом крыле и со свойственной ему деликатностью ничего не спросил. Конечно, он знал о том, какая судьба постигла его предшественника, ведь Тим знал все, но пока Тим был знаком только с этой новой версией Брюса, Дик помнил предыдущую, и контраст пугал его.

Так же, как сейчас его пугал контраст Робина с Красным Колпаком. Джейсон напоминал пусть даже весьма достоверную, но репродукцию самого себя. Изменения, проступавшие в нем, если приглядеться, в своей сумме давали колоссальное различие с тем человеком, которого Дик знал несколько лет назад.

И Дик не мог сказать, подлежит ли уничтоженное реставрации, или разрушен не только фасад, но сам стержень, конструкция, разбитая внутренней и внешней войной.

— Он сказал, что будет разговаривать только с тобой, — сказал Рассел, неотрывно глядя сквозь стекло.

— Может, когда ты перестанешь угрожать подозреваемым расстрелом на месте, они захотят поговорить и с тобой, — ответил Дик.

— Подозреваемым? То есть ты хочешь сказать, что тип в маске со складом оружия в клозете — подозреваемый? Такими словами будешь разбрасываться в суде.

— Что бы у него ни лежало в шкафу, это не повод угрожать ему смертью. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, зачем ты вообще пошел в полицию? Не отвечай мне, я не хочу знать.

— А ты зачем? — спросил Рассел. — Не сиделось ровно под крылом папаши Уэйна в окружении русских балерин, намазанных черной икрой?

Если бы Дик реагировал на каждую подколку, касающуюся Брюса, то давно бы уволился или сошел с ума. Наверное, большинству коллег его желание работать в полиции казалось причудой богатого мальчика, возжелавшего приключений, бродя по нетопленным комнатам гигантского поместья, и Дик не собирался их переубеждать. Это была очередная маленькая жертва великому делу, и из таких жертв состояла вся его жизнь. Начиная с самых мелких, вроде походов в кино, на которые больше не было времени, и кончая такими большими, как невозможность говорить напрямую, как лихорадочное обдумывание перед тем, как разинуть рот — лишь бы не ляпнуть глупость, не выдать себя.Как отсутствие друзей и эта страшная усталость, рождавшая оцепенелое равнодушие.

— Лоуб ждет тебя через час, сейчас Колпак весь твой, — сказал Рассел, явно разочарованный молчанием Дика. — И я слежу за тобой отсюда, не безобразничай.

Когда Дик вошел, Джейсон и ухом не повел — не обернулся ни на шаги, ни на щелчок дверного замка. Дик остановился за его спиной. При мысли о том, что сейчас ему придется снова заглянуть Джейсону в испещренное рубцами лицо, Дика охватывало неприятное чувство, заглушавшее осторожное ликование.

— Я хочу сказать, что за нами наблюдает весь участок, — начал Дик от двери. — Так что все, произнесенное вами сейчас, будет учтено в будущем.

Он обогнул стол и сел напротив. Джейсон был поглощен изучением собственных ногтей.

Дик не знал, что спросить. Личный интерес затмевал собой рабочий долг, все казалось таким неважным и мелким на фоне простого: «Как?»

Джейсон невыразительно посмотрел на него исподлобья, выискивая что-то в его глазах, словно экзаменатор, уже ничего не ожидающий от заядлого прогульщика.

— Чудеса таксидермии, — угадал вопрос Джейсон.

В то же мгновение Дик задел его ногу носком ботинка под столом и еле заметно кивнул в сторону стекла. Ему совершенно не хотелось дальше вмешивать в это дело полицию. Он верил в то, что всему будет объяснение и оправдание. Тот факт, что Джейсон на его глазах выстрелил в человека, никак не желал укладываться в голове. В мире Брюса все были равны перед лицом закона, но Джейсон явно был исключением, стоило просто копнуть глубже и разобраться, поговорить с ним не под пристальным взглядом черного зрачка камеры, без Рассела за зеркальным стеклом.

Дик бы никогда не признался себе, но эта жажда истины и справедливости взошла в нем на почве чувства вины, ведь раньше Дик не испытывал к Джейсону ничего, кроме ревности.

Сначала Дик ревновал, потому что у него не было никого, кроме Брюса, а этот наглый мальчишка, которого в прямом смысле подобрали на улице, как какого-то щенка, забирает у него единственного близкого человека. Джейсон не привык к дому — он залезал в кровать прямо в ботинках, оставляя на белой простыне следы жирной осенней грязи. Не привык есть — он заталкивал в себя еду, будто ее сейчас отнимут, и держал вилку в правой руке. Не привык к людям — он боялся друзей Брюса и подсматривал за ними из коридора, прячась каждый раз, когда Дик его замечал. Джейсон криво застегивал свои рубашки, то и дело пропуская пуговицу, из-за чего ткань надувалась пузырем, хамил Альфреду и Дику, не мог по-человечески спать, просыпаясь от каждого звука. Джейсон видел во всем подвох и, казалось, сам измерял все собственной выгодой.

Дик знал — ревность его была взаимной и симметричной. Дик не мог поверить, что на его место взяли этого звереныша, и думал об ушедших днях, когда с подачи Брюса мир впервые со смерти родителей показался Дику сказочным и невероятным местом. Джейсон завидовал той близости, которой от Брюса добился Дик за годы хождения в Робинах. Завидовал их общим воспоминаниям, тому, как Брюс одобрительно улыбался Дику, как в жесте поддержки безо всякой примеси снисхождения трепал Дика по плечу.

Новый Робин ставил под вопрос уникальность Дика, уменьшал достижения и способности, заставлял пошатнуться его веру в собственную ценность. Дик ревновал, и Джейсон ревновал, а потом Джейсон умер, и Дик перестал ревновать.

— Наш разговор записывается на камеру, — сказал Дик. — Так что будьте внимательны. Видеозаписи будут предоставлены суду на вашем процессе. У вас есть право на один звонок, также вы можете попросить об адвокате.

— У меня никого нет, — ответил Джейсон. Дик испытал облегчение: Джейсон был готов подыграть ему. — В Готэме еще не перевелись адвокаты? Что же случилось с добрыми старыми угрозами присяжным? Мода на взятки судьям тоже прошла?

Его тон не был враждебным, даже наоборот — ненормально будничным. Дик резко растерял все свое красноречие. Он проваливался в собственные воспоминания, сопоставляя Робина с Красным Колпаком. Отчего-то стало мучительно неловко.

— Как вас зовут? — спросил Дик. При других обстоятельствах этот разговор приобрел бы абсурдную комичность.

— Это не имеет значения, — Джейсон откинулся на спинку стула и хотел было скрестить руки на груди. Звякнула и натянулась цепь наручников. — Вам все равно, для вас я вердикт, а не человек. Мне все равно, потому что преступник подвергается социальной смерти. Он мертв для своих знакомых, друзей и для своей семьи, — он сделал паузу. — Если у него, конечно, она есть.

Дик потупился. Я заслужил это, повторил он про себя.

— Я вынужден спросить вас еще раз, — сказал Дик. Он раскрыл папку со скудной коллекцией документов и толстой пачкой снимков и пробежал по ней глазами. — У вас есть документы на имя Джона Леннона, но, как я понимаю, это не ваше настоящее имя.

— Как проницательны стражи закона в наше время, — Джейсон улыбнулся. — Что-то в Готэме никогда не меняется. Допустим, я не помню своего имени. Допустим, я жертва чудоооооовищного несчастного случая в подростковом возрасте. Запишите меня как Джона Доу, раз Леннон почему-то вам не подходит.

Своей близкой дружбой с Тимом Дик тоже был обязан Джейсону. С Тимом было очень просто дружить, но помимо этого, каждый раз глядя на Тима, Дик видел Джейсона и думал, что никогда толком и не давал ему шанс, злился на выходки двенадцатилетнего, забывая о том, через что тот прошёл на улицах Готэма. Дик думал о том, как Джейсон умирал, мучительно и в одиночестве, а Дик и понятия не имел, что это был за человек.

Три года назад Дик вывихнул ногу на пустом месте и вынужден был торчать у компьютера, пока Брюс и Бэбс проводили на патрулях короткие летние ночи.

— Чтобы по возвращению нас ждал горячий кофе, поняли, секретарь Грейсон? — смеялась Барбара по связи, а Дика бесило вынужденное безделье и, когда Брюс не дергал его за очередным досье или что там ему взбредет в голову, играл в компьютерные игры или пересматривал любимые сцены из фильмов на ютубе. Не то что Дик часто копался в чужих файлах, но ему было ужасно, ужасно скучно. Он рассчитывал найти там что-нибудь забавное, но нашёл видео, присланные Джокером. Дик открыл их с конца и так и не решился посмотреть начало. Вернувшись, Барбара уселась Дику на колени и запустила руки в его шевелюру.

— Как наш новый секретарь, ты должен быть готов к самым неожиданным желаниям босса, — улыбнулась она и поцеловала его.

Он не засмеялся, не ответил ни на шутку, ни на поцелуй, и так и не нашёл в себе сил рассказать ей, в чем дело.

Они не говорили о Джейсоне, но он всегда был с ними, обосновавшись в их головах символом несправедливого и неотвратимого несчастья. Суммарным напоминанием о том, что далеко не всех ждет хороший конец, что все может оборваться так же внезапно, как и началось, что их выбор рано или поздно столкнет их с последствиями. Что ты никогда не можешь быть уверен, что сегодняшний день не станет для тебя днем последним.

Джейсон снова точно прочел его мысли. Не отрываясь от Дика, он подался вперед, поскольку руки его были прикованы к столу, и дотронулся до собственной щеки, рассеянным жестом проведя пальцами по выжженной на коже уродливой белой букве.

— Принадлежит ли вам оружие, которое мы обнаружили у вас дома? — спросил Дик.

Скажи нет, взмолился Дик про себя. Скажи нет, и тогда все будет хорошо.

— Нет, — ответил Джейсон. Дик почувствовал, как тугой тревожный узел в груди медленно распускается. — Но я его использовал.

Дику показалось, что он услышал, как триумфально хлопнул в ладони Рассел за стеклом. Он представил себе, как раздулись ноздри Рассела в предвкушении похвалы Лоуба, квартальной премии и того профессионального удовлетворения, что приходит только вместе с действительно крупной рыбой. Наверное, Рассел в некотором роде воспринимал свою жизнь как киноленту, в которой любое яркое событие, радостное или горестное, было интересным сюжетным поворотом. Чтобы увеличить количество таких поворотов, Рассел и пошел в полицию. Дик же, точно вдохновившись лозунгом с рекламного плаката полицейской академии, хотел сделать свой город лучше, но чем дальше он лез в эту трясину, тем глубже и гнилостнее она становилась, все открывая ему свои новые и неожиданные стороны.

Его мертвый приемный брат с клеймом на лице, признающийся в незаконном хранении оружия, чей перечень занимал три страницы, стал новой вершиной в карьере офицера Грейсона.

— Вы использовали его? — тихо спросил Дик.

— Да. С его помощью я убил мистера Шелби — помните, вы нашли его в Центральном парке месяца два назад. Запамятовал, офицер? Это тот, который торговал оружием со своим отцом. Отца я вписал в ежедневник на эту весну. Потом племянника Пино Марони. Хозяина борделя в апстейте, хоть убей, не вспомню, как его зовут... Но то было спонтанным решением. Запиши, а то запутаетесь. Это еще не все...

— Зачем? — только и произнес Дик.

Зачем ты мне лжешь, хотел спросить он. Кого и за что ты наказываешь?

— Спроси себя сам — что происходит с теми людьми, которых ты доблестно арестовываешь и отдаешь в справедливые руки закона? — ответил Джейсон и в одну секунду стал настолько неузнаваемым и непохожим на себя, что Дик снова засомневался в исправности своей памяти. — Гниют ли они в Блэкгейте? Большая часть из них не доходит даже до суда. Аркхэм — это санаторий, из которого любой желающий выходит с началом весны, что, в свою очередь, не беспокоит никого, пока в дело не вовлечены власть имущие. Они же ничем не лучше тех, кого пытаются изолировать от беззащитных граждан, просто деньги меняют черное с белым с настолько давних пор, что на это никто не обращает внимания. Что же ты собирался делать с этим, офицер?

В нем не было злости: он будто он зачитывал статью из энциклопедии.

— Не тяготит бессмысленность собственного существования? — прошептал Джейсон, наклонившись к Дику. — Не устаешь видеть одни и те же лица? Никогда не думал, что лучшее лекарство для Готэма — это избавиться от них раз и навсегда? Но кто-то смирился, а у кого-то просто не хватает яиц. Кто-то выбирает трусливо прикрыться нравственным законом, способствуя увеличению популяции чудовищ.

Дик смотрел на него в упор, пытаясь разглядеть Робина за седыми прядями и перепаханными рубцами лбом и щеками. В его голове неожиданно возник привычный уже образ мусорного континента в Тихом океане. Вдруг он почувствовал, как что-то холодное коснулось его щиколотки.

— Ты не можешь сам наказывать людей, — еле слышно ответил Дик. — Ни у кого на свете нет права на убийство.

— Смерть всегда несправедлива, что бы ни инициировало ее. Тысячи людей самым несправедливым образом умирают ежедневно тут и там, но это вы принимаете как должное. Почему я не могу? Кто-то же должен это делать. Я столь же велик, сколь Господь, — вдруг сказал Джейсон, глядя на Дика спокойными светлыми глазами. — Он столь же ничтожен, сколь и я. Он не выше меня, я не ниже его.

Дик был так ошарашен этой речью, отдающей мегаломанией и религиозным фанатизмом, что только сейчас понял — Джейсон касается его ноги своей босой ступней. Он чувствовал как чужая стопа трогает его голую кожу в зазоре между носком и штаниной, мерно трется о его щиколотку. Это еще сильнее выбивало из колеи, как будто разделенное столешницей пространство рассинхронизировалось, распавшись на две реальности, прямо противопоставленные друг другу. Не имея возможности выразить свой протест против происходящего вербально, Дик отдернул ногу, пытаясь придумать, что бы ему ответить, но Джейсон коснулся его щиколотки снова и уже двумя ступнями. Дик попытался отодвинуться и чуть не упал со стула. Он опасливо посмотрел в на зеркальное окно, но стало очевидно, что ни с места Рассела, ни с ракурса камеры происходящее на уровне пола заметно не было.

Молчание затянулось.

— Я могу надеяться на то, что буду выпущен под залог? — прервал его Джейсон. — Мне есть чем заняться. Столько людей нужно навестить.

— Это не мне решать, но на вашем месте я бы не рассчитывал, — медленно ответил Дик.

— Очень глупо. Мы все могли бы договориться и работать в команде. Обожаю работать в команде. У меня пока нет положительного опыта в этой области, но я не перестаю надеяться.

Дик знал, что с минуты на минуту ему позвонит Брюс. Он встал со стула и взял папку со стола.

— Почему вы хотели переговорить именно со мной? — задал он вопрос, который мучил его все это время. Конечно, он не ждал искреннего ответа, но удержаться никак не мог.

И услышал примерно то, что ожидал:

— Ты когда последний раз в зеркало смотрелся, офицер? Уверен, половина города спит и видит, чтобы ты их допросил.

Дик спустился вниз и сел на пол у автомата с батончиками. Очень хотелось схватиться за голову или покричать, но нужно было терпеть до вечера.

— Ты окей, Грейсон?

Рядом появились две пары ног. Дик поднял голову — это был офицер Портман. Кажется, у них с Рене когда-то был роман.

— Да, я в порядке. Просто устал.

Перед Мейсоном стоял юнец лет на пять младше Дика. Его руки были скованы за спиной, а голову он опустил вниз, но, сидя на полу, Дик видел, что глаз арестованного заплыл синим и почти не открывался.

— А с ним что? — спросил Дик.

— Что с тобой? — требовательно спросил Мейсон.

— Упал, — промямлил арестованный.

— Упал с лестницы, когда вытаскивал кошелек из чужого кармана, — согласился Мейсон.

Они двинулись дальше по коридору.

Дик смотрел им вслед и понимал, что он ничего, ничего не сможет с этим сделать.

* * *

 

Он вышел из участка. Зима повисла над городом, копясь в низких и кучных облаках, утром жухлая желтая трава покрывалась тонкой ледяной оболочкой, но на смену одному снежному дню опять пришел дождь. Шумный и, казалось, грязный поток один день за другим.

На лавке в сквере перед участком старуха кормила суетливых голубей.

Мальчик, раздававший газеты, сел на ступени соседнего подъезда и уминал хот-дог, капая горчицей себе на и так замасленный рукав.

По тротуару, весело переговариваясь, шла вереница школьников в разноцветных резиновых сапогах.

Мир не угас в ту секунду, когда живой Джейсон Тодд явил свое лицо из-под красной маски. Жизнь текла привычным ходом, а Дику казалось, что земля плывет под ногами. Дик нащупал в кармане сотовый телефон и взглянул на экран с тоскливым ожиданием.

Брюс позвонил через сорок секунд.

— Дик? Я сейчас приеду.

И повесил трубку.

Дик спустился на мостовую и заказал кофе в ларьке с хот-догами. Продавец долго возился и лопотал что-то про ужасную зиму, смеялся сам над своими шутками, а Дик переигрывал в голове разговор в участке и, закрыв глаза, пытался вспомнить лицо этого нового Джейсона в деталях. Как он выжил? Что он делал все эти годы? Почему не пришел к Брюсу, пробыв три месяца в Готэме? Потому что он ненавидит вас, услужливо подсказало сознание. Потому что вы оставили его с Джокером, дали Джокеру разобрать его на запчасти, разодрать по волокнам, вытащить его вены и жилы, чтобы намотать на кулак, а потом собрать во что-то новое.

И это навсегда останется вашей виной.

Брюс приехал через десять минут — видимо, ему было плевать на штрафы за превышение скорости. Солнечные блики текли по красному капоту его шикарной машины, а несколько человек даже остановились поглазеть на нее, но когда Брюс вылез из салона и громко хлопнул дверью, несоответствие между хозяином и автомобилем бросилось в глаза. Лицо Брюса Уэйна было неопределенного серого цвета, пальто расстегнуто, а, когда он встал во весь рост, шарф соскользнул с плеча на землю и упал в грязный талый снег. Но дело было даже не в одежде, а в непривычной растерянности, которой Дик никогда не видел. Эта растерянность в глазах и линии губ, слегка отдававшая паникой, искажала его лицо, будто маскарадный грим, и Дик понял, что наблюдает невиданное и невероятное: Брюс Уэйн не знает, что ему делать.

— Куда? — быстро спросил Брюс.

Дик давно уже не появлялся на людях в компании Брюса. Когда он был маленьким, то чувствовал гордость и жаждал одобрения. Потом неловкость: все вечно ждали от него великих свершений, а он собирался быть полицейским. Потом Дик свыкся и стал равнодушен.

Но сейчас он снова оказался зависим от каких-то абстрактных «других» — офицеров, секретарш, крикливых женщин с их пропавшими собаками и украденными сумками, угонщиков автомобилей и любителей пьяных побоищ. Дик боялся, что они разглядят в Брюсе — это не обеспокоенность вышестоящего за резкое падение нравов в народе, не чувство долга, не индульгенция за полученное по наследству расточительство и не любопытство, а глубокое личное поражение, которое случается только раз или два в жизни.

Брюс ступил на порог участка, и его взгляд сразу заметался, точно он ожидал, что Джейсон встретит его прямо у стола дежурного. Там, как обычно, толпился народ. Люди ругались и толкали друг друга, нервный молодой полицейский с журналом в синей обложке еле сдерживал напор и выглядел крайне потерянным.

Заметив Брюса, люди сразу же притихли и замерли, притиснутые друг к другу. Молодой полицейский побледнел еще сильнее и схватился за телефонную трубку.

— Мистер Уэйн? — слабым голосом спросил он и снял телефон с рычага. — Офицер Грейсон? Чем могу помочь?

— Мне нужно увидеть комиссара Лоуба, — сказал Брюс, быстро кивнул всем окружающим одновременно и прошел внутрь. Люди разошлись, пропуская его.

Они поднялись на второй этаж. В воздухе стоял резкий запах табака, из распахнутых дверей кабинетов неслись смех и ругань, и Дик, который провел столько лет в этих коридорах, вдруг увидел участок незнакомым, новым и враждебным местом. Он, ежась, брел за Брюсом, и ловил себя на мысли, что впервые не верит в то, что Бэтмен сумеет все исправить.

Вдруг из-за угла на них выскочил Лоуб, нервный, юркий и с блестящим от пота лбом. Видимо, он ждал, что Брюс Уэйн, вкладывающий деньги в развитие почти всех госструктур Готэма, захочет увидеть, куда же эти деньги в итоге уходят, и запаниковал заранее.

— Ох, мистер Уэйн! — не особо искренне обрадовался Лоуб. — Что же вы не предупредили, что придете? Я бы...

— Я хочу увидеть... — Брюс еле заметно запнулся. — Я хочу увидеть Красного Колпака.

— Зачем? — удивился Лоуб. Кадык под старческими складками шеи дернулся, когда он громко сглотнул, предчувствуя неладное.

— Один из сгоревших складов у доков принадлежал моей компании, — ответил Брюс. Дик не знал, правда ли это, но Лоуб не смог проверить сейчас, а потом бы уже не осмелился идти против Брюса Уэйна. — Это делает меня лично заинтересованным в его деле.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Лоуб. — Учитывая, что он отказывается сообщать нам свое имя, потому что якобы его не помнит, у вас мало шансов на успех, но почему бы не попробовать. Проводишь мистера Уэйна, Ричард?

Лоуб попытался увязаться за ними, но выдерживал дистанцию. Дик нарочно шел медленно, чтобы не дать Брюсу перейти на бег.

У стекла за столом сидел Рассел, жевал сэндвич и листал газету, бросая редкие ленивые взгляды на человека по ту сторону окна.

— Что, Дик, не смог перенести поражения от нашего комнатного Сократа? — ехидно начал Рассел, но увидел Брюса и тут же заткнулся.

Впрочем, Брюсу было совершенно все равно. Недоступный сейчас для всего остального мира, Брюс смотрел сквозь стекло пустыми глазами, и только идиот мог бы подумать, что руководит им беспокойство за имущество компании и война с конкурентами и мародерами.

Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что Рассел был небольшого ума, а разгадка показалась бы абсурдной самому заядлому любителю конспираций.

Чтобы не тянуть это мучительное молчание, Дик незаметно дотронулся до плеча Брюса и решительно зашел в комнату для допросов.

Джейсон уронил лицо на сложенные руки и, кажется, спал.

— Мистер Доу.

Он вяло поднял голову и одарил Дика натянутой улыбкой.

— Здесь мистер Уэйн, чей склад вы сожгли пару недель назад. Он бы хотел поговорить с вами об этом, — без прелюдий выдал Дик.

Джейсон вдруг растерял свою напускную расслабленность. Он безотчетно сгорбился, пальцы правой руки сомкнулись в кулак.

— Где? Здесь?

— Да, — сказал Дик, чувствуя себя ужасающе беспомощным. — Он стоит за дверью.

Джейсон резко повернул голову, забегал взглядом по зеркальному стеклу, будто пытался увидеть сквозь него, пробить в нем дыру, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза. Дик вдруг отчетливо понял — Джейсон все это время ждал этого момента. Возможно, именно предвкушением он жил последние годы, представляя себе этот первый взгляд на разные лады.

— Знаешь что? — мстительно и жестко ответил Джейсон, не отрываясь от зеркала. Он наугад выбрал точку где-то посередине. — Скажи ему, что я не имею ни малейшего желания общаться с вашими двуличными меценатами.


	3. Chapter 3

Красный Колпак стал сенсацией. Дик не мог избавиться от ощущения, что они все стали невольными участниками абсурдистской комедии, и, наверное, даже бы посмеялся, не иди речь о Джейсоне.

Колпака обсуждали везде: в очередях супермаркетов, присыпав свою позицию возмущенной руганью или восхищенными междометиями, в вагонах метро, перекрикивая шум колес, обменивались мнениями в кафе, глядя друга на друга поверх газет, а однажды Дик, приехав в даунтаун с Расселом по работе, увидел на тротуаре Филиппу, окруженную небольшой толпой. Она рассказывала о своей встрече с Колпаком, размахивая руками, а ее громкий голос несся по улице, точно она была охваченным экстазом уличным проповедником.

Конечно, разговор о Колпаке был бы неполноценным, если бы дискутирующие — на площадях, по телевизору и радио — не затрагивали бы Бэтмена. Одни говорили, что деятельность Колпака идет во благо Готэму и является логическим и здоровым продолжением борьбы всех остальных народных мстителей.

— Нельзя отрицать то, что, пусть фактически Колпак преступник, он занимается тем, чем уже давно стоило бы заняться Бэтмену, — говорила молодая ведущая полуденного клуба дискуссий.

Рассел, глядя на светофор, нетерпеливо стучал пальцем по рулю и дымил сигаретой. Дик хотел переключить волну, но Рассел жестом остановил его.

— Я хочу послушать.

— Именно благодаря таким людям, как Колпак, я могу безбоязненно покидать центр города после восьми часов вечера, — продолжила женщина.

— Действительно, — саркастически ответил ее собеседник. — Давайте начнем публично оправдывать терроризм.

— Быть может, вы просто отказываетесь понять меня, потому что вы мужчина, и перед вами просто не стоит такой проблемы, — сухо сказала женщина.

Рассел захохотал.

— О как она его!

Другие люди настаивали на пожизненном и опирались на то, что вместе с Колпаком стоит, наконец, запереть и Бэтмена, ведь правосудие не может носить маску и вершиться одной парой рук.

— Сегодня они провозглашают Колпака народным героем, а завтра каждый идиот возьмет пушку и пойдет палить по тем, кто ему не угодил, — жаловался Расселу долговязый офицер Дикинсон.

— А ты чего так напрягся? — отвечал Рассел. — Боишься, что и тебе прилетит?

— Давно пора было кому-то это сделать, — сказала Рене. — А Джокер, который, прикрываясь невменяемостью, каждый раз получает Аркхэм. И что, хоть раз Аркхэм его удержал? Если государство не способно посадить его на электрический стул, кому-то приходится выполнять функцию государства.

Рене почти слово в слово повторяла слова Джейсона, так что Дик аккуратно спросил, не видела ли она запись их разговора. Она не видела. Дело было в том, что на стороне Колпака оказалась большая часть Готэма — даже те люди, которые, казалось бы, должны были бояться Колпака, поддерживали его в пику Марони, Фальконе и всем тем, за чьим баснословным богатством безусловно стояла череда преступлений. Для готэмцев несправедливость носила вовсе не лицо грабителя, вломившегося в крохотный Дели на окраине, чтобы вытащить из кассы пару десятков долларов и стянуть размякшее авокадо с полки. Несправедливость в Готэме вообще не имела лица — она была синонимом бедности и отсутствия перспектив, изначальным случайным неравновесием, из-за которого некоторые имели все, а другие ничего не имели.

Популярность Колпака пугала Дика и радовала одновременно. Дик не мог надеяться на то, что суд отнесется к Джейсону со снисхождением, но подозревал, что неожиданное обожание народом сыграет ему на руку. Однако, агрессия и недовольство, которые Колпак открыл в людях, став неофициальным защитником их ущемленных интересов, грозили выплеснуться во что-нибудь серьезное. Напряжение так и стояло в холодном воздухе, точно людям недоставало какой-то жалкой капли, чтобы пойти жечь машины, разрушать сетевые магазины и разорять склады крупных компаний.

Но и радость Дика была недолгой. Красный Колпак неожиданно отказался от суда присяжных, и окружной прокурор Дженис Портер удовлетворила его просьбу.

Разумеется, все деньги и скромное имущество Колпака, состоявшее по большей части из оружия, были изъяты, и Готэм назначил ему адвоката, тощего и непрезентабельного человека с невыразительной фамилией Симпсон, который давал цепкой и матерой Портер такую фору, что процесс можно было заранее считать решенным.

От новостей про Колпака было не скрыться. Дик слушал про него в столовой полицейского участка, чтобы потом краем уха зацепить знакомое словосочетание на пути домой, и даже дома, когда Дик, пытаясь бороться с неприятной тишиной, фоном включал телевизор, ему приходилось вечность листать каналы, чтобы, наконец, найти передачу про лемуров и хоть на минуту забыть о Джейсоне.

Дик не хотел забывать о нем, но прекрасно знал, что ничем не может помочь. После их первой беседы в комнате для допросов, Дик не раз пытался снова увидеть Джейсона. Даже не поговорить, а просто увидеть — из какого-то иррационального и странного ощущения, что все они стали жертвой некой глупой шутки или розыгрыша, и, если смотреть со всем вниманием, все само встанет на места.

Лоуб, испытывавший к Дику какое-то извращенное подобие отеческой любви, бывшей прямым следствием пиетета перед статусом приемного отца Дика, рассказал ему, что в беседах со следствием Колпак проявляет все черты душевнобольного, и Портер запросила судебно-психиатрическую экспертизу. И даже не желавший верить в такой поворот событий Дик не мог сказать, что решение Портер не было здравым.

Но наибольшим разочарованием стал Брюс. Визиты Дика в поместье Уэйнов участились, но с Брюсом они почти не говорили. Брюс ездил на деловые совещания, закрывался у себя в кабинете и обедал с ними, но упрямо игнорировал слона в комнате, и Дик мог бы думать, что Брюс уже решил проблему про себя и по старой привычке не хочет об этом рассказывать. Но прошла неделя, а потом другая, а Брюс так и продолжал молчать, пока Джейсон сидел в изоляторе, и в голову Дику неумолимо стало закрадываться подозрение, вязкое и липкое: Брюс считает, что Джейсон заслуживает наказания.

* * *

 

— Представьтесь, — сухо сказала Дженис Портер.

— Офицер Ричард Грейсон.

— Клянетесь ли вы говорить правду и только правду?

— Да, я клянусь говорить правду и только ее, — ответил Дик, положил руку на Библию и приготовился много врать.

Он обвел взглядом всех присутствующих, намеренно игнорируя Джейсона. Тот, сидя рядом с Симпсоном за столом по левую руку от судьи, несмотря на кандалы, умудрялся выглядеть практически беспечно.

— Сейчас он будет вешать вам лапшу на уши, — сказал Джейсон. Симпсон болезненно поморщился. — Он же коп. Приличный человек никогда не пойдет в копы.

Судья Филлис, абсолютно лысый и тучный немолодой мужчина, застучал молотком.

— Тишина! Или вы, мистер Доу, будете удалены из зала, а процесс продолжится без вас.

Джейсон примирительно поднял руки в наручниках.

— Я молчу!

Дика вызвали на первое же судебное заседание, чтобы он описал арест и подтвердил добровольную сдачу мистера Доу, и Дик накануне посвятил целый вечер репетиции, тренируясь перед зеркалом в даче убедительных показаний.

Несмотря на утро вторника, людей в зале было столько, что время от времени кто-нибудь со вздохом начинал оседать на пол в полуобмороке, а чуть менее удачливые и неторопливые толпились на ступенях и мостовой у суда, жадно ловя каждое слово. Собравшиеся требовали хлеба и зрелищ, и если хлеб Джейсон обещать им не мог, то зрелище обеспечивал с небывалым рвением. Он комментировал каждую реплику Филлиса и Портер, реагировал на любое заявление небольшой пантомимой, насколько позволяли наручники, и, видимо, прицельно доводил своего адвоката до нервного припадка. Люди смеялись над его комментариями и не пытались скрыть своей искренней симпатии.

На первом ряду сидел Брюс. Он явился внезапно и без предупреждения, и от былой его растерянности не осталось и следа. Брюс был гладко выбрит и прекрасно одет, и их с Джейсоном разделяли какие-нибудь десять футов, но если Джейсон и заметил Брюса, то предпочел игнорировать его.

— Откуда вы знаете мистера Доу? Расскажите, как прошел арест, — попросила Портер.

Дик сглотнул. Заученные слова куда-то пропали. Вместо того, чтобы описать их встречу на Фултон, Дик случайно подумал о том, как познакомился с Джейсоном почти десять лет назад, но воспоминание ускользало от него, тусклое и затертое.

— Офицер Грейсон? Я жду вашего ответа.

Дик открыл рот, но тут створка тяжелых дверей протяжно заскрипела, и в зал протиснулся какой-то человек. Он остановился у двери и кашлянул. Портер замолчала и нахмурилась, зал заерзал на своих местах, шурша плащами, переговариваясь и вертясь в попытках разглядеть нового персонажа этого спектакля.

— Это Марони, — оглушительно зашептал кто-то в середине. — Это Пино Маркони.

— Какой ещё Пино?

— Сын Сала Марони, — вполголоса пояснил некто с галерки.

Дик невольно посмотрел на Брюса. Тот весь подобрался, пытаясь разгадать выражение лица Пино, а точнее причину, по которой на его губах играла самодовольная улыбка человека, глядящего в чужие карты вот уже третий кон подряд.

Осталось понять, что за козырь был в рукаве у самого Пино.

— Господин Марони! — обрадовался Джейсон. — Как славно, что вы нас навестили, я и сам давно хотел заглянуть к вам на огонёк.

И, сжав губы, натянуто и мрачно улыбнулся.

— Еще одно слово, мистер Доу, и это зачтется вам как неуважение к суду, — оборвала его Портер. — Сэр, прошу вас сесть и не мешать.

Марони сиял, как новенький пятак, и от этого Дику стало неуютно.

— Ваша светлость, — на весь зал сказал Пино. Он так и остался стоять у дверей, потому что не мог протиснуться дальше, и поэтому ему приходилось почти кричать. — У меня есть информация по делу, которая может вас заинтересовать.

— Какая же? — ухмыльнулся Джейсон. — У меня тоже кое-что есть, Пино. Знаешь, что? Твой адрес. Двадцать первая улица...

— Тишина! — воскликнул судья Филлис и ударил по столу. — Вы хотите быть удалены из зала суда, мистер Доу? Будьте добры, закройте свой рот и дайте мне послушать господина Марони.

Услышав про адрес, Марони еле заметно побледнел. Его взгляд на секунду расфокусировался и заметался, но он тут же собрал себя в кулак.

— По поводу адресов, Колпак, — радостно сказал Пино. — Знаешь, где я только что был?

— Где же, мистер Марони? — спросила Портер.

— Сегодня утром мне пришло письмо. Я открыл его за завтраком и не поверил своим глазам, — было очевидно, что Пино готовил эту театральную речь все то время, что стоял в автомобильной пробке по дороге сюда. — Письмо было из Аркхэма, скорбного дома на скорбной земле, и в нем говорилось, что один из пациентов хочет меня видеть. Конечно, сначала я пришёл в ужас, как и любой другой на моем месте, но я не сумел побороть свое любопытство. К тому же я, как человек, вложивший свои собственные деньги в новое крыло клиники, как никто другой уверен в её прочности и безопасности для посетителей, — не преминул добавить Марони.

Дик слушал его краем уха, следя за Джейсоном.

Спокойное превосходство сползло с его лица, оголяя нерв. Он весь обратился в ожидание, и, очевидно, прекрасно знал, что за карта есть у Пино.

— Знаете, с кем я виделся в Аркхэме? — спросил Марони. — С Джокером.

Брюс даже не моргнул. Дик превзошел самого себя и ужаснулся ровно в той мере, в которой должен был ужаснуться рядовой готэмский житель, которого после стольких лет террора передергивало от одного лишь имени. И только Джейсон и не пытался скрыть того, что происходило у него внутри.

— И знаете, что он мне рассказал?

Джейсон дернулся.

— Он сказал, что ваш Красный Колпак на самом деле Робин. Да-да, тот Робин, который вечно таскается за Бэтменом. Мальчишка в зеленых сапожках! Вернее, он когда-то был Робином, пока не встретился с Джокером. Я просто подумал, что эта информация поможет вам, господин судья, — сказал Пино.

— И кто же этот Робин? — спросила Портер.

Как-как? Джейсон Тодд? Это не тот, которого подобрал и пригрел Брюс Уэйн лет эдак девять-десять назад? Да-да, скажет дама с маленьким намазанным красным ртом у самых дверей, такой точно был. Вроде как он уехал в колледж куда-то в Европу. Дик, не подав виду, посмотрит в ближайшее окном. До него метров десять, благо, охрана теснит толпу назад, и место вокруг судейского стола пустует. Как же Джейсон Тодд мог столько лет рассекать ночами по крышам в цветном костюме, будучи под присмотром мистера Уэйна? Не мог же он не заметить, крикнет кто-то, и в зале начнется тревожное движение. Осознание медленно накроет всех и каждого, словно густой летний дождь. Разве что... Погодите... Я один об этом подумал? Дик успеет сто раз проклясть свою неудобную парадную форму, последний раз встретиться взглядом с Брюсом за секунду до того, как все глаза окажутся на нем самом. Что? Брюс Уэйн? Да я бы и не подумал никогда, посмотрите на него. Да нет же, все сходится. Я вообще-то всегда подозревал. Но он же бабник и пьяница! Брюс Уэйн?! Какое лицемерие, лучше б больниц построил на деньги, вложенные в дурацкие игрушки. Судорожные размышления: прикинуться дураком и жертвой обстоятельств ради них всех или не скрывать очевидного? Взять нужный тон идиотической растерянности и влиться в толпу или открыто взглянуть в порозовевшие от неудовлетворенного любопытства и жажды ответов лица? Что? А этот Ричард Грейсон, уэйновский первый сынок? Знал ли он? Помогал ли он? Оперируйте фактами, друзья, я читаю светскую хронику каждый день последние десять лет. Как только Ричард Грейсон покинул отеческое гнездо, сразу же появился Джейсон Тодд, но Робин был задолго до этого, так? Значит ли это то...

— Кто же он?

Повисло молчание. Дик набрал в грудь воздуха, как перед прыжком с высоты.

Торжество в глазах Пино Марони вдруг угасло и сменилось сконфуженностью.

— Он не сказал. То есть сказал, что ему было все равно, так что он даже не поинтересовался.

Зал разочарованно притих, но напряжение не упало. Копившаяся в груди паника чуть не выплеснулась из Дика облегченным выдохом.

— Но! — бодро воскликнул Марони, пытаясь вернуться к победному настрою. — Если вы хотите знать, кто такой Бэтмен, спросите его. Спросите Робина сами. Вот его, — он поднял руку с оттопыренным пальцем, и Дику на секунду показалось, что Марони сейчас покажет на него. — Он знает, я вам клянусь. И пусть не прикрывается «потерей памяти».

Сухое лицо мисс Портер как будто бы оживилось. Посмотреть на Брюса Дик так и не смог. На смену секундному спокойствию пришла тревога. Почему Джокер не назвал имени, которое определенно знал? Руководствовался ли он каким-то планом или, как часто делал, бил точечно в очередной попытке доказать, что может пустить их жизни под откос, даже будучи запертым, обезвреженным и беззубым?

— И где гарантия того, что Джокер это не выдумал? Как мне помнится, он не самый надежный свидетель, да и вообще не самый искренний человек, — скептически сказала Портер.

— О, ну тут я пришел не с пустыми руками, — ответил Пино. — У меня есть несколько фактов, подтверждающих слова. Например, посмотрите на шрам на его левой щеке. Джокер утверждает, что это его инициал, оставленный им шесть лет назад. Я знаю, мисс Портер, вы можете ответить, что Джокер просто увидел мистера Доу по телевизору, загнивая от скуки в своей дыре, и придумал эту историю, но как вы объясните то, что Джокер знает, что у Джона Доу в общей сложности было сломано три ребра, выбито левое колено и многое другое? У меня все записано! — он зашарил во внутреннем кармане цветастого пиджака и вытащил оттуда измятый блокнот. — Тело не врет, мисс Портер! Проведите экспертизу. Да хоть прямо сейчас! — он сверился с записями. — Джокер говорит: один продольный шрам под грудью. Две колотые раны слева у пупка на животе...

— Проверьте! — крикнул кто-то в толпе.

— Химические ожоги по внутренней стороне бедер.

Люди закричали. Кто-то требовал провести экспертизу прямо сейчас, женщина на первом ряду охала и зажимала рот руками, а адвокат Симпсон вытирал лоб носовым платком.

Джейсон весь покраснел, из-за чего выпуклые шрамы на лице стали только белее и ярче, и и заерзал на неудобном стуле. Он невольно вцепился в свои рукава, ожидая, что сейчас с него начнут сдирать рыжую робу, и сжал губы.

— Два коренных зуба отсутствуют или заменены на протезы. Разбиты суставы мизинцев на ногах, — подслеповато щурясь на бумажку, продолжил зачитывать Пино Марони.

Как никогда, Дику хотелось заставить его заткнуться. Он уже не знал, как ему повернуться, чтобы привлекать меньше внимания, находясь на самом видном месте, и какое выражение лица надеть, чтобы сохранить баланс между надлежащим голодным любопытством и сожалением, что правила этикета не позволяют кидаться на людей и рвать их одежду, и при этом не выдать злости. Дик неловко потупился. Ему так хотелось посмотреть на Брюса. На Брюса, который всегда знал, что сказать и как себя повести, но Дик боялся, что столкнется с таким же опустошительным замешательством, которое испытывал и сам.

Дженис Портер переглянулась с судьей, губы ее чуть тронула улыбка. Она подошла к его столу и зашептала что-то ему на ухо.

— Судебное заседание откладывается до пятницы! Следствию требуется время, чтобы обработать новую информацию, — объявил судья и поднялся с места. — Прошу всех соблюдать порядок и покинуть зал.

Два охранника взяли под руки непривычно молчаливого Джейсона и потащили его к задней двери. Он еле переставлял ноги.

Дик подождал, пока людской поток поредеетет, и догнал Брюса уже на ступенях. Тот стоял, запрокинув лицо к солнцу и прикрыв глаза. Лицо его было спокойным и умиротворенным, как будто не прошло и получаса, а он уже перешел к стадии принятия.

— Почему? — тихо спросил Дик. — Почему он не назвал Марони имя?

— Потому что где же тут шутка? — флегматично ответил Брюс.

Внизу у основания ступеней припарковался белый фургончик одного из молодых телеканалов — небольшого, но за этот счет пронырливого и быстро набирающего популярность — и брюнетка с микрофоном брала интервью у одного из свидетелей произошедшего. На площади перед судом толпились слушатели заседания, и все как один наговаривали что-то в свои сотовые телефоны. Некоторые размахивали руками, не в силах сдержать волнения. На тротуаре Пино Марони нервно поглядывал на часы, и буквально минуту спустя рядом затормозил черный кадиллак. Марони торопливо забрался вовнутрь и уехал.

Журналистка, заметив Брюса, тут же бросила своего предыдущего героя и кинулась вверх по ступеням, громко цокая каблуками.

— Мистер Уэйн, — закричала она на бегу. — Мистер Уэйн, а вы как думаете? Пара вопросов! Пойдет ли Колпак на сделку со следствием?

— А вот и шутка, — быстро прошептал Дику Брюс.

И привычно улыбнулся камере.

* * *

 

Когда-то Дику было восемнадцать и он неловко опускал глаза, сталкиваясь взглядом с Барбарой Гордон. Он боялся, что его поймают с поличным. Скрывать свою влюбленность, точно какую-то постыдную тайну, было не так сложно. Конечно, это мучило Дика, но одновременно возносило его над реальностью, придавая каждому эпизоду его жизни особое сакральное значение. Даже разделенный наедине сэндвич с тунцом превращался в бесценный набор образов, достойных запечатления в венке сонетов. Что уж говорить об общей тайне, что их связывала, о ночных патрулях с Брюсом, об опасных приключениях, непременно заканчивающихся победой справедливости.

Шесть месяцев Дик охранял свой секрет, упорно делая вид, что совсем не влюблен в Барбару, и это было не так сложно.

Куда сложнее стало через несколько лет, когда Дику пришлось делать вид, что он все еще любит ее.

Это было изнурительно, превращало каждый совместный день в испытание и делало жизнь еще более стылой, чем обычно. Дик не разлюбил Барбару в одном мгновенье. Нет, это происходило постепенно, Дик точно спускался по лестнице, на первой ступени которой он вдруг осознал, что его раздражает ее манера есть. Объективно Барбара не делала ничего вопиющего, но Дик смотрел, как она сосредоточенно вычленяет из мяса редкие жилы и откладывает их на край тарелки, и неожиданно для себя самого возмутился и испытал прилив смутного отвращения. С тех пор пути обратно уже не было, и постепенное осознание того, что чувство, от которого Дик когда-то не спал ночами, сходит на нет, приводило в ужас. С каждым днем Дик был влюблен в Барбару все меньше, но прилагал чудовищные усилия, чтобы она этого не заметила. Он упорно надеялся: все встанет на свои места.

В отличие от тайной влюбленности тайное равнодушие усугубляло его и без того не лучшее положение. Супергеройская практика больше отнимала, чем давала, и основной ценой, кроме практически ежедневного риска смерти, стала неестественная для живого человека (а особенного такого, как Дик) обособленность. Дик знал, что расставание с Барбарой будет означать полную изоляцию. Конечно, у него оставался Брюс и их общие союзники, но с Брюсом не посмотришь ситком, не посмеешься, не побежишь в пять утра смотреть на восход в даунтаун, не заведешь собаку, не расскажешь о своих страхах, не поплачешь. Конечно, был еще Тим, но Тим был поглощен их с Брюсом деятельностью и покамест не собирался выбираться из поместья Уэйнов. А Дик не собирался возвращаться обратно.

Барбара удивительно безбурно восприняла новость о расставании. Быть может, она тоже больше не была в него влюблена, и они оба просто притерлись друг к другу после яркой подростковой влюбленности и долгих лет вместе. Дик любил Барбару в том числе и за это — за непоколебимое спокойствие, которого у него не было никогда. Они не смогли решить, кто из них съедет, а кто останется в квартире, так что решили разорвать совместный контракт об аренде и снова начать искать поодиночке.

Целую неделю Дик и Барбара разбирали и делили вещи. Дик забрал несколько продавленный диван, на котором они посмотрели несколько сотен фильмов, много десятков раз занимались сексом и минимум трижды зашивали друг другу раны после неудачных ночей. Барбара взяла себе набор разномастной и разнокалиберной посуды — ни один комплект не жил у них долго. Взяла зеленую чашку с надписью «Я знаю» — на вторую такую же с надписью «Я люблю тебя» наступил неприлично пьяный для полудня Рой Харпер три года назад, когда Дик притащил его домой, чтобы привести в чувства. Взяла журнальный столик из антикварной лавки.

Они поделили вещи и покинули свою квартиру, погрузив все пожитки каждый в свой взятый напрокат фургон. Голая квартира выглядела противоестественно. Признаки жизни давно въелись в пол и стены: еле заметные пятна крови, царапины, замененное стекло в окне в гостиной, и теперь в отсутствии мебели стали особенно заметны, точно шрамы и пигментные пятна на нагом теле. Дик бросил последний взгляд на этот уже завершенный период своей жизни и отдал ключи лендлорду.

В настоящем, каждый раз возвращаясь в свою пустую квартиру, Дик готов был признать, что скучает по тем временам. Они с Барбарой все еще поддерживали хорошие отношения, регулярно виделись, иногда случайно сталкивались в ночи где-то на уровне пары сотни метров над землей и всегда приходили друг другу на помощь. Нет, Дик не хотел вернуть Барбару обратно и скучал даже не по ней, а по себе предыдущему и их совместному прошлому.

Дик захлопнул входную дверь, по привычке вслушался в полную тишину, которая гарантировала безопасность, и рухнул на уже ставший родным диван.

— Представляешь, — сказал Дик воображаемой Барбаре. — Возможно, сейчас мне стоит не сидеть тут и пялиться в стену, а бежать собирать вещи и завтра уезжать из Готэма на первом же поезде. Или помогать Брюсу имитировать его собственное убийство. Возможно, именно сейчас Джейсон рассказывает Лоубу и Портер про то, как мы с ним познакомились. И где находится Бэтпещера. Надиктовывает номер моего социального страхования...

Как они познакомились? Дик и сам уже забыл.

После Барбары Дик так и не сумел найти постоянного партнера — его образ жизни не допускал этого. Даже самый невинный вечер перед телевизором в компании другого человека в случае Дика оборачивался острым приступом паранойи: а вдруг он бросил костюм на полу в ванной, вдруг из-под дивана торчит ручка закатившейся туда накануне эскримы, а в ящике со столовыми приборами завалялся бэтаранг, который Дик стащил еще заре своей супергеройской карьеры много лет назад, а потом годами тщетно подавлял в себе сентиментальность, но выкинуть так и не смог. Будь Дик чуть более собранным — будь Дик таким, как Брюс — он бы научился вживаться в роль так, чтобы забывать о другой стороне своей жизни, когда того требует ситуация. Но Дик не был Брюсом.

Сначала вынужденная нестабильность в отношениях и постоянная смена партнеров приучила Дика видеть особую привлекательность этой сиюминутности. На протяжении лет он не спал с одним и тем же человеком больше двух раз, потому что в этом случае отпадала надобность врать и путаться в собственной лжи. Тогда Дик был доволен, но через пару лет понял, что это больше не приносит ему удовольствия. Потребность в прямом разговоре, которого никогда не могло случиться, лишала секс всякой искренности. Возможно, это была зрелость или та же усталость, но на двадцать девятом году жизни Дик понял, что предпочитает проводить редкие свободные вечера в одиночестве.

Сейчас отсутствие Барбары сказывалось сильнее, чем обычно.

* * *

 

На следующее утро Джейсон пропал. Дик узнал об этом от Рене: новость быстро разлетелась по участку, вопреки увещеваниям начальства, и хотя Рассел не без уважения и восхищения рассказывал Дику, что Колпак смылся, не желая впутываться в конфликт с Бэтменом, который бы точно последствовал за сделкой с Портер, Дик знал, что Джейсон не мог покинуть изолятор самостоятельно.

— Не хлопай дверью так яростно, Ричард, — дружелюбно сказал Лоуб.

— Сэр, — в тон ему ответил Дик, хотя заранее понимал, что ничем хорошим этот разговор не кончится. — Честно говоря, я не могу понять, почему мы не занимаемся целенаправленными поисками Колпака. Вы прекрасно понимаете, что он не сбежал.

— Да? — удивился Лоуб. — А я считаю, что он сбежал. Доказательств обратного у нас нет.

— Зачем вы врете мне? Мы тут вдвоем, и оба прекрасно понимаем, что случилось.

— О чем ты говоришь, Ричард? Хочешь выпить?

— В любом случае — какая разница, как именно он пропал? — воскликнул Дик. — Разве не наша задача обыскать каждый угол этого города и найти его?

— Я думаю, это задача спецслужб, — сказал Лоуб.

Но Дик знал, куда давить, пусть это было и чревато.

— Что бы сказал Бэтмен? — будто невзначай спросил он. — Колпак мог убить десятки человек, но мы, как представители власти, не можем дать мафии... — Дику стало не по себе от этих слов. — Не можем дать мафии разобраться с ним. Бэтмен был бы недоволен такой инертностью, сэр, это точно.

Лоуб стал пунцовый, как ряженый Санта Клаусом студент в промороженном мидтауне на Рождество. Он прекрасно знал, что первым отстранением от должности был обязан в том числе и Бэтмену. Второй осечки Лоуб позволить себе уже не мог.

Он вздохнул, отложил свою тетрадь с пометками и налил себе виски из графина в стоящий рядом стакан.

— Ричард, — осторожно начал он. — Ты сообразительный молодой человек. Подумай сам — сколько можно работать под надзором этого фрика? Я временами чувствую себя нерадивым школьником, которого вот-вот прихватит за ухо учитель. А я взрослый мужчина. Я получил эту должность и взвалил себе на плечи ответственность не для того, чтобы какой-то больной в костюме приходил, когда ему вздумается, и учил меня жить.

Дик не мог понять, куда тот клонит.

— Уже ясно, что Колпак не хочет идти на сделку со следствием и будет до конца отбрехиваться провалами в памяти. Подозреваю, что в руках Фальконе, или Марони, или кто там за этим стоит, он станет более сговорчив, и, быть может, мы наконец избавимся от этого позорного и нежелательного сотрудничества. С Бэтменом, — после паузы пояснил Лоуб, залпом осушил стакан и выжидающе посмотрел на Дика.

Кровь отлила от щек Дика.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — сипло переспросил он.

— Сам понимаешь. Иногда лучше не вмешиваться и посмотреть, что будет.

Сукин сын, пронеслось в голове. Трусливая тварь.

— Мне не близки ваши методы, — сухо ответил Дик. — Более того, я нахожу их омерзительными. Я немного не так представлял себе работу полиции.

Лоуб резко посерьезнел. Очевидно, не такой реакции он ждал от одного из лучших своих офицеров. Он поднялся с места и наклонился к Дику так близко, что Дик чувствовал тепло его дыхания и резкий запах виски.

— Добро пожаловать в реальный мир. Славно, что не ты тут воплощаешь свое виденье работы полиции.

— Я нахожу ваше решение противоречащим рабочей этике, — сказал Дик, не отстранившись. — И даже преступным.

— И что же ты сделаешь теперь? Ой, — сказал Лоуб, таким тоном, словно извинялся за разбитую в гостях чашку, — опасный террорист сбежал из-под следствия! Наверное, при помощи соучастников! Полиция сутки прочесывала город, но не нашла ни следа. Полагаю, Колпак уже давно сидит на Аляске в компании оленей и кукурузников! Что ты сделаешь? — быстро заговорил он шепотом. — Как ты докажешь, что я не сделал все, что мог? Папочке пожалуешься?

Дик отшатнулся и споткнулся о кресло. Его охватила бессильная злость, по-детски жалкая и беспомощная обида. Дик столько раз сталкивался с самыми отталкивающими проявлениями реальной жизни со всем ее взвешенным прагматизмом, проставляющим на людях ценники и бирки, но до конца поверить в это никак не мог.

— Уж поверьте, если Бэтмен придет, я и пальцем не пошевелю, чтобы заступиться за вас, — сказал Дик.

Уходя, он оглушительно хлопнул дверью.


	4. Chapter 4

Клуб Фальконе воспевал давно ушедшую эпоху, пытаясь окунуть своих клиентов в доцифровые время расцвета джаза, бурлеска и ценности материального. В попытках отторгнуть новый век, когда деньги потеряли запах в силу своей бесплотности, превратившись в строку цифр в виртуальном пространстве, а войны перестали концентрироваться в одной точке времени и места, растянувшись в одно мутное бескровное сражение, охватившее всю планету, Фальконе запрещали пользоваться мобильными телефонами и на территории своего заведения и требовали от посетителей строгого дресс-кода. Женщины тут носили платья и ярко малевали губы, а мужчины ходили в бабочках и курили сигары.

Дик облокотился на стойку, привалившись к ней спиной. Он выискивал знакомые лица, зная многих по именам, пока большая часть из них не имела ни малейшего понятия о его существовании. Дик слишком долго возился дома, пытаясь разрешить идиотскую дилемму — поддеть ли костюм под пиджак с рубашкой или же сунуть в сумку. Он все думал, что каждая минута промедления может стоить Джейсону жизни или Брюсу его тайны — упрямое молчание Джейсона на судебном заседании отнюдь не говорило о том, что он будет готов лечь в могилу второй раз и унести с собой имя человека под маской летучей мыши. И Дик не знал, что заставляло его нервничать больше — судьба Джейсона или судьба Брюса. В его голове это превращалось в дурную басню с моралью: ты никого не можешь спасти, Ричард Грейсон. Ни свою мать, ни отца, ни Тодда, ни этот город.

Дик остановил выбор на крупном дебелом типе в компании за столом в противоположном углу. Тип зычно хохотал, подобострастно глядя в лицо одному из Фальконе, сидевшему во главе стола. Дик помнил его по той ночи, когда впервые встретил Колпака — тот вышел с Сионисом из длинной чёрной машины.

— Чего желаете выпить? — раздался над ухом вкрадчивый голос бармена.

— Чего-нибудь сладкого и липкого. С зонтиком. Запишите на счет моего друга, — ответил Дик и кивнул в сторону шестерки Сиониса.

Он прихватил коктейль со стойки и, обогнув улыбавшуюся ему блондинку в смешных кудряшках, двинулся к дальнему столу.

— Простите, — сказал Дик, остановился рядом со своей жертвой и плеснул красную жидкость на белую манишку. Стол замолчал. Фальконе, прищурившись, уставился на Дика. Подручный Сиониса глядел, как по груди расплывается водянистое красное пятно, а потом поднял глаза и вдруг посветлел лицом.

— Так неловко с моей стороны, я прошу прощения, — забормотал Дик. — Никак не усвою, когда стоит заканчивать пить.

— Чепуха! Я все равно не ношу одну и ту же рубашку дважды, — ответил телохранитель Сиониса и хохотнул.

— Я такой неуклюжий, — сказал Дик не веря в то, что он в самом деле произносит эти слова этим тоном.

— Простите меня, джентльмены, — мужчина встал. Он был выше Дика на голову. — Я отлучусь в сортир... В уборную! — поправился он, вспомнив про эпоху высокого джаза и гангстерской романтики.

Он обошёл Дика, не прерывая зрительного контакта, и Дик, даже не выждав пары минут для приличия, пошёл за ним.

Уборные в клубе вовсе не соответствовали желанному Фальконе времени, отличаясь особой чистотой. Фарфоровые бачки и раковины, белые, как зубы первоклассницы, стопка чистых полотенец и тяжёлые дубовые двери.

Как только дверь захлопнулась за их спинами, оба остановились. Внимательно посмотрели друг на друга — Дик лукаво, а мужчина с гордостью и предвкушением.

— Как тебя звать? — спросил Дик.

— Фред, — сказал тот хриплым голосом.

— Ты словил джекпот, Фред, — прошептал Дик и втолкнул Фреда в кабинку. Фред повалился на закрытую крышку унитаза и дернул Дика на себя, насколько хватало сил, схватившись за его рубашку. С рубашки Дика посыпались пуговицы.

— Это что ещё за херня? — удивился Фред, скосив глаза. Из под расстегнутой одежды его потенциального любовника виднелись синие крылья.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Дика. Он схватил Фреда за руку и, развернув его, ткнул лицом в блестящий бачок, выкрутив его кисть.

— Это твоя мама, Фред, напоминает тебе о том, что не стоит ходить в укромные места с незнакомцами. Мама не учила тебя такому, а, Фред? — тихо сказал Дик ему на ухо, отстраненно подумав, что звучит как Джейсон.

— Блядь!

— Где Сионис, Фред?

— Какой Сионис?!

— Роман Сионис, твой работодатель.

— Впервые слышу... Ай!

Его лоб с зычным неприятным звуком столкнулся с бачком.

— У меня нет на это времени. Я просто сломаю тебе руку, и он уволит тебя за профнепригодность, так что ваши пути на этой ноте в любом случае разойдутся.

— Я не бегаю за ним по пятам, как соба... Ай! Он в ресторане Фальконе, они встречаются там каждую субботу...

— Какая мне разница? Где этот ресторан?

— Угол Линкольн и Хьюстон! Кажется, это номер триста восемьдесят пять по Линкольн!

Дик выпустил руку, и запыхавшийся Фред рухнул на пол кабинки. Он прижал кисть к груди, а по его лбу градом катился пот, из-за чего зализанные редкие волосы стали топорщиться. Вид у него был злой и жалкий.

— Этот город больше вам не принадлежит, — просипел он. — Ваше время кончилось и длина ваших жизней — лишь вопрос занятости Фальконе и Марони.

— Рад был узнать твое мнение, — ответил Дик, сунул руку в его карман, вытащил оттуда пластиковую карточку и вышел из кабинки.

— Вы все! — в исступлении от алкоголя и адреналина заорал Фред. — Вы все — пережитки времени, как и этот сраный клуб. Очнись, бэтмальчик! Вы никому тут не нужны! На дворе двадцать первый век! А ну вернись, пидор!

Хлопнула тяжелая дверь. В зале стоял крепкий запах сигар. У самого туалета Дик влетел в блондинку с кудряшками и чуть не сбил ее с ног. Она захлопала глазами, он извинился и стремительно выбежал на улицу.

* * *

 

Небоскреб на углу Линкольн и Хьюстон был занят телефонной компанией, принадлежащей семье Фальконе. Дик знал, что на последнем этаже Фальконе устраивали частные вечеринки в небольшом закрытом ресторане, но ему бы никогда не пришло в голову, что Сионис потащит Джейсона именно туда.

С другой стороны, подсказало Дику подсознание со спокойными интонациями Барбары, для извлечения глубоко захороненной информации сложно найти более подходящее место, чем кухня. И не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться — и Сионис, и Марони, и Фальконе заинтересованы в разговоре с Джейсоном, так что в этом триумвирате нет ничего неожиданного.

Будь у Дика больше времени, он бы придумал что-нибудь умнее, чем идти в ресторан Фальконе через главный вход, но счет шел на минуты. Джейсон мог был быть мертв, а личность Бэтмена рассекречена. У Дика было два пути — влезть через крышу и быть пристреленным там или цивилизованно войти в холл, поймать первую порцию пуль еще снизу у лифта, а потом вторую уже наверху. Если охрана Фальконе не страдает умственной отсталостью, разительную внешнюю непохожесть обладателя пропуска с человеком на фотографии они заметят сразу же. Несмотря на то, что на первый взгляд проникновение через крышу казалось безопаснее, Дик медленно подошел к двустворчатой и тяжелой входной двери, взялся за холодную ручку и потянул на себя.

Внутри было просторно и пусто. Сложно было поверить в то, что это холл телефонной компании, но, возможно, здание когда-то занимала гостиница. По левую руку был пустой гардероб. В полумраке на крючках тускло золотились номерки. Чуть дальше, ближе к лифтам, стояла конторка, которую днем занимал нанятый компанией охранник, пропускающий работников в офисы. Теперь там сидел мрачного вида огромный мужчина и смотрел куда-то в пол. На его складчатом и бугристом лице застыло задумчивое и печальные выражение, точно он в данную минуту размышлял о всех мировых проблемах одновременно. Мужчина поднял голову и нахмурился, увидев Дика.

— Привет, — с идиотическим дружелюбием сказал Дик. — Я с Сионисом.

— Да? — без энтузиазма переспросил мужчина. — Точно, я тебя уже где-то видел.

Дик внутренне содрогнулся. Он не помнил этого человека, но их минувшая встреча могла пройти лишь в одних условиях — человек был одним из тех, кого офицер Грейсон арестовывал и допрашивал, пытаясь добраться до Фальконе легальным способом.

— Я пройду? — спросил Дик.

Мужчина кивнул, но когда Дик двинулся мимо конторки вдруг жестом остановил его.

— Слышь, если пойдешь обратно в ближайшие пару часов, захвати мне сверху чего-нибудь поесть. Или хотя бы кофе. Я третьи сутки на ногах, — сказал телохранитель.

— Как я тебя понимаю, — ответил Дик и не соврал. — Прихвачу.

Телохранитель вдруг обнажил крупные белые зубы, а щеки его пошли морщинами, и Дик запоздало понял, что это улыбка. Лицо мужчины внезапно преобразилось, когда он улыбнулся широко и устало, вложив в это всю солидарность и признательность, которые знал.

— Спасибо тебе, — тихо сказал он, а потом явно хотел произнести что-то еще, но тут глаза его расширились в удивлении, а Дик, повинуясь скорее инстинкту, чем логике, упал на колени. Пуля просвистела над головой, из кремовой стены брызнула кирпичная крошка.

Дик посмотрел через плечо. Двери лифта оказались открыты, но стрелка было не видать — их с Диком разделяла череда столов с массивным креслами, выставленных в холле для ожидающих.

— Ты в себе? — изумленно спросил телохранитель, сидящий за конторкой.

Его вытянутые ноги были прямо перед Диком, и Дик почему-то отметил, что охранник носит белые носки с черными ботинками.

— Это еще кто? — крикнул стрелявший. У него был приятный низкий голос, отдаленно напомнивший Дику о Брюсе.

— Это человек Сиониса.

— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы Роман Сионис брал на работу сопляков из колледжа.

— Некоторые тут просто тщательно следят за собой, — сказал Дик и поднял руку с краденным пропуском. — Мне скоро четвертый десяток! Не стреляй, смотри, что у меня есть.

— Посмотри, что у него там, Берти, — приказал стоявший в лифте.

Морщинистая голова Берти возвышалась над конторкой. Он закатил глаза, вздохнул и встал, а потом потянулся к карточке. Не дожидаясь разоблачения, Дик молниеносно выхватил эскриму и, пустив разряд, ударил ей по лодыжке Берти. Без единого звука Берти осел в кресле, а Дик, перекувырнувшись, прокатился под конторкой и спрятался за одной из тумб с выдвижными ящиками, на которых держалась столешница. Вторая пуля угодила прямо в стол.

— Я же говорил! — торжествующе воскликнул охранник из лифта. Дик слышал, как осторожно и тихо он движется в его сторону. — Сионис не берет на работу сопляков!

Когда тихий перестук его каблуков раздался над самым ухом, Дик запрыгнул на стол. Не ждавший от него такой физической подготовки второй телохранитель от неожиданности выстрелил куда-то в сторону, и Дик со всей силы заехал ему эскримой в грудь, а потом, скатившись на пол, побежал к лифту, краем глаза отмечая, что его противник рухнул плашмя. Дик нажал на кнопку последнего этажа и принялся выбираться из штанов, жалея, что с хорошим костюмом придется распрощаться, а еще о том, что, оскорбленный равнодушием и подгоняемый самонадеянностью, он не позвал с собой Бэтмена.

Лифт ехал невыносимо медленно. Рубашку, брюки и пиджак Дик бросил на пол, предварительно проверив карманы. Раздался тонкий звонок, знаменующий остановку. Дик нацепил маску, выдохнул и вышел.

На этаже было тихо и темно — значит, ему невероятно повезло, и телохранители не успели донести Фальконе о вторжении. Откуда-то доносилась музыка, и Дик пошел на звук, заглядывая за углы и затаив дыхание.

В самом конце коридора в зале горел свет. Столы были выставлены у стен, лишь один, самый массивный, находился в центре комнаты, а за ним сидело несколько человек. Один из них, подхихикивая, что-то громко рассказывал, и Дик узнал голос Пино Марони. Шутка явно была малоудачной — все остальные вяло слушали и молча жевали. Напротив Марони развалился в кресле его брат. В торце стола сидел молчаливый Сионис. Даже сейчас он не снял своей маски, еда перед ним стояла нетронутая. Никого из Фальконе не было видно. Джейсона тоже.

Дик осмотрелся: он стоял на небольшой площадке. По правую руку виднелась дверь, ведущая на аварийную лестницу, прямо перед ним — окно. Дик неслышно пересек коридор, открыл окно, снова заглянул за угол, вытащил дымовую шашку и бросил ее в зал. Раздался крик Пино, щелкнул курок, а Дик уже вылез на карниз и быстро перебрался к соседнему окну, выбил защищенным локтем стекло и ввалился в заполненный дымом ресторан. Ему было страшно и немного весело, адреналин ударил в кровь, а мысль о том, что это с большой вероятностью могут быть последние минуты его жизни, только добавляли Дику решимости. Разряд эскримы окрасил дым в голубой, словно Дик принимал участие в очередном цирковом шоу. Из густой пелены прямо перед ним появился Умберто Марони, но не успел он выстрелить, как Дик схватил его за руку и вытащил ее из сустава, и в ту же секунду замер, прячась в дымовой завесе. Где-то рядом раздавалось чье-то шумное дыхание.

— Бэтмен? — решительно спросил Пино Марони. — Это ты? Все бесполезно, Бэтмен. Я знаю, кто ты. Мои люди уже едут к тебе домой. Мальчишка сдал тебя с потрохами.

— Ты врешь, — ответил Дик ему прямо на ухо. — Ты бы не травил здесь просроченные анекдоты, если бы знал, кто такой Бэтмен.

Он схватил Пино сзади за шею сзади и прижал к себе.

— Где он? Где Робин? Ты хочешь получить летальный разряд прямо в лицо, Пино?

— Ты не убьешь меня, — нервно рассмеялся Пино, скосив глаза на перчатку с синей полоской. Его грудь ходила ходуном.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Дик, стараясь звучать устрашающе. Он нащупал под пиджаком Пино кобуру и извлек из нее пистолет. — Мне нечего терять. Где Бэтмен, там и я. Проще сразу залезть в мешок для тела, чем ждать, пока вы замучаете Колпака до того, как он назовет вам все имена. Где он?

В густом дыму все еще не было видно ни зги. Пино Марони помолчал, прикидывая, сколько истины в прозвучавшей угрозе, а потом закашлялся:

— Прямо. Прямо, — сказал он. — Там кухня. Если ты будешь любезен со мной, я просто попрошу своих людей пристрелить вашего Робина, избавив нас всех от неприятностей.

— Я не буду с тобой любезен, — ответил Дик и потащил его вперед.

Дик толкнул коленом двери кухни, а его рука дрогнула с непривычки, когда он приставил пистолет к челюсти Пино и шагнул вперед, под свет флуоресцентных ламп. Дик прекрасно знал, что никогда не сможет выстрелить, никогда не сможет убить человека, даже если это Пино Марони, и боялся, что страх ясно читается на его лице, несмотря на маску, а фальшь сквозит в голосе пустой угрозой.

— Не стрелять! — закричал Дик. — Или я убью его. Я не шучу!

Кухня была натерта до блеска, хотя еще сорок минут назад тут готовили ужин для друзей семьи Фальконе. Посреди помещения сидела в инвалидном кресле София, гордо задрав подбородок. Этому способствовала блестящая конструкция, венчавшаяся окружностью, которая обхватывала голову Софии и впивалась штырями в виски и лоб, помогая ей держать голову в вертикальном положении вопреки перебитому и искалеченному позвоночнику. Несмотря на паралич, в Софии было решительное спокойствие, словно она сама выбрала сидеть сейчас, не шевелясь, а не была обречена на вечную недвижимость. Это походило на гипнотическое оцепенение змеи, точно София могла в любой момент вскочить и сломать Дику череп, сжав его своей громадной рукой.

За ней, вскинув руки с оружием, стояли два рослых человека в бронежилетах, а у раковины съежился низкорослый повар в красном фартуке, сжав в кулаке картофелечистку.

— Это моя работа... — невнятно промямлил он, оправдываясь.

Дик на мгновение растерялся, а потом опустил глаза и понял, о чем тот говорил.

Завалившись на бок у дверцы под раковиной, на полу лежал Джейсон, прижав окровавленные руки к груди, где рыжая форма уже покрылась темными разводами. Перемешанная со слюной кровь медленно капала из его приоткрытого рта на белый кафель. Крови было столько, что Дик на мгновение подумал — Джейсон уже мертв, и только снова взглянув на перепачканные рукава повара и грязную овощечистку Дик понял, что произошло.

— Брось это! — заорал он.

Повар заозирался, будто никак не мог осознать, что Дик имел ввиду, а потом разжал пальцы и выронил инструмент. Тот со звяканьем закатился под плиту. Джейсон приоткрыл веки и посмотрел сквозь Дика устремленными в никуда зрачками.

София хмыкнула и дернула кистью руки, приказывая своим людям не стрелять.

— На что мне твой Пино, мальчик? — сказала она. — Жалкое зрелище. Дорогой, если ты думаешь, что я не готова заплатить жизнью Пино за Бэтмена, то ты совсем меня не знаешь.

— Шлюха, — процедил Марони. Его лицо покраснело, а сам он заерзал и ощутимо вспотел. — Что бы сейчас сказал твой папаша?

— К сожалению, его с нами нет уже год как, — ответила София. — Стреляй, Бэтмальчик.

Она знает, что я никогда этого не сделаю, подумал Дик. Адреналин медленно отступал, а осознание ужаса ситуации обволакивало мысли и тормозило реакции. Она знает, что я блефую. Мы оба погибли, я, Джейсон, а потом Фальконе опознает мое тело и доберется до Брюса.

— Тварь! — закричал Марони. — Я всегда был на твоей стороне! Всегда!

Дик не мог с точностью сказать, какой из мелькнувших в его голове образов подтолкнул его к тому, чтобы поднять руку, но он медленно вскинул ее, словно она ему не принадлежала, прицелился в колено одному из людей Фальконе и нажал на крючок. Пистолет дернулся в ладони, отдавая в локоть, Марони вздрогнул и сдавленно застонал, и пусть хлопок был оглушительно громкий, Дик все равно ясно слышал хруст колена и глухой удар, с которым телохранитель упал на кафельный пол.

Дик успел бросить быстрый взгляд на Джейсона — выстрел привел его в себя. Веки Джейсона распахнулись, и он посмотрел осмысленно, став в кои-то веки похожим на самого себя семилетней давности — но тут выстрелил второй телохранитель. Дик приготовился к боли, но Марони в его руках закричал и обмяк. Пуля вошла ему в плечо и застряла там. Дик только сильнее прижал Марони к себе и стиснул пистолет.

— Не любишь окружать себя умными людьми, София? — спросил он.

От предмета в руке Дика по телу теплыми волнами расходится сила, очевидная, простая и первобытная: он способен на все, все принадлежит ему и только ему, и ни единый человек не сможет стать на его пути. Жизнь Софии Фальконе могла закончиться в эту же секунду, пошевели Дик пальцем в самом прямом смысле выражения.

— Скажи ему бросить пистолет, — сказал Дик. — Пусть этот тип бросит пистолет, или я прострелю и ему колено, и ты покатишься отсюда сама. Сомневаюсь, что после тобою сказанного Пино подтолкнет твою коляску.

Джейсон неуклюже приподнялся на локте, прижав скорченные кисти к груди. София посмотрела на Дика, не мигая, ощупала глазами с ног до головы, и сказала:

— Винни, брось пистолет. Этот Робин все равно ничего нам не скажет.

Винни повиновался. Дик выпустил Марони, который тут же зажал раненное плечо, сел на пол и начал ругаться сквозь зубы, подошел к Джейсону и помог ему встать. Только сейчас Дик заметил на краю раковины пять перепачканных кровью крошечных скорлупок, тонких и хрупких на вид. Джейсон зашипел и сжал левую руку в кулак, словно при судороге.

— Блядь! — закричал он, широко разинув рот, с трудом выпрямил пальцы и посмотрел на лишенные ногтей окровавленные кончики. Вся его рука была в крови, и Дика вело от этого зрелища, пока он со страхом думал, сколько кожи они успели снять с Джейсона, пока Дик искал его. Кровь никак не останавливаясь и все текла, капала на пол и пахла так остро, что кружилась голова.

Я выстрелил в человека, подумал Дик. Я впервые в жизни выстрелил в живого человека.

У него начали потеть ладони.

— Ничего личного, но я доберусь до тебя, — сказал Джейсон, опираясь на Дика. — Мне не жалко своей руки, однако сбор доказательств и судебный процесс отнимает столько времени, а Готэм не может ждать так долго.

— Накинешься на беззащитную инвалидку? — сухо спросила Софию.

— С чего ты взяла, что это будет сегодня? — ответил Джейсон. На его губах вздулся пузырек кровавой слюны. — Но заранее предупреждаю: я не Найтвинг. Когда я вернусь, то буду стрелять не по коленям.

Впрочем, решимость оставила его, как только они вышли в зал. Джейсон беззвучно шептал что-то себе под нос и, кажется, был близок к обмороку.

Сионис сидел за столом, откинувшись на спинку стула. Перед ним на темно-зеленой тарелке лежал остывший стейк. Сионис расстегнул молнию, символизирующую рот, и курил. Он будто и не собирался мешать Дику увести Джейсона. Дым в зале почти рассеялся. Умберто Марони, которому Дик выбил плечо, растянулся на полу у стола, привалившись спиной к ножке, и жалобно стонал. Дик неуверенно направил на Сиониса пистолет, но запал уже пропал, и Дик чувствовал себя полным идиотом и обманщиком.

— Ты как муха в дерьме, Найтвинг, — сказал Сионис и затянулся сквозь отверстие у рта. — Сидишь себе в нем, копаешься, пытаешься разгрести, считаешь, что со временем ты с ним справишься. Но дерьма станет только больше.

Он потушил окурок о нетронутый кусок мяса.

Дик подошел к окну, перехватил Джейсона, прижав его к себе, и выпустил трос, зацепившись им за карниз соседнего небоскреба.

— Поглядите, у нас тут сраный философ, — пробормотал Джейсон, баюкая свою руку.

— Держись за меня, — произнес Дик.

Холодный ночной воздух ударил им в лица.

* * *

 

Дик посмотрел наверх, туда, где блестел перпендикуляр поднятой оконной рамы, отражая луну, и понял, что никогда не заберется наверх через окно с Джейсоном под мышкой.

Джейсон неровно дышал и пытался цепляться за Дика, и Дик чувствовал сквозь ткань костюма то, как впиваются в его кожу непривычно мягкие, голые кончики пальцев. Через короткие промежутки времени дыхание Джейсона выравнивалось, и он начинал оседать на землю, теряя сознание.

— Эй, — громким шепотом говорил ему Дик. — Пожалуйста, не падай в обморок. Я не втащу твое бездыханное тело на пятый этаж. Умоляю тебя, Джейсон!

— Никого толку от тебя нет, — пробормотал Джейсон, и Дик не мог разобрать, шутит ли он или говорит всерьез.

Дик снова выглянул из проулка с мусорными баками, от которых несло гнилью и жареной рыбой, и понял — у него нет другого выхода, кроме как преодолеть пять пролетов в костюме с Джейсоном наперевес.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Джейсон, когда Дик, прислонив его к кирпичной стене, принялся стаскивать с него куртку. — Нет, не говори мне, я не хочу знать.

— Если вдруг мы встретим моего соседа, мистера Суини. Жена запрещает ему курить в квартире, и он часто выходит на улицу, — сказал Дик, влезая в куртку. Запачканные кровью рукава были слишком длинны, а воротник оказался сырым от пота. Дик снял свою маску и сунул ее в карман.

— Ты здесь живешь? Вижу, Брюс решил на тебе сэкономить.

Дик не опустился до того, чтобы пускаться в объяснения их с Брюсом финансовых отношений, и, вдохнув побольше холодного ночного воздуха, обнял Джейсона за поясницу и пошел к подъезду.

— Но тебе еще хорошо, — неожиданно сказал Джейсон, прикрыв глаза, когда они уже стояли на самом пороге. — Некоторые из поместья Уэйнов просто переселились на шесть футов вниз. Вот это реальная экономия.

Дик почувствовал, как лицо краснеет от вспышки стыда, но ничего не ответил.

Они преодолели первый пролет, как вдруг сверху хрустнул замок и сразу же дверь с размаху влетела в стену.

— Пошел прочь! — раздался женский крик. Послышался глухой удар и шуршание подошв по полу. — Я сто раз просила тебя не курить дома, а ты не можешь ради меня поднять задницу со стула и выйти на улицу!

Дик замер, затаив дыхание, а Джейсон с любопытством задрал голову вверх. Впервые за последний час на его измученном лице мелькнула заинтересованность.

— Фрэнни, — вяло отозвался мистер Суини. — Ну Фрэнни, дорогая, я клянусь, это был последний раз. Ну не кричи на меня хотя бы в Рождество.

И снова удар — это Фрэнни толкнула его в грудь, сопротивляясь объятию. Дик искренне сочувствовал ее неудавшемуся браку, но отдал бы сейчас многое за скорое воссоединение супруг Суини.

— До Рождества еще жить и жить, — мрачно ответила Фрэнни, но уже без прежнего запала.

— Но дорогая... — беспомощно начал Суини и, не придумав нужных слов, судя по звукам, снова полез ее обнимать.

Джейсон навалился на Дика, повиснув на нем, тяжелый и нездорово горячий. Дик вдруг подумал, что никогда не был ближе к нему, чем сейчас. Их все время что-нибудь разделяло — металлический стол в полицейском участке, зеркальное стекло комнаты допросов, обезличивающая оппонента кипящая ревность и напускное равнодушие, что ее прикрывало.

Суини снова завозились. Фрэнни всхлипнула, но рыдание ее утонуло в воротнике прокуренного халата мужа.

Джейсон закатил глаза и презрительно поджал губы — конечно, кто бы мог подумать, что этим все кончится — и эта ребяческая гримаса сделала его младше, сняв с лица следы больных, одиноких и страшных лет.

С таким же выражением Джейсон говорил: «Смотреть „Реальную любовь“ в Рождество? Птичка Дикки, я знал, что ты жалок, но не настолько же.»

Фрэнни зашептала что-то невнятное, Суини жалко заутешал ее, запричитал, что совсем скоро навсегда бросит курить, они потоптались на месте еще секунд десять и зашли в квартиру. Аккуратно хлопнула входная дверь.

Собрав все свои силы, Дик вцепился в Джейсона и бросился вверх по лестнице. Он боялся, что не сумеет удержать равновесия, и тогда они оба кубарем покатятся вниз. Стоило Дику отпустить Джейсона уже на последней площадке перед собственной дверью, чтобы разобраться с замком, как Джейсон сел на грязный пол и уронил голову на грудь.

Наконец, дверь поддалась. Дик взял Джейсона под мышки и затащил в квартиру, прислонил его к стене, а потом сам опустился рядом и вытянул ноющие ноги. Он уже совсем не чувствовал адреналин, только колющую боль в ребрах, гудящую голову и неуютную мыслью: Дик понятия не имел, что теперь делать.

Это у Бэтмена всегда был план. Даже если все шло не так, как Бэтмен рассчитывал, он был готов к любому повороту событий, точно заранее предугадывал десятки сценариев и для каждого из них придумывал отдельный порядок действий. Бэтмен никогда (почти) не паниковал, не терял контроля над собой и даже не показывал удивления.

Или хорошо умел это прятать.

Но Дик не научился даже просто скрывать свою беспомощность перед чередой беспощадно независимых от него обстоятельств. Когда нужно было импровизировать, тело Дика обычно отзывалось быстрее, чем его разум. И в этот раз благородный импульс, реакция на чужую такую несправедливую боль, завел его в тупик.

Найтвинг с Бэтменом балансировали на размытой границе закона и произвола, обусловленной негласными правилами, установленными когда-то Гордоном. Правила сводились к тому, что Бэтмен вступает в игру там, где полиция не имеет власти, но, сидя у себя на полу в коридоре, Дик быстро пришел к осознанию: согласно этому правилу, он должен был вызвать полицию и скорую на Линкольн и уйти, а не тащить Джейсона к себе домой.

— И что теперь? — вдруг спросил Джейсон. — Позвонишь Брюсу, чтобы он приехал и провел воспитательную беседу?

— А ты хотел бы этого?

— А когда ты в последний раз видел, чтобы кто-нибудь делал все так, как хотел того я?

Дик не знал, что ему ответить.

— Можешь встать? У меня тут была аптечка. И какая-то еда. О том, что делать дальше, мы подумаем утром, — сказал Дик, ожидая насмешки. Но Джейсон молчал и только дышал, тяжело и громко.

Дик не решился включать верхний свет. Он усадил Джейсона на диван, бросил в корзину с грязным бельем пропитанную кровью и потом куртку, стащил с себя верхнюю часть костюма и завязал рукава на поясе, чтобы не терять времени, и вымыл руки.

— Ты что, никогда в жизни не стрелял в человека? — спросил Джейсон из темноты. Он даже не нуждался в ответе. — Есть что-то завораживающее в том, как это просто, правда? Чтобы убить человека из огнестрела даже потеть не нужно. Очень экономит силы и время. Этому Бэтмен вас не учит, нет?

Дик вытащил из шкафа аптечку и достал ватные тампоны и дезинфектор, а вместе с ними какую-то мазь, купленную им в китайском квартале по завету Альфреда.

— Что бы сказал Брюс, узнай он, что ты тут стреляешь направо и налево?

— А ты хотел, чтобы я оставил тебя там? Всегда могу вернуть на место, — не выдержал Дик. Он сел рядом, включил торшер и требовательно протянул руку.

— Не волнуйся. Это останется между нами. Я умею хранить секреты.

Джейсон был в ужасном состоянии. Когда Дик попробовал взять его ладонь в свою, Джейсон сжал губы, но по тому, как сократились в судороге его пальцы, как напряглось плечо, было ясно, что он еле сдерживает стон. Повар Фальконе снял целые лоскуты кожи, а из-за лишенных ногтей изуродованных пальцев рука имела лишь отдаленное сходство с человеческой конечностью. Дик не хотел говорить об этом вслух, но, возможно, Джейсону предстояло смириться с тем, что от его левой руки с этого момента будет мало толку.

— Ничего, — глухо сказал Джейсон, читая Дика, как открытую книгу. — Сомневаюсь, что в изоляторе орудует отряд первоклассных врачей, но мне хватит и правой.

Он шумно втянул воздух и заскрипел зубами, когда Дик дотронулся ватным тампоном до кожи, мышцы заходили у него под кожей, а лицо побелело.

— Это недолго, недолго, пожалуйста, потерпи, — зашептал Дик, сжимая его запястье, когда Джейсон по инерции попытался вырваться. — Все почти кончилось.

Джейсон только раздувал ноздри и бледнел. Волосы прилипли к мокрому лбу.

— Прошу тебя, не кричи, — Дик ловко снял крышечку с тюбика и залил рану зеленоватой мазью, резко пахнущей травами и золой.

— А бинты? — загробным тоном спросил Джейсон.

— Потом. Пусть сохнет. Ты же пока никуда не собираешься.

— В твоей квартире можно подцепить какую-нибудь дрянь на раз-два, — пробормотал Джейсон.

В холодильнике обнаружился вчерашний майфун, Дик сунул его в микроволновку, а потом смотрел, как тарелка кружится и никак не решался обернуться. Ему хотелось узнать очень многое, но он не знал, есть ли у него на это право, а если и есть, то с чего начать.

— Почему ты не спрашиваешь? Я же знаю, что тебе интересно, — раздалось за спиной.

— О чем не спрашиваю? — сказал Дик, хотя прекрасно знал, о чем шла речь.

— О том, как я остался жив.

— Ты сам расскажешь, если захочешь.

— Хороший ответ.

Дик сел рядом, намотал лапшу на единственную вилку, которая была у него дома, и сунул Джейсону под нос. Тот посмотрел сначала на вилку, а потом на Дика — так, словно тот сошел с ума. Дик молча поставил тарелку на стол у дивана. Джейсон наклонился над ней, взял вилку и шумно втянул в себя лапшу. Он выставил левую руку, чтобы нечаянно ничего не коснуться, и Дик видел, как мелко дрожат от боли его пальцы.

— Но ты его не выдал, — выпалил Дик. Он больше не мог держать это в себе. Почему-то больше, чем факт сохранности их тайны, его радовало то, что Джейсон в какой-то степени продолжал хранить верность Бэтмену, пусть их методы и радикально различались. Наверное, Джейсон услышал это в его тоне.

Он прожевал и сказал:

— Конечно. Это наше с ним дело, и никакие Софии и Сионисы не будут решать его вместо нас. Я очень долго ждал Бэтмена, а он не пришел. Теперь его очередь ждать.

— Но они чуть не убили тебя, — настоял Дик.

— У меня большой опыт в том, что касается боли и увечий, — ответил Джейсон и задумчиво намотал майфун на вилку. — Знаешь, в чем мой секрет? В какую-то секунду наступает момент, когда беспомощность и боль становится спасительными. Когда тебя больше не существует, и ты плывешь по течению, упиваясь этой беспомощностью. И даже если ты называешь факты и имена, ты не предатель, потому что тебя нет. Не знаю, делился ли с тобой Брюс занимательными видеоматериалами...

Он замолчал.

Дик понятия не имел, как Джейсон спасся, что делал все эти шесть лет и что планировал делать дальше. Он прекрасно знал другое — Джейсону никогда не было нужно их сочувствие, как в детстве, так и сейчас. Сочувствие унижало Джейсона и бесило, но Дик не мог ничего сделать: от жалости у него защемило в груди. Джейсон бросил взгляд исподлобья, мрачный и злой.

— Зачем ты делаешь это сейчас? Какой от тебя толк? — спросил он совсем незнакомым голосом. — И зачем ты это сделал?

Дик не сразу понял, о чем он.

— Потому что по кодексу семейства Уэйнов даже я заслуживаю милосердия?

— Нет, — произнес Дик. — Потому что ты мой брат.

Джейсон как-то обмяк, даже рука перестала дрожать. Он не ждал такого ответа. Жесткая складка у рта разгладилась, и тогда Джейсон откинулся на спинку дивана и глубоко вздохнул, как, бывает, делают люди, в попытках унять поднимающуюся внутри истерику.

— Какой я тебе брат, — сказал Джейсон. — Дурак, — беззлобно добавил он.

— И знаешь, что мне кажется? — спросил Дик.

— Что же?

— Мне кажется, что ты хотел, чтобы тебя арестовали. Ты бы легко ушел от меня на Фултон. Но ты остался. Ты хотел, чтобы тебя арестовали. И знаешь, почему?

— Просвети меня, — не без издевки ответил Джейсон.

— Ты наказываешь себя, — сказал Дик. Он взял со стола пустую тарелку, положил ее в раковину и сел в кресло. — Правда, я не могу пока сказать, почему ты это делаешь — из склонности к саморазрушению или у тебя такое странное понятие о справедливости. Лично я надеюсь на второе.

— Легче потом извиняться, чем сначала спрашивать, — туманно ответил Джейсон.

— У меня на работе есть эта женщина. Миссис Хендерсон, — произнес Дик. Он никогда никому об этом не рассказывал. Конечно, Рене и сама наблюдала миссис Хендерсон из недели в неделю, но Дик так и не смог поделиться с ней тем, что каждый визит этой женщины становился для него настоящей пыткой. Дик был вынужден переживать один и тот же день снова и снова, десятки раз повторяя заученные слова, как в каком-то экзистенциальном аду.

— Ты запал на замужнюю? — спросил Джейсон. — Рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Я не удивлен.

— Да нет же. Ее дочь пропала полгода назад, и она каждую неделю, если не каждые три дня, приходит ко мне на работу и спрашивает, нашел ли я ее дочь.

— Как ее зовут? — спросил Джейсон. — Дочь.

— Милли. Милли Хендерсон, — ответил Дик. — И она как сквозь землю провалилась. И знаешь, каждый раз я думаю — если эта женщина еще раз спросит меня «Как там моя Милли», я просто сойду с ума. Да уж, — он задумался, — хреновый из меня полицейский.

Другой бы на месте Джейсона стал бы горячо спорить и убеждать Дика в том, что он великолепный полицейский, даже если бы на самом деле так не думал, но Джейсон только и ответил:

— Может быть.

Дик почему-то стал описывать Хендерсон, и вдруг понял, что уже не может остановиться. Он не мог рассказать об этом Брюсу, не мог пойти к нему со своими крошечными и глупыми драмами, которые, несмотря на свою незначительность в масштабах всего происходящего, разъедали Дика, оставляя внутри глубокие червоточины и рыхлую труху. Стараясь не упоминать Брюса, Дик говорил про работу, про Рене, Рассела, Лоуба, про их равнодушие, про свое одиночество, лишь усугубленное тем, что подобное, должно быть, испытывал каждый взрослый человек, про Барбару, про то, как он устал врать в участке, про то, как эта ложь растет, как налет грязи, слипаясь в плотную оболочку, сквозь которую Дик уже не может продраться, про усталость и обезоруживающие ощущения бессмысленности и бессилия. Что он всегда мечтал стать частью чего-то большего и доказать Брюсу: помогать людям можно и без маски, — но оказался разбит даже не умышленной аморальностью, а банальной ленью представителей закона,слишком мелкой для того, чтобы схватить их за руку, но слишком болезненной и тлетворной, чтобы научиться ее игнорировать. Про то, что Дик уже забыл, когда в последний раз мог с твердостью сказать, что гордится собой и тем, что он делает, и ему все чаще кажется, что вся его жизнь была потрачена на никому ненужную чепуху, а усилия и жертвы никто никогда не оценит, что камень всегда скатывается обратно, так и норовя погрести под собой самого Дика.

Джейсон не отвечал, но Дик знал — он слушает, и Дика мучило то, насколько несопоставимы их проблемы, но даже вина не могла заставить его молчать, слова лились изо рта и никак не заканчивались, а внутри почему-то зудел вопрос про стол в полицейском участке, вернее про то, что было под столом, и Дик сам не понял, на каком моменте сон навалился на него вместе с шумом хлопающего белья за окном, что звучал, точно шелест синей океанской волны.

* * *

 

Он проснулся в кресле. От ночи в сидячем положении нещадно ломило спину.

Он позволил себе секунд десять не открывать глаза. Сквозь веки пробивался бледный зимний свет с улицы. В квартире стояла тишина — ни человеческого дыхания, ни бегущей воды, ни стука клавиш, ничего, что бы выдало присутствие другого человека.

Он ушел, подумал Дик с неожиданным облегчением. Он встал на рассвете и ушел, уехал из Готэма, и больше он не вернется.

С удивлением Дик понял, что именно этого ему и хотелось. Что как бы он ни цеплялся за монолитные правила, фиксирующие каждое его решение в рамках бинарного принципа, по которому все было либо правильным, либо нет, сейчас в Дике вопреки очевидной неправильности этого желания теплилась надежда, что Джейсон сбежал.

Дик открыл глаза. Квартира была пуста.

Он встал, протер заспанное лицо и осмотрелся, отмечая важные детали — яичную скорлупу в мусорном ведре у плиты, лишнее полотенце, брошенное на полу в ванной. Дик умылся холодной водой и взял зубную щетку. Пластиковые щетинки были мокрые.

Вот засранец, подумал Дик. И улыбнулся самому себе в зеркало.

В кои веки настроение было хорошим. Он даже выспался. Дик стоял под теплыми струями воды и, зажмурившись, намыливал голову. Он думал о том, что скажет Брюс — будет ли он злиться, если узнает, что Дик позволил Колпаку сбежать? Или же раз в сто лет сделает исключение?

Ступив из душевой кабины на холодный кафельный пол, Дик снова обратил внимание на полотенце и поднял его. На ярко-желтом были особенно хорошо видны бурые пятна. Дик потер их ногтем, пытаясь соскоблить кровь, а потом, повинуясь внезапному порыву, вдруг прижал полотенце к лицу и вдохнул.

Наверное, думал Дик, он уже сел на поезд. Или договорился с какой-нибудь очередной Филиппой, чей кузен, наверное, перепродавал сигареты в соседнем штате, сбросив два бакса, и забронировал себе место в его багажнике. Или угрожал кузену кровавой расправой, пока тот не отдал Джейсону свою одежду, ботинки и мотоцикл. Даже высокая вероятность этого сценария не заставила Дика сомневаться в принятом решении, а именно отпустить Джейсона на все четыре стороны и сказать Брюсу, что этой ночи никогда не было.

И только стоя абсолютно голым и мокрым с полотенцем у лица посреди ванной комнаты Дик вдруг понял, что проспал. Слишком светло в квартире, свет падает на белую стену под непривычным углом. Слишком шумно на улице.

И правда — он должен был быть на работе еще час назад. Дик никогда не опаздывал, а его тело работало как часы, повинуясь устоявшимся за годы выученным биоритмам.

Он заметался по квартире, натыкаясь на мебель, вслепую вдевая ноги в брючины. Одинаковых носков у него уже давно не было в принципе. Колени и спина ныли после вчерашнего, ребра, казалось, готовы треснуть от лишнего движения, но Дик упрямо игнорировал боль. Роясь в шкафу, где в беспорядке были распиханы самые разные вещи, в том числе и довольно далекие от предметов одежды (вроде теннисных ракеток, упакованной сумки со всем необходимым на случай срочного побега и сломанного тостера), Дик убедился, что Джейсон не взял оттуда ничего, то есть ушел в том, в чем был вчера, а именно в одной лишь окровавленной рыжей форме. В декабре. Беспокойство Дика было сродни переживаниям невротичной матери — а где он сейчас, как он себя чувствует, не холодно ли ему?

Или старшего брата.

Через десять минут он уже шнуровал ботинки в прихожей. У самого плинтуса — отпечаток кровавых пальцев, прямое доказательство того, что вчерашняя ночь ему не приснилась.

Дик зашарил по карманам, чтобы проверить, не забыл ли он чего, и убедившись, запер квартиру и бросился вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

На втором этаже вдруг открылась дверь, чуть не заехав Дику по лицу.

— А где ваш друг? — не моргнув, спросила Фрэнни Суини.

У нее были блеклые русые волосы, переливающиеся ранней сединой, и потухшие глаза наследственной жительницы плохих районов, а в руках она держала свежую газету.

— Какой друг? — невозмутимо спросил Дик.

— Молодой человек в шрамах, который говорил со мной утром.

Господи, зачем он это делает, с тоской подумал Дик.

— И что же он вам сказал?

Фрэнни сглотнула и потупилась, не желая смотреть Дику в лицо. Но все же ответила:

— Он сказал: «Уходите от него, он никогда и ничего ради вас не бросит.»

— Когда это было? — быстро спросил Дик.

— Часов в шесть утра, — пожала плечами Фрэнни Суини.

Пока он судорожно думал, что бы такое ей ответить, чтобы при всем желании она не смогла провести параллель между «молодым человеком в шрамах» и Колпаком, которого наверняка видела по телевизору, Дик вдруг зацепился взглядом за газету в ее руке.

— Что? — произнес Дик, обращаясь скорее к мирозданию, чем к Фрэнни, и выхватил газету из ее рук.

«КРАСНЫЙ КОЛПАК ДОБРОВОЛЬНО ВОЗВРАЩАЕТСЯ В ИЗОЛЯТОР ПОСЛЕ КОРОТКОГО ПОБЕГА» — гласил заголовок.

И снимок. На нем Джейсон, опустив уголки губ в скептической гримасе, смотрит в камеру поверх плеч окруживших его полицейских, нарочито небрежно придерживая подбородок перевязанными пальцами. Посмотри, будто говорил он Бэтмену, я тебя не выдал. Я тебя не выдал, а ты бросил меня.


	5. Chapter 5

«Страдаете от боли?» — ненавязчиво спрашивала ядовито-зеленая полоса, бегущая по кресту, торчавшему над входом в аптеку. «Звоните».

Двадцатого декабря наконец-то пошел снег, и Готэм, получив свой необходимый рождественский атрибут, в долгожданном приливе облегчения погрузился в предпраздничную суету.

Дик мог погрузиться только в работу, а ее было больше, чем в любом другом месяце, точно готэмцы пытались наверстать за неделю упущенное за год и нагрешить так, чтобы смело начать все с чистого листа первого числа.

Конечно, Дика не уволили. Видимо, Лоуб не мог отнестись серьезно к словам молодого полицейского, а праведный гнев Брюса Уэйна пугал его. Лоуб умело скрыл свое разочарование, вызванное возвращением Колпака. Он здоровался с Диком в коридорах своим привычным снисходительным и одновременно немного заискивающим тоном — он ни на секунду не позволял себе забыть о том, что за плечами Дика неизменно маячит богатый и влиятельный покровитель. Чтобы загладить свою вину и извиниться за резкость, Лоуб без лишних слов всучил Дику коробку марципанов в форме елочных игрушек, оленей и прочей рождественской бурды. Дик скормил всю коробку полицейским своего отдела, а сам не взял ни одного.

— Месяц назад мне подарили мини-пига. И что бы вы думали, детектив? Это чудовище вымахало до таких размеров, что не пролезает в дверь кухни. И жрет за троих. Это безобразие. Вы вообще слушаете меня, детектив?

Дик похлопал глазами и попытался сфокусироваться на худой белой женщине перед ним.

— Вам подарили обычную свинью, — сказала Рене. — Продайте ее на ферму и смиритесь.

— Но кто же за это ответит? — возмутилась женщина.

— Мэм, я не уверен, что ваше дело входит в сферу нашей работы, — мягко начал Дик. — Вот если бы вы купили эту свинью, это был бы другой вопрос. Попробуйте сначала разобраться с дарителем лично, а потом уже...

— Знаете, что?! — воскликнула женщина. — Неудивительно, что мы тут все загниваем в нашей дыре, если полиция настолько открыто плюет на проблемы людей. Мой мини-пиг — лишь песчинка! А вы никогда не можете выполнить свою работу до конца!

Дик еле сдержался от того, чтобы уронить лицо на стол. Рене тихо хмыкнула.

— Вы ошибаетесь, мэм, — только и ответил Дик, которого неожиданно сильно задели ее слова.

— Иногда мне кажется, что единственный, кто хоть что-то для нас делает, это Красный Колпак! — сказала женщина уже с меньшим запалом. — Вот у кого вам бы следовало поучиться, офицер. Господь, — она взглянула на часы, — мне нужно забрать вещи из прачечной. До свидания.

И ушла.

Дик все-таки позволил себе прижаться щекой к прохладной столешнице.

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? — спросила Рене. — Ты все принимаешь слишком близко к сердцу. Кофе?

Он пил кофе, стоя на ступенях участка. Горячий и безвкусный, кофе обжигал рот и снимал кожу с неба, но голову прочищал.

Следующее заседание суда по делу Красного Колпака против жителей Готэма должно было состояться послезавтра. Никто не хотел маяться с этим прямо перед сочельником, но желание поскорее разобраться с ним и поскорее забыть, видимо, перевешивало. Суд больше не нуждался в свидетельствах Дика, так что прийти на заседание он мог только в толпе зевак.

Дик бросил стаканчик в мусорку, вернулся к своему столу и хотел было продолжить разбор показаний продавца елочных игрушек, ограбленного накануне, как у него зазвонил телефон.

— Приезжай, пожалуйста, — сразу сказал Тим. Его голос гулко звучал в трубке.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да, — ответил Тим. — Но я не буду говорить об этом по телефону. Приезжай прямо сейчас. Или после работы. Но не завтра. Завтра уже может быть поздно.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дик.

Последнее предложение заставило его нервничать. Тим не был склонен к драме, не приукрашивал и не любил гипербол. Если он говорил, что завтра может быть поздно, значит, дело не терпело отлагательств.

Дик сказал Рене, которая слушала этот телефонный разговор, сидя за соседним столом, что его соседи снизу слышали шаги и грохот в его квартире. Он умел непринужденно врать, и, как бы Дик не ненавидел это делать, врать ему приходилось часто.

Он редко сбегал с работы, и Рене без лишних слов согласилась прикрыть его.

— Надеюсь, тебя не обокрали, — сказала она, не отрываясь от документов, которые лежали перед ней на столе.

— У меня и красть особо нечего, — ответил Дик, быстро сгреб вещи в сумку и бросился из кабинета. Удачный ложный предлог позволял ему не скрывать спешки.

Дик звонил в дверь, но Альфред не открыл ему. Дик не помнил, когда такое бывало в последний раз и бывало ли вообще. Он продолжал звонить, в промежутках отогревая покрасневшие пальцы собственным дыханием. Сейчас поместье Уэйнов, дом, в котором прошла юность и по совместительству лучшие годы жизни Дика, выглядело давно оставленным и заброшенным. Склепом. Обычно на зиму Альфред закрывал правое крыло, потому что отопить эту громаду было непросто, да и они не нуждались в таком количестве комнат.

Снег припорошил балконы, крышу оранжереи и сад перед лестницей. Белые хлопья валили с неба в гнетущей непроницаемой тишине.

Минуты через три на пороге появился Тим. Вид у него был еще более нездоровый, чем обычно. Он был весь бледный и редко моргал, как человек, который не спал нормально настолько долго, что не мог уже вспомнить, когда это началось.

— Что случилось? — быстро спросил Дик. — Все живы?

— Да, — рассеянно ответил Тим, отступив назад и пропуская Дика.

В холле было холодно, а мебель на зиму убрали под чехлы. В полутьме кресла и столы, накрытые тканью, становились неузнаваемыми и неуютными, теряя свои привычные очертания. Видимо, в этом году Брюс не рассчитывал принимать толпы гостей на Рождество.

— Что тогда случилось? — спросил Дик и взбежал вверх по лестнице, туда, где из коридора левого крыла бил теплый свет.

— Мне кажется, — сказал Тим, медленно поднимаясь за ним, — что Брюс сходит с ума.

— Когда я его встретил, он уже был слегка не в себе, — ответил Дик. — Нужно быть хоть немного не в своем уме, чтобы заниматься тем, чем он занимается.

Брюс сидел в большой комнате, помеси гостиной и рабочего кабинета, где обычно решалась судьба его корпорации. Там же он принимал гостей, если их было не больше десятка. В первые свои дни в поместье Уэйнов Дик часто выбирался ночью из спальни и перебегал из коридора в коридор, исследуя свой новый дом. Ему чудилось, что в доме идет какая-то другая жизнь, параллельная той, которую можно наблюдать днем. Позже Дик узнал, что не ошибся, но в своих поисках тогда ничего интересного не нашел.

Но он помнил, как прокрадывался мимо двери этого кабинета, преодолевая самое сложное испытание из всех, пусть даже на самом деле Брюс никогда бы не смог услышать сквозь гам разговоров почти беззвучные шаги в коридоре. Из кабинета доносился смех, звон стекла, звуки пластинки, громкий треск огня в камине, и восьмилетний Дик думал, что там происходит какое-то таинство, которое никогда не станет доступно ему.

С годами гостей в кабинет приглашали все меньше, точно Брюс отстаивал свое право на уединение и не желал делиться столь значительным для него пространством с другими.

Это был кабинет его отца.

Сейчас, зайдя в двери бывшего рабочего кабинета доктора Томаса Уэйна, Дик подумал, что комната переживает свои худшие времена.

Два из трех окон были занавешены тяжелыми портьерами, а стол завален бумагами. От еле тлеющих поленьев и лампы в зеленом абажуре на столе шел слабый свет.

Брюс сидел за столом, а за его плечом стоял Альфред и что-то говорил ему, практически шепча на ухо.

— ...вы не знаете, чем это может обернуться и для него, и для вас, но если что-то пойдет не так, ничего уже нельзя будет исправить, — услышал Дик.

— Брюс? — преувелеченно бодро и нарочито громко, так, чтобы не подслушать лишнего и обозначить свое присутствие, произнес Дик. — Это я.

Брюс поднял голову и посмотрел на него почти как Тим. Хуже, чем Тим.

Очевидно, он тоже долго не спал, но такое бывало с ним и раньше. Иногда миссии затягивались, а на карту было поставлено слишком многое, и тогда они проводили на ногах по несколько суток подряд, чтобы потом проспать двадцать часов кряду не раздеваясь.

Дик помнил, как однажды он уснул, пока Альфред вытаскивал пулю из его плеча.

И ни в одну из тех изматывающих недель Брюс не выглядел так, как сейчас. Он склонился над телефоном в такой позе, словно позвоночник больше не выдерживал вес его тела. Брюс всегда был образчиком собранности и самоконтроля, нечитаемым, замкнутым и неэмоциональным. Он чаще улыбался на публике, чем дома — ведь человеку, у которого есть все, положенно быть если не счастливым, то по крайней мере довольным. Оставаясь наедине со своей импровизированной семьей, Брюс мог позволить себе быть искренним, а искренность в его случае означало то, что его поражения, боль и разочарования были только его и ничьи больше.

Рука Брюса, замершая над телефонной трубкой, мелко дрожала.

— Что происходит? — спросил Дик. — Ты решил бросить спать из солидарности с Тимом?

Шутка прозвучала откровенно жалко.

— Мастер Ричард! — с облегчением сказал Альфред. — Как замечательно, что вы так быстро приехали.

— Что случилось? — снова спросил Дик.

— Я хочу назначить пресс-конференцию на послезавтра, — сказал Брюс. Даже голос был незнакомым. Словно он кричал несколько часов подряд, и каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. Брюс выглядел как чужой и звучал как чужой.

— Какую пресс-конференцию, Брюс? — спросил Дик. Он испугался, что Брюс бредит.

— Я все решил, — ответил Брюс и поднял трубку. — Я связан по рукам и ногам. Я никак не могу помочь ему. Ни как Брюс Уэйн, ни как Бэтмен. И даже как Бэтмен, что бы я стал делать? Вытащил его из изолятора и купил билет в один конец до Ботсваны? Он убил всех этих людей, Дик. Я не могу взять и забыть об этом, точно этого не случилось, — сказал Брюс и потер переносицу, прикрыв глаза. — Он убил семь человек.

— Какую пресс-конференцию? — тупо повторил Дик.

— Единственное, что я могу сделать, это публично во всем признаться и официально свидетельствовать в суде, — сказал Брюс.

В камине тихо трещал огонь. Дик раскрыл рот, но не смог издать ни звука.

— Я смогу показать те пленки. Объяснить, кто он. Объяснить, что ему нужна помощь, — быстро заговорил Брюс. — Я знаю, как выглядят убийцы. И Джейсон не один из них. Дик, у этой задачи нет никакого другого решения.

Он хотел поднести трубку к уху, но Дик, бросившись к столу, мягко, но с силой положил свою руку поверх его. Брюс даже не сопротивлялся. Трубка звякнула и снова легла на рычаг.

— Брюс, — сказал Дик. — Не нужно.

— Его убьют в тюрьме, — сказал Брюс, посмотрев ему в глаза. — На следующий день после того, как Марони рассказал, кто он, ему вырвали ногти. Сколько, ты думаешь, он продержится в Блэкгейте?

Дик никогда не был голосом разума. Он меньше всех подходил на эту роль. Дик делал быстрые выводы, не умел видеть на три хода вперед, а его планы отступления в случае неудачи часто бывали такими смехотворными, что он просто изо всех сил надеялся, что ему повезет. Хаотичный для случайного визитера цирк на самом деле работает благодаря слаженной работе каждого его атома, а за непринужденным экспромтом стоит точно продуманная хореография, но Дик не вынес этих привычек из своего раннего детства. Он ставил на случайности, спонтанность и собственные инстинкты.

— Он сам этого хочет, — сказал Дик быстрее, чем подумал. — Я думаю, он ищет искупления и готов принять последствия. И мы оба знаем, как выглядят люди, которых убивают в тюрьмах. Джейсон не один из них.

Брюс посмотрел на него с такой надеждой, что даже не будь это правдой, Дик бы с готовностью соврал ему.

— Откуда ты знаешь, чего он хочет? — спросил Брюс.

— Я вытащил его из ресторана Фальконе. Я думал, он сбежит с утра, но он добровольно вернулся обратно. Он знает, что делает, Брюс, и ему больше не пятнадцать.

Брюс уставился в огонь, и сказал после паузы:

— Я приходил... Приходил к Джокеру в Аркхэм, когда его поймали впервые после. Я солгал Джиму. Не смог рассказать правду и придумал какой-то деловой повод. И я стоял перед стеклом камеры Джокера, и я сказал: «Отдай мне его тело. Скажи, где оно». Я сказал: «Пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя». А он долго молчал, а потом ответил: «Нет никакого тела». Тогда я, конечно, думал совсем о другом.

Проходя по анфиладе комнат поместья, Дик остановился у пустого очага в столовой и посмотрел на фотографии на каминной полке. Их выставил Альфред пару лет назад. Может, он хотел ненароком поднять Брюсу настроение, а может, брала свое старческая сентиментальность. На снимках они выглядели вполне нормальной и даже счастливой семьей. Дик сидел на спине у еще молодого Брюса, закрыв ему глаза одной рукой. Смеющееся лицо Дика расплылось пятном в движении. На другой фотокарточке Джейсон ел эклер, сидя прямо на обеденном столе. Дик сам сделал эту фотографию в качестве вещественного доказательства склонности Джейсона к такому вопиющему нарушению этикета. На третьей Тим что-то яростно объяснял Дику, размахивая руками, Дик улыбался, а Брюс сидел за столом на заднем плане, уткнувшись в газету. То были первые месяцы Тима, и его живой голос, энтузиазм и спокойная зрелая любознательность вызывали отклик даже в неразговорчивом Брюсе, увязшем в затянувшемся поминальном молчании. Тогда Дик смог внушить себе надежду, что все еще можно сшить, склеить и вернуть на свои места, и, если обращаться с собранным аккуратно, то они все будут способны продолжать. Продолжать заниматься свои делом, жить и не опускать руки.

И где они все теперь?

Дик спустился по лестнице в заснеженный сад, такой белый и гладкий, сунул начавшие зябнуть руки в карманы и зашагал к воротам.

Не смотри вниз, говорил он себе. Не думай, что все это было зря. Не смотри вниз.

* * *

 

В день судебного заседания Дик взял отгул. Он знал, что не сможет появиться в зале суда незамеченным, но ему было все равно.

Дик нервничал и позволял себе медлить, ведь у него было время. Он пялился по сторонам, изучая витрины и людские лица, и старался не думать о том, чем кончится сегодняшний день. Дик взял кофе и сэндвич в Дели, автоматически сунул промасленный теплый пакет в карман пальто и побрел в сторону даунтауна. Почти на каждом перекрестке стояли ряженные в Санта Клаусов волонтеры Красного Креста, бряцали их колокольчики, бряцала мелочь, стукаясь о стенки их железных ведерок для сбора подаяний, из магазинов и ресторанов неслись рождественские мелодии, а каждый встречный тащил в руках увесистый пакет с покупками, но несмотря на то, что Дик, как никто другой, умел радоваться на пустом месте, близость Рождества и Нового года не грели его.

Но в Рождество все кажется лучше, рассеянно думал Дик. Кофе стыл в картонном стаканчике. Суета почему-то из отвратительной и рутинной превращается в праздничную, а люди воображают, что Новый год даст им новую жизнь, другую жизнь, точно это не просто смена листа календаря, придуманного исключительно для удобства и синхронизации.

Он остановился у витрины игрушечного магазина и уставился на железную дорогу с крошечными шлагбаумами, платформами и светофорами, мигающими маленькими цветными лампочками. Из подвешенной к потолку машины на макет сыпались хлопья искусственного снега. В пять лет Дик бы отдал все за такую железную дорогу.

— Детектив? — прошелестел такой знакомый голос за спиной. — Детектив Грейсон?

Дик обреченно прикрыл глаза.

— Детектив Грейсон? Как там моя Милли? Есть какие-нибудь новости?

Он выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и обернулся.

— Простите, миссис Хендерсон. Никаких зацепок, — отрепетированным тоном сказал он, как и тысячу раз до этого.

— Точно? — со слабой надеждой спросила она. — Вы уверены? Может, вам стоит уточнить у коллег?

— Миссис Хендерсон... — спокойно начал Дик, но сразу почувствовал, как вскипает внутри что-то уже не поддающееся контролю, пенится и подступает к глазам и горлу. — Миссис Хендерсон! — вдруг крикнул он. — Неужели вы не понимаете, что ваша дочь мертва?! Прекратите уже мучить себя и меня!

Миссис Хендерсон растерялась — Дик никогда так с ней не разговаривал. Сделала шаг назад, оступилась, схватилась за мерзлую стену. Лицо ее стало как из папиросной бумаги. Она поджала рот и издала какой-то странный жалобный звук.

— Идите домой, — сказал Дик, пытаясь загладить срыв. Он нервничал и никак не мог понять, откуда взялось в нем злое раздражение на беспомощность чужого горя. — Переоденьтесь, сделайте новую стрижку, сходите в кино. Как бы вы этого ни хотели, ваша дочь не вернется, а вы не умрете завтра. К сожалению, жизнь продолжается.

Миссис Хендерсон развернулась и, спотыкаясь и не говоря ни слова, побрела к вниз по улице.

Больше Дик ее никогда не видел.

* * *

 

У здания суда стоялка давка уровня вавилонского столпотворения. Все ждали, что Колпак пойдет на сделку со следствием и назовет имя Бэтмена. Никто, конечно, не думал, что Колпак прямо так расскажет все на суде, но это было первое заседание с момента его пропажи и внезапного возвращения, так что события должны были принять интересный поворот.

Гражданские, полицейские и журналисты бросали машины прямо посреди проезжей части, блокируя дорогу. Представители закона тщетно пытались разгонять людей, но их было слишком мало, тогда как толпа все прибывала и прибывала. Некоторые залезали на фургоны и автомобили или разворачивали плакаты — чаще со словами поддержки и протеста, чем ненависти.

История с Фальконе, Марони и Сионисом не сыграла на руку готэмской полиции. Поскольку Лоуб отказывался официально и публично признать то, что Колпака похитили у него прямо из-под носа (хотя слухи уже успели утечь в народ) и продолжал настаивать на его самостоятельным коротком бегстве, а сам Колпак не собирался давать комментариев, выходило, что искалеченная левая рука подсудимого была знаком внимания со стороны Лоуба и его людей. Это не прибавляло очков полицейскому департаменту, но Лоуб упрямо отказывался признавать ошибку и гнул свою линию.

Дик стоял на самой верхней ступени и и разглядывал собравшихся, выжидая момент, когда можно будет просочиться в зал, пользуясь служебным положением. Дело было даже не в любопытстве — Дику хотелось увидеть Джейсона и обозначить свое присутствие. Он не был уверен, что его компания поможет Джейсону принять новый приговор и почувствовать себя чуть менее одиноким и брошенным — казалось, Джейсон был из тех людей, которых одиночество не беспокоит в принципе, но Дик решил, что хуже не будет.

Дик даже сумел уговорить Брюса остаться дома.

— Какой от этого толк? Что ты сможешь сделать там, стоя там при всех? — спросил Дик, умолчав о том, что в красках и много раз за последнюю неделю представлял себе, как Брюс, не выдержав, кается при всем честном народе, чтобы вместе с Джейсоном похоронить еще и себя самого.

Спустя полчаса давки, нечаянного подслушивания сплетен и одного особого прыткого журналиста, которому локтем разбили нос, Дик сумел оказаться внутри. Там было еще хуже. Казалось, стены не выдержат и рухнут от такого напора. Портер обсуждала что-то с судьей, но Джейсона с его адвокатом еще не было. Вспыхивали камеры представителей особого удачливых телеканалов.

Когда Джейсона, наконец, ввели в зал, все замолчали в предвкушении. Джейсон поднял скованные запястья над головой.

— Эй, — крикнул он. — Спасибо, что пришли поддержать меня!

Не обратить внимания на туго перепеленутую бинтами левую руку было невозможно. На скуле у Джейсона цвел синяк, полученный в ресторане, да и в целом его вид оставлял желать лучшего. Сложно было не восхищаться им. Дик мог сколько угодно убеждать себя, что Джейсон, бессистемно уничтожающий всех, кто, с его точки зрения, не заслуживал права жить, недалеко ушел от тех, с кем боролся, но то полубезумное неубиваемое жизнелюбие, которое наблюдал в нем Дик последний месяц, заслуживало уважения. Джейсон готов был принять свое неизбежное наказание, и это не пугало его.

Дженис одернула рукав пиджака и посмотрела на Джейсона с таким выражением, точно своим поведением он нанес ей личное оскорбление.

Она подошла к столу защиты, оперлась о него рукой и начала говорить в зал, поверх головы Джейсона.

— Мистер Доу! — сказала Дженис. — Мы предложили вам настолько хорошие условия, что я сама не поверила, когда судья Филлис на них согласился. Вас предупреждали о том, что это станет нашим первым и последним предложением. Но что вы предпочли сделать вместо того, чтобы принять этот, не побоюсь этого слова, подарок? Вы имитируете не просто потерю памяти, но и безумие. Потому что беспамятный безумец не должен нести ответственности за свои действия?

Джейсон, сидящий в пол-оборота, скучающе смотрел на Дженис. Симпсон нервно крутил карандаш в руке.

— Позвольте... — начал Симпсон.

— Я не закончила! Судья Филлис?

— Продолжайте, — кивнул судья.

— Психиатрическая экспертиза не выявила у вас ничего настолько серьезного, что могло бы помочь вам избежать последствий. Вы не хотите идти нам навстречу. Вы сами загоняете нас в угол, — она сделала паузу. — Мистер Доу, я буду вынуждена требовать для вас пожизненного в Блэкгейте.

— Что? — вдруг пролепетал Джейсон.

— Пожизненного в Блэкгейте.

— Как это? — тупо спросил Джейсон.

Он обернулся через плечо, и его глаза забегали по залу в поисках объяснения. Дик еле сдержался от того, чтобы махнуть ему. Но Джейсон не видел его. Он мучительно пытался все обдумать, подобрать слова или найти выход, и вдруг Дик подумал, что до этого момента Джейсон просто не понимал, во что влез, и если Софии Фальконе можно было выстрелить прямо в висок, закону и всей тюрьме Блэкгейт плевать в лицо будет куда сложнее. Жажда протеста и странная больная справедливость по отношению к самому себе, неразделимо слившаяся в Джейсоне с самоистязанием, в конце-концов привели его к закономерному концу — к жизни и смерти в Блэкгейте.

Джейсон все озирался по сторонам, не в силах сказать ничего внятного, и Дженис наклонилась к нему, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.

— Мистер Доу? Ничего не припоминаете сейчас?

Портер изящным движением заправила прядь волос за ухо.

— Пожизненное, значит, в Блэкгейте? — спросил Джейсон, изучая ее. — А почему тогда Берта не села в тюрьму?

— Что... — удивилась Дженис, но договорить не успела.

В следующее мгновение Джейсон, протянув скованные руки к Симпсону, быстро выхватил у него карандаш и, вскочив с места, всадил его Дженис Портер прямо под ухо. Кровь из аорты брызнула Джейсону в лицо струей, а Дженис вскрикнула, попытавшись зажать рану на шее руками, но сразу же упала на колени и завалилась на бок. Она хрипела и билась, пока под ее щекой стремительно разрасталось темное пятно. Джейсон облокотился на стол и, не мигая, смотрел на то, как к умирающей Дженис бросился кто-то из первого ряда, а потом рассмеялся и вытер лоб тыльной стороной руки.

В зале началась давка. Кто-то хотел выйти вон, кто-то подойди поближе к Дженис, кто-то истошно вопил, журналисты щелкали камерами. Дика прижало к двери так сильно, что он еле дышал. Господи, думал Дик, господи, а я собирался дать ему сбежать. Я собирался его спасти. Но тут нечего спасать больше.

Раздался громкий хлопок — кто-то, вооруженный гражданский или полицейский, выстрелил в воздух. Толпа, как единый организм, сразу осела, пригнувшись к полу. Дик видел, как люди кольцом окружили Дженис, как полиция взяла под локти Джейсона, а сам все продолжал стоять истуканом. Полиции каким-то образом становилось все больше, вскоре появились и врачи, Дженис протащили на носилках сквозь паникующих людей, а следом и Красного Колпака. Его волокли два полицейских, выкрутив его руки, а он спотыкался, опустив голову, но, оказавшись у двери, поднял подбородок и, увидев Дика, вдруг качнулся и бросился прямо на него. Дик хотел отшатнуться, но за его плечами находилась тяжелая створка двери.

— Иди к ней домой, — только и успел прошептать Джейсон. — Посмотри сам.

Он улыбнулся камерам, выйдя под солнце.

— Я никуда не денусь, кончайте ломать мне руки, — сказал Джейсон и выпрямился, позируя для фотографов.

Перед тем, как сесть в машину, Джейсон посмотрел через плечо на Дика. Лицо его было счастливым и спокойным.


	6. Chapter 6

Дженис Портер так и не вернулась домой во вторник вечером — она боролась за свою жизнь под бдительным надзором врачей, подпитываемая донорской кровью благочестивых горожан, пока редакторы готэмских газет искали в архивах давно заготовленные некрологи, а их журналисты строчили статьи, воспевающие храбрость Дженис, где в заключительном параграфе обязательно шли надежды на ее скорейшее выздоровление. Утро покажет, какой вариант пойдет в печать.

Вместо Дженис Портер вернулся Дик.

Через окно он проскользнул на кухню. Где-то внизу, под уступами балконов и подоконников, шумел Бродвей. Дику было не по себе — все в нем ныло от предчувствия очередного разочарования и собственной тупой наивности, снова и снова заставляющей его поверить в то, что Джейсон был не тем, кем казался.

Дженис жила, как живут многие очень одинокие и очень богатые женщины в возрасте: с книжными стеллажами из дуба в гостиной, оригиналом Кандинского или набросоком Шиле над столом в кабинете в кабинете и мультизадачной соковыжималкой на барной стойке в кухне.

Не веря, что действительно делает это, Дик прошел к секретеру, включил лампу в зеленом абажуре и выдвинул первый ящик.

Там лежали подшитые документы и серые папки, перевязанные канцелярскими резинками, из которых торчали огрызки чеков.

Это безумие, подумал Дик. Джейсон дурачил его, как маленького, и тревожная мысль, что такая шутка не может закончится ничем хорошим, зашевелилась внутри. Но в квартире никого не было. Сигнализация не взвизгнула, когда ноги Дика коснулись пола, а вооруженный спецназ не сорвал дверь с петель.

На всякий случай Дик заглянул во все ящики и везде нашел лишь одинаковые папки, некоторые из которых были помечены датами, документы на недвижимость, запасные комплекты ключей и прочие вещи, что так важны всем людям ровно до того момента, когда им в аорту втыкается остро заточенный карандаш.

Нет, в Дженис Портер не было ничего странного или подозрительного — она жила, как все другие люди ее социального слоя и возраста, размеренной и не очень полной жизнью. Той, в которой дорогая машина, пригласительные на премьеру балета и фотография хорошенькой дочки в широкой рамке, пока сама дочка коротает свою блестящую юность в закрытой женской школе под Лондоном.

Сначала Дик ухмыльнулся, подумав о том, что избежал этой незавидной участи, а потом что-то на фотографии привлекло его внимание. Девочка смотрела в камеру, снимавшую слишком близко, большими черными глазами с какой-то обреченной тоской, нижняя губа ее была оттопырена, чуть обнажая зубы, а голова неестественно закинута вверх в неловком и странном положении.

Это выбивалось из паттерна, это казалось слишком странным для Портер. Нет, фотография по всем правилам жанра должна быть не такой. На подобных фотографиях обыкновенно присутствуют счастливые родители, резвые ретриверы, а дело происходит у моря или на зеленой лужайке загородного дома. Дик всмотрелся снова. На заднем плане виднелась облупленная стена какого-то промышленного здания или нежилого помещения. Медленно, повинуясь не пойми чему, Дик протянул руку, взял рамку, отогнул зажимы и вытащил фотографию из-под стекла. Снимок был больше, чем казалось, значительная его часть скрывалась под полированной черной деревяшкой. Под рамкой оказался вздернутый подбородок девочки, стиснутый чьими-то пальцами. Выкрашенные в темный цвет длинные ногти с силой впивались в кожу. Дик выронил фотографию.

Он снова выдвинул верхний ящик, выхватил папку, раскрыл и встряхнул. Бумаги рассыпались по ковру, закружились в луче лампы. Дик вытащил следующий ящик и перевернул его, и вся жизнь Дженис Портер, все ее ценности, свидетельства ее успехов и достижений с шуршанием разлетелась по комнате. Толстая пачка фотографий нашлась быстро. Будучи одинокой, Дженис не имела привычки прятаться от кого-либо у себя дома. Снимки были цветные, что, впрочем, не делало их более красочными — густая, обильная кровь была почти черной, а лица посеревшими. На некоторых частично присутствовала и сама Дженис: где обутой в туфлю ступней, где пальцами с аккуратным дорогим маникюром. Иногда пальцы скрывались в каком-нибудь бесформенном рту с мягкими беззубыми деснами. Дик чуть не выронил карточку. На ней была Милли. Он еле узнал ее — она стояла на коленях спиной к фотографу со скрученными сзади запястьями и смотрела через плечо мутными глазами. По спине и ягодицам Милли расползались темные пятна.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Дик сунул фотографии за пазуху и, не потрудившись скрыть следы своего пребывания, пошел к окну. Он поднял раму и вскочил на карниз. Внизу все еще шумел бурный поток машин, бегущий по Бродвею.

До пожарной лестницы был всего метр, но Дик еле схватился за железный прут. Его левая нога погрузилась в пустоту, и Дика замутило, пока он думал про Милли, про то, как она умирала вдали от матери и всего мира в каком-то темном застенке, и все твердил про себя, как считалку: право на жизнь есть у каждого, право на жизнь есть у каждого, право на жизнь есть у каждого. И Дженис Портер входит в это множество.

* * *

 

Несмотря на то, что Дженис Портер выжила благодаря какому-то неизвестному герою, который первым успел бросится к ней и крепко зажать рану рукой, симпатия горожан к Колпаку после покушения на жизнь окружного прокурора несколько упала.

Вместо готэмцев Джейсон снискал популярность в другом обществе. Постояльцы и жители Аркхэма, более половины которых гнили в антисанитарных условиях крошечных камер благодаря Бэтмену, встретили бывшего Робина с энтузиазмом и интересом.

Как будто Джейсон одним своим присутствием умел перевернуть все с ног на голову. Где-то неделю Аркхэм, отрезанный от внешнего мира и его новостей, жил слухами и перешептываниями. Кое-кто из сотрудников больницы подливал масла в огонь, делясь сенсацией то с одним заключенным, то с другим, и на исходе января Аркхэм жужжал, как осиное гнездо. Никто не хотел терпеть такое соседство. Более того — там, где с ситуацией не справились окружной прокурор и София Фальконе, победительницей вполне могла выйти Памела Айсли.

Радио, телевизор и газеты стали уделять Колпаку меньше внимания: психопатов в Готэме всегда было много, а благородных и решительных мстителей уже меньше, но Дик следил за ним.

Фотографии, найденные у Дженис, он спрятал в столе на работе, и даже Дику не хватало наивности и веры в человечество, чтобы отнести их Лоубу. Он знал, что скажет ему Лоуб.

Брюс закрылся дома и не подходил к телефону. Тим говорил, что он не выходит даже ночью. Впрочем, готэмская организованная преступность, напуганная прямотой и скоростью Колпака, как будто бы массово залегла на дно и дожидалась весны. Ей на смену пришли мелкие уличные грабители, взломщики и карманники. Казалось, вдохновленные Колпаком, люди решили, что настало время брать свое. И плевать, если на самом деле «свое» принадлежало кому-то другому. Дик не спал, сутками торчал в участке, сражаясь скорее с бумагами, чем с бандитами, слушал трель телефона и медленно терял связь с реальностью. Вся его работа требовала документации, которой Рассел, например, брезговал, заполняя бланки кое-как или просто игнорируя их. Но Дик не затем шел в полицию, чтобы закрывать глаза на правила.

Часто он тупо пялился в лист или говорил с очередным клерком, чью машину разбили ночью буйные подростки, и ловил себя на мыслях о Дженис и Джейсоне. Он не мог решить эту воображаемую задачу. Дик прокручивал в голове реплики воображаемого Джейсона. Она бы никогда не дождалась справедливого суда, говорил Джейсон. Скольким бы еще ты дал умереть, пока собирал доказательства и пытался справиться с ней легально, рассуждал Джейсон. Да заручись ты помощью своего Бэтмена, как бы это помогло?

Дик с волнением следил за состоянием Аркхэма, которое усугублялось изо дня в день. Первого февраля один из пациентов загнал своему психиатру ручку пластиковой ложки в ноздрю, а в первые выходные того же месяца Дик проснулся от далекого воя пожарной сирены. Было семь утра — время вставать.

Дик принял душ, наспех съел безвкусные кукурузные хлопья, которые пришлось залить апельсиновым соком: накануне он так устал, что не стал заходить за молоком. С улицы тянуло холодом. Дик закрыл все окна и спустился вниз.

У самого подъезда кто-то расставил мебель. Тяжелый буфет с закопченными стеклами в дверцах, пыльные кресла, груды фоторамок и коробки с кухонной утварью. Дик выбрался на проезжую часть и увидел синий фургон. Из окна высунулся водитель и оживленно обсуждал что-то с Фрэнни Суини.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Дик.

— До свидания, Ричард. Я уезжаю к маме в Небраску, — ответила Фрэнни на его удивленный взгляд.

— И мистер Суини тоже?

— Нет, — после паузы сказала Фрэнни. — Мистер Суини остается здесь. Сможет курить в квартире, сколько душе угодно.

На работе ровно до ланча все шло, как всегда. В полдень, оторвавшись от сортировки документов за прошлую неделю, которой стоило заняться, пока толстая неразобранная папка на столе не выросла в два раза, Дик спустился в столовую. Все офицеры, включая Рене и Марка, столпились под телевизором, и, задрав головы, внимательно смотрели в экран.

— Аркхэм горит, — завороженно сказала Рене, не отрываясь от новостей. — Слава богу, это вне нашей компетенции. Сегодня с утра занялось южное крыло, пожар так и не могут потушить. Чуть ли не армию подвезли.

Дик не стал обедать. Он поднялся наверх, вытащил из ящика фотографии Портер, оставил толстую пачку на столе Рене, вытащил из кармана куртки Рассела ключи от машины, а потом спустился на стоянку, сел за руль и поехал.

* * *

 

Аркхэм кишел как муравейник, в который ткнули палкой. Небо было настолько ярким и белым, что от него болели глаза. Высоко наверху вместо солнца виднелась прозрачная окружность лопастей вертолета, стрекот сливался с шипением раций и далеким визгом сирены. За двести футов до ворот выстроили шеренгу из черных машин штурмовой группы.

— Полиция! — выкрикнул Дик, даже не успев до конца опустить окно. — Я офицер!

В ответ на него посмотрел мужчина в форме. Глаза скрывало опущенное забрало шлема. На бронежилете в районе груди виднелись две затертые дырки.

Дик зашарил по карманам в поисках значка. Под влажные пальцы попадались клочки бумаги, раскрошившаяся старая пластинка жвачки, ключи, но не проклятый значок.

— Полиция? Толку от вас ноль, — сказал военный, точно как та женщина с мини-пигом. Военный умудрялся оставаться удивительно спокойным для человека, которому, возможно, предстоит провести вечер в компании Киллера Крока и Памелы Айсли одновременно. — Вы понимаете, что больница находится в осаде? Ваше дело не может подождать до завтра или послезавтра?

Наконец-то значок нашелся.

— Я тут из-за... — забормотал Дик. В голове был гудящий вакуум. — У него может быть очень важная информация по поводу... Мое дело никак нельзя отложить, сэр. Даже через час может быть уже поздно.

— Вы идиот, офицер Грейсон, — сказал солдат, быстро пробежав взглядом по удостоверению. — Проезжайте, но последствия будут на вашей совести.

Дик ответил благодарной и нервной улыбкой.

— И если хотите жить, не суйтесь в южное крыло! — крикнул ему вслед штурмовик.

Дик затормозил, выбрался из машины и сразу же по колено провалился в снег. Он вылез из сугроба на протоптанную военными белую площадку, махнул им рукой.

— Я полицейский! — крикнул Дик. — Меня пропустил вон тот парень. Мне нужно срочно переговорить с одним из пациентов.

Это не произвело на военных впечатления. Умри Дик сегодня в Аркхэме, они не взяли бы греха на совесть, ведь Дик сделал свой выбор, когда решил стать полицейским.

Аркхэм был огромен. Он, стоя на холме, нависал над Диком и штурмовиками, обшарпанный, тянущийся вверх острыми коньками щербатых крыш, заледенелый и темный, словно проступающий из-под снега иссохшийся звериный остов.

Из южного крыла шел густой сизый дым. На том склоне холма были видны машины скорой помощи и персонал больницы — яркие оранжевые пятна выданных парамедиками одеял особенно хорошо выделялись на белом.

Дик заозирался, пытаясь оценить обстановку и прикинуть, что будет делать, когда доберется до Джейсона. Он снова использовал тот самый запрещенный правилами цирка ход — импровизацию.

— Передумал? — спросил один из мужчин в касках хриплым прокуренным голосом.

— Нет, — ответил Дик. Он понадеялся, что промедление не выглядит подозрительно. В конце концов, его легко можно было списать на страх.

Дик неловко кивнул военным и пошел вверх по склону. Он знал, что Бэтмен уже где-то рядом, но интересовало Дика другое: как Бэтмен расставит свои приоритеты? Пробираясь к вершине холма сквозь глубокий снег к стенам Аркхэма, Дик четко понял, что определился с собственными. Более того: он мог с уверенностью сказать, что этот день станет первым днем в его жизни, когда они с Бэтменом пойдут разными путями.

У входа дежурило еще пять человек в черном. Они стояли там без дела, слушали переговоры по рациям, переминались с ноги на ногу, сжав в руках свои пятерки, и молчали, но опущенные забрала не могли скрыть нарастающей с каждой секундой тревоги. Они знали, что следующие десять минут могут стать последними десятью минутами их жизней. Откуда-то из-за дверей доносился гул и вой — это кричали сирены больницы, призывая к бегству и эвакуации.

Не нарушая тишины, Дик вытащил пистолет из кобуры и предъявил его штурмовикам вместе со значком. Они посмотрели на него, как на идиота, но расступились. Внутри пахло сыростью и хлоркой, а от сигнализации пульсация бежала по стенам, надрывный звук спицей входил прямо в мозг. Дик давно знал охранника на входе — бывший военный, широкоплечий и высокий, он работал в Аркхэме еще в тот день, когда Дик пришел сюда впервые.

— Мне нужно срочно увидеть Красного Колпака, — выпалил Дик. — Джона Доу. Буквально на пять минут. Я клянусь вам, это не отнимет больше.

Охранник нахмурился.

— Я сам с минуты на минуту покину пост, — сказал он. — Не понимаю, что у них там происходит с южной стороны — связь все время падает, — но явно ничего хорошего. Шли бы вы отсюда, офицер.

Дик умоляюще посмотрел на него.

— Я говорил со штурмовиками на улице, — соврал он. — Ситуация под контролем. Пожар почти потушен.

— Не похоже на то, — сказал охранник и принюхался.

Запах дыма был тонкий, но отчетливый.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Дик. — Хоть раз за последние пять лет я просил вас о чем-нибудь или ставил под сомнения здравость своих решений?

— Нет, — нехотя согласился охранник. — Хорошо, только пять минут.

Он постучал ногтем по шипящей рации.

— Стив, — сказал он. — Вытащи-ка на пять минут Колпака. К нему посетитель.

— Вы все там опухли, — зашипела рация. Голос еле пробивался сквозь помехи. — Сейчас.

— Чертовы штурмовики. Чертов пожар. Чертова больница, — забормотал охранник. — Мне придется попросить вас сдать все, что при вас есть. Не моя идея — чертовых штурмовиков.

В коридорах было пусто и сыро. Дик давно не был в Аркхэме и забыл, как это: дышать его промозглым воздухом, ощущать давление голых стен и слушать густую, как под водой, тишину. Сейчас пролеты лестниц и сводчатые потолки разносили вой сирены, далекий, тоскливый и тревожный.

На третьем этаже его встретил тот самый Стив, хмурый и дерганный. Он ничуть не скрывал желания как можно скорее покинуть больницу и, кажется, проклинал тот день, когда согласился работать в этом проклятом месте.

За месяц Джейсон сильно сдал. Его явно не морили голодом — наоборот, он набрал вес, но выглядел неопрятно и запущенно. Лицо Джейсона было нездорово одутловатым, но сквозь тонкую кожу век просвечивали голубые капилляры. На Джейсона надели чистую и белую смирительную рубашку с застежками вдоль позвоночника, а одну щиколотку пристегнули к ножке впаянного в пол стула. Но даже в таком виде Джейсон умудрялся непринужденно раскинуться, протянув свободную ногу в тряпичном форменном кеде вперед.

— Привет, — сказал с порога Дик и прошел в комнату.

— У меня чешется нос, — ответил Джейсон. Ноздри его затрепетали.

Он был совсем не удивлен видеть Дика, как будто знал, что тот придет. Как будто лучше самого Дика знал, зачем тот придет.

— Они слушают? — спросил Дик и сел на стул напротив.

— Нет, только смотрят, — ответил Джейсон и выразительно шмыгнул носом. Дик закатил глаза, а потом протянул руку и почесал его переносицу. — Так что если ты хотел грязно поприставать ко мне, то я настоятельно не рекомендую этого делать, если у тебя, конечно, нет эксгибиционистских наклонностей.

Дик никогда не видел, чтобы человек в горящей психбольнице находился в столь хорошем расположении духа.

— Зачем ты убил ее? — спросил он без прелюдий.

— Разве тебе не ясно? — протянул Джейсон. — Ты был у нее дома? Что иначе я должен был сделать? В суд на нее подать? Не смеши меня.

— Есть другие способы, — терпеливо начал Дик.

— Какие же? Ты пытался что-нибудь сделать? Дай угадаю. Сэр, нам нужно срочно сделать что-нибудь! Вы посмотрите, что творилось у нас под носом много лет! Угомони свой идеализм, Ричард. О мертвых либо хорошо, либо ничего. Ага! Я прав!

— Не это важно, — перебил его Дик. — Я о тебе, а не о ней. Не ври мне. Ты наслаждался ее смертью. Даже если считать смертный приговор приемлемым наказанием, наслаждение... — он запнулся. — Наслаждение палача делает его настолько далеким от понятия справедливости, насколько это вообще возможно. Она мучилась, Джейсон.

— Я не наслаждался. Я делал то, что необходимо. И, поверь мне, когда ты мертв, тебе уже абсолютно плевать на то, как ты умер. Смерть сводит все на нет. Мучительная смерть от ран и мирная смерть во сне для покойника — одно. Я знаю. Что ты на меня так смотришь? Тяжело отказываться от моего светлого образа в своей голове?

— Но она не умерла. Она в больнице. Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Что же, я это исправлю, как только выйду отсюда.

— И как же ты выйдешь?

— Легко. Например, Аркхэм падает сейчас, прямо на наших глазах. А в остальном ты мне поможешь.

— С чего это ты взял? — спросил Дик, слегка преувеличив уровень своего удивления.

— Ты уже один раз предлагал. Не ври мне теперь, что, оставив меня у себя дома с открытой дверью, ты не это хотел сказать. Ты знаешь, что с Дженис не могло быть иначе, не могло быть проще, быстрее и безболезненнее для окружающих, — обезоруживающим тоном сказал Джейсон. — Зачем ты еще пришел сюда, если не предложить свою помощь? Сказать: «Джейсон, убивать — людей это плохо»? Хотя, зная тебя, это вполне вероятно. Нет, ты поможешь мне. Я выйду отсюда, добью Дженис, а потом разберусь с Бэтменом.

Он не хамил или ломал комедию, как часто делал. В голосе Джейсона была спокойная уверенность человека, понимающего самую суть вещей. И чем дальше он говорил, тем сложнее было Дику дальше прятать от себя очевидную вещь: час назад он сел в машину Рассела именно с этой целью и ни с какой другой.

— Ты убьешь его?

— Не нервничай, птичка Дикки. Мы просто поговорим.

— И что же ты будешь делать потом?

— Мне будет кем заняться. У меня это получается лучше, чем у многих. Лучше, чем у него. Потому что я ничего не боюсь, — патетически произнес Джейсон. — Самое страшное уже произошло.

— Ты знаешь, что Бэтмен не бросил тебя нарочно. Так...

— Так вышло? Дело не в этом, Дик. Может, Бэтмен не убивал меня своими руками, но свою жизнь я отдал ему, и уже никогда не смогу забрать ее назад в первоначальном виде. Не дай ему забрать твою, Дик. Не ври себе. Ты не принес себя в жертву хорошему делу. Ты принес себя в жертву ему. И как только ты поймешь это, ты станешь свободнее. Начнешь в кои-то веки сам контролировать свою жизнь. Поверь мне, довольно приятное ощущение.

— Это ты себе врешь, Джейсон. Это не ты контролируешь свою жизнь. Твоя месть ее контролирует.

— Ну и пусть. Возможно, я ничто без нее. Возможно, я чистый импульс. Но я действую в своих интересах, — быстро сказал Джейсон, услышав, как поворачивается ключ в замке.

— Свидание кончилось, — сказал охранник, встав в дверях. — Я уже не говорю о том, что ваше дело, офицер, должно быть делом жизни и смерти, раз уж вы решили сунуться сюда в это время. На вашем месте я бы поднажал. Южное крыло уже окружено и закрыто на карантин, так что не удивляйтесь, если останетесь здесь с временной пропиской, пока заварушка не кончится.

Дик напряженно посмотрел в глаза Джейсону. Он и не заметил тот момент, когда навязчивая идея его спасения поселилась в его мыслях и прочно обосновалась там, оттеснив насущные проблемы на задний план. Когда Дик решил для себя, что спасение Джейсона поставит все на свои места, как будто победа над этой одной страшной несправедливостью сделает все остальные несправедливости чуть более терпимыми? Он не помнил. Как будто мусорный остров в кои веки уменьшится в размерах, и Дик избавится от самой зловонной и мутной его части, уничтожив в прозрачной и синей воде пятно мертвой гнили, случайно возникшей по вине простой равнодушной невнимательности.

— Спасибо большое, сэр. Я выяснил все, что хотел. Это крайне поможет расследованию.

Дик встал из-за стола и протянул охраннику ладонь для рукопожатия. Тот сначала растерялся, но протянул в ответ свою, и тогда Дик дернул его на себя, и, схватив под затылком, приложил головой об стол.

Джейсон радостно рассмеялся.

— Что ты смеешься, идиот? Радуешься тому, что был прав, а я предсказуем, как пятилетний ребенок?

— Вообще-то дети очень непредсказуемые создания, — пробормотал Джейсон. — Вспомни меня в нашу первую встречу.

— Ты был предсказуем, как фильмы Гэри Маршалла.

— Это те, где ненависть с первого взгляда и женитьба в конце?

Дик опустился на колени перед обмякшим телом охранника, снял с его пояса связку ключей и электрошокер и извлек пистолет из кобуры. Воспользовавшись тем, что Джейсон не мог видеть его рук со своего места, Дик вытащил магазин из пистолета и быстро сунул его себе в карман, а сам пистолет отложил в сторону. Иногда проще предупредить неприятности без лишних слов, а не выяснять отношения в объятом пламенем сумасшедшем доме на почве того, можно ли стрелять по людям или нельзя. Даже если их пути разойдутся завтра, сегодня им стоит прийти к компромиссу.

— Отвяжи меня уже, руки страшно затекли, — сказал Джейсон, дергаясь в смирительной рубашке.

Дик волшебным образом быстро угадал с ключом, отстегнул Джейсона от стула, а потом один за другим распутал застежки ремней, идущих вдоль позвоночника. Когда он содрал с Дика рубашку, оставив его в майке с коротким рукавом, стало понятно, что работники Аркхэма вовсе не ставили своей целью скорейшее выздоровление пациента.

Джейсон в который раз угадал его мысли.

— Это место лечит душу, а не тело, — сардонически сказал он, а потом потянулся, задрав руки и прогнувшись в онемевшей спине.

Его руки, шея и даже живот, открывшийся в промежутке между майкой и мешковатыми штанами, были покрыты синяками, которые уже начали желтеть по краям, оставаясь черными в середине, как пятна на шкуре жирафа. Дик только сейчас оценил масштабы. Тело Джейсона было картой катастроф, где они наслаивались друг на друга, собираясь в один сплошной ассиметричный узор непрекращающегося бедствия. Оставленные Джокером застаревшие шрамы терялись в следах усердных попыток сотрудников Аркхэма излечить мятущийся дух больного. Левая рука Джейсона была замотана какой-то грязной тряпкой, и из-под нее проступала высохшая потемневшая жидкость — то ли кровь, то ли сукровица, то ли гной.

Когда Джейсон встал, то покачнулся, но схватился за край стола, упорно делая вид, что с ним все в порядке.

— Все окей, — сказал Джейсон и улыбнулся так, что Дик тут же засомневался в правдивости его слов. — О, а это мне пригодится.

Он наклонился, быстро поднял пистолет и наручники и сунул их за резинку штанов сзади.

Дик выглянул в коридор. В воздухе стоял запах гари, но дыма пока не было. Удивительно, но никто не спешил на помощь охраннику — видимо, Джейсон был прав, и у Аркхэма были проблемы покрупнее. Или же центральная комната наблюдения уже охвачена пламенем, а пленки истлели, уничтожив всякие следы мнимого преступления Дика.

Мнимого — потому что Дик чуть ли не впервые в жизни был уверен в своей правоте.

— Пошли, — бросил Дик через плечо.

Но не успел он выйти в коридор, как Джейсон налетел на него сзади, обхватив обеими руками. Дик успел обернуться и протолкнуть руки между их телами, чтобы ударить Джейсона в грудь, и на секунду почувствовал жалящее разочарование и злость на себя. Что позволил обвести себя вокруг пальца, что дожил почти до тридцати, но ничему так и не научился, что иногда люди вовсе не хотят спасения, и если человек решил рано начать умирать, никакая рука помощи вновь не вытащит его на поверхность.

— Джейсон... — начал он.

Лицо Джейсона мелькнуло перед ним, серое и почему-то чуть удивленное, и Джейсон открыл рот, точно хотел что-то сказать, но вдруг вместо этого прижался им к губам Дика, неловко ткнувшись куда-то в их угол. От неожиданности Дик распахнул глаза, а Джейсон зажмурился и продолжил целовать его так, что стало отчетливо ясно: он благодарен, но не умеет произносить это вслух.

Дик попятился и уперся спиной в стену. Под лопатку неудобно врезалась труба. Джейсон схватил Дика за подбородок и задрал его лицо к себе, прижимаясь всем телом странно и неуклюже, точно такой ловкий в драке, сейчас он не совсем понимал, что ему делать.

Не сейчас, пронеслось в голове Дика. Это не время и не место. Небо рухнет нам на голову в прямом смысле этого слова, драгоценные секунды утекают, и это нельзя будет переиграть.

Джейсон вдруг схватил его за руку и, переплетя их пальцы, поднял ее наверх, и этот жест страсти, словно подсмотренный им в кино, показался Дику таким диким и нелепым на фоне происходящего, что он упустил тот момент, когда на запястье звякнул браслет наручника.

Второй уже был застегнут вокруг трубы.

Джейсон отстранился.

— Пардон, — сказал он с фальшивой легкостью. — Я не смогу дальше жить и дышать, зная, что он живет и дышит. Мы еще увидимся, это я тебе гарантирую.

— Что ты делаешь? — Дик дернулся, но цепь не дала ему сделать больше пары шагов. — Отстегни меня, срочно! Джейсон! Зачем? Зачем ты это делаешь?!

Джейсон уже отошел чуть дальше по коридору. Глядя на него сейчас, Дик вдруг понял, что Джейсон единственный человек, который все это время был там, где хотел быть. Все сходилось: отказ от присяжных, непротивление на Фултон, психиатрическая экспертиза и провокации, ужас Джейсона при слове «Блэкгейт», два мотива в убийстве Портер.

— Прости, — сказал Джейсон уже искренне. — Но никто больше не будет решать за меня.

И побежал.

Дик хотел сказать ему так много, но вместо всех накопившихся слов почему-то крикнул:

— Почему Берта не села за убийство трех человек?

Джейсон остановился.

— Потому что Берта — ураган, — ответил он, не оборачиваясь.

И только когда Джейсон скрылся за поворотом, Дик понял, что он наделал.

— Подожди, Джейсон! — завопил он. — Вернись! В пистолете нет магазина! Я вытащил магазин! Вернись, Джейсон! Пожалуйста, вернись!

* * *

 

Действительно, как они познакомились?

* * *

 

— Знакомься, Джейсон. Это — Дик Грейсон, мой бывший воспитанник. Дик, это Джейсон Тодд.

Твоя замена, скрипнуло в голове у Дика. Надо же.

Дик довольно искренне улыбнулся и протянул руку Джейсону, чуть наклонившись. В свою очередь, Джейсон особо не пытался скрыть свое бешенство. Светлый колкий взгляд вцепился в Дика, и все было в этом взгляде: зависть, ревность, обещание грядущего превосходства, страх и плохая попытка прикрыть весь этот тяжеловесный набор напускным равнодушием исключительно ради присутствующего Брюса.

Рукопожатие продлилось чуть дольше, чем следовало. Для двенадцатилетнего Джейсон был в хорошей форме и, наверное, в будущем станет больше и сильнее Дика.

Как давно Дик тут не был? Поместье было все тем же, законсервированное с момента смерти Марты и Томаса. Менялся сад, пещеру пичкали новыми устройствами, машинами и компьютерами, но портреты на стенах, мебель и даже портьеры не менялись никогда. Дик рос, Брюс старел, а дом оставался прежним.

Вечная, неизменная и незаменимая константа.

— Дик? — сказал Брюс, выводя Дика из ностальгического транса. — Может, ты хочешь дать Джейсону пару советов?

— О, какие тут могут быть советы, — широко улыбнулся Дик. — Уверен, такой сообразительный мальчик сам во всем разберется. Правда же, Джей? Можно я буду называть тебя Джей?

Джейсона так скривило, слово он откусил от яблока с целой колонией червей внутри.

— О, разумеется, — ответил он, вернув Дику кислую улыбку. — Называй, как тебе хочется, птичка Дикки.

— Но если я все-таки очень постараюсь, то смогу придумать один совет, Джей, который понадобится тебе вне зависимости от того, какой ты смышленый малый, — сказал Дик. — Никогда ни на кого не рассчитывай. Мир меняется очень быстро.

И тут же удивился собственной жестокости. Очнись, сказал он самому себе. Это ребенок. У него никого нет. Его злость на тебя естественна. Зачем ты все это говоришь?

Глаза Джейсона на секунду расширились, но уже спустя мгновение сказанное впиталось в него водой в рыхлую землю и исчезло, слившись в единое целое с массой плохих вещей, из которых состояла вся его жизнь.

Дик хотел извиниться, но было поздно.

— Дик, — попросил Брюс, вложив своим тоном в одно обращение столько, сколько другие бы смогли расписать в три абзаца. — Я попрошу Альфреда накрыть на стол, вы в состоянии остаться наедине на пару минут?

Дик кивнул, и Брюс со свойственной ему нечуткостью удалился.

— Я пойду, — сказал Дик. Джейсон смотрел на него, не мигая. — У меня дела, я не могу остаться на обед. Передай Брюсу мои извинения.

— О, я передам отцу, птичка Дикки, — ответил Джейсон. — Вали-вали. И я понимаю, что ты золотой мальчик, и я никогда не стану тем самым «мастером Ричардом», — сказал он, пытаясь передразнить Альфреда, — но нагретое местечко уже занято. Никто ведь не просил тебя уходить пару месяцев назад, правда?

Он сделал шаг к Дику, умудряясь выглядеть угрожающе при своем небольшом росте, и Дик усмехнулся, чтобы осадить его.

— Делай, что делаешь, — сказал Джейсон. — Мы будем рады видеть тебя каждую вторую среду месяца, но в остальное время все очень заняты.

— Хорошо, — без особых усилий сдался Дик. Он же не будет всерьез воспринимать слова двенадцатилетки. — Я пошел. Привет Альфреду.

И когда Дик уже повернулся и вышел в распахнутые двери, то услышал:

— А кошелек твой тебе не нужен?

* * *

 

Он зашарил свободной рукой по карманам формы, чтобы найти что-нибудь, чем можно было бы вскрыть замок, но сразу понял — вся его скудная экипировка осталась в шкафчике для посетителей в фойе, и даже вместо ключа Дику выдали резиновый значок, который потом следовало обменять на непосредственно сам ключ. Все ради безопасности.

Дик уперся одной ногой в стену и попытался вырвать ржавую трубу из стены или порвать цепочку наручников. Осознание своей беспомощности и страх за Джейсона подгоняли его и в это же время не давали прийти в себя и рационально обдумать положение. С самого детства родители твердили Дику: что бы ни случилось, не позволяй панике захватить твое тело. Как только ты запаникуешь, то совсем потеряешь контроль, а за ним и все остальное. Это железное правило спасало что на сцене, когда Дику казалось, что липкие от пота пальцы вот-вот разомкнутся, и он полетит вниз с высоты нескольких десятков футов, что в его бытность Робином, а потом и Найтвингом. Он знал, что паника — это первая ступень к проигрышу, но не мог не поддаться ей сейчас.

Проклятый магазин холодил бедро сквозь карман, сердце птицей трепыхалось внутри и стучало в горле.

Другого выхода не было — Дик поднял руку настолько, насколько было возможно, и ударил большим пальцем по трубе, вынимая его из сустава. Выброс адреналина заглушил боль, и рука пусть с трудом, но пролезла сквозь браслет.

Дик бежал быстро и задыхался. Он спустился вниз, пересек пустой холл и поднялся по противоположной лестнице в охваченное пламенем крыло. Аркхэм горел. Помимо дыма и резкого запаха гари в южном крыле Дика опять накрыло звуком. Накатывая волнами, заливались сирены, этот душераздирающий визг сбивал с толку и дезориентировал, и Дику сложно было отделаться от ассоциации, что звук издавался не механизмом, а горлом громадного существа, запертого в одном из заплесневелых подвалов больницы. Звук проникал в голову, разрывая барабанные перепонки, гудел в костях, от него дрожали стенки желудка, дрожали стены Аркэхэма, крошась кусками сырой побелки.

— Джейсон! — орал Дик, пытаясь перекричать сирены. — Джейсон!

Он хотел, как ему казалось, срезать через первый этаж, но коридор уже был затоплен густым едким дымом. Дик снова бросился вверх по лестнице, и вдруг из-за угла на него выскочил человек в белой форме заключенного, покрытой пятнами засохшей крови, ржавчины и пепла, и Дик только благодаря рефлексам отразил удар. Человек взвыл и повалил Дика на спину, сдавив его горло. Дик попытался сбросить его, но тщетно, и тогда пальцы здоровой руки Дика зацарапали по полу, собирая грязь под ногти. Из последних сил Дик сгрёб в горсть песок и пыль и бросил заключённому в лицо. Тот заорал и затряс головой, точно мокрая собака, разжал хватку. Краем глаза Дик заметил железный прут, валяющийся на битом кафеле в двух футах от них, и спустя мгновение арматура обрушилась на бритый затылок. Заключённый обмяк и затих. Дик выбрался из-под грузного тела и, так и не выпустив прута, поднялся и побежал дальше.

На третьем этаже сидела женщина во врачебной форме, бессильно уткнувшись носом в колени. Наверное, она плакала, но Дик толком не слышал. Он схватил её плечи и встряхнул, потому что времени на вежливость и аккуратность уже не осталось. Женщина встрепенулась, посмотрела на него сначала с ужасом, потом с надеждой, потом растерянно, когда он начал кричать ей в лицо.

— Где Джокер? — воскликнул Дик, изо всех сил пытаясь перекричать этот чудовищный звук. — Где вы его держите?

— Что? — спросила она одними губами. Ее взгляд был пустой и туповатый, как у детской куклы со стеклянным глазными яблоками.

— Вы же тут работаете! Где камера Джокера?

Дик понял, что она боится его. Наверное, ей и так было страшно — за спиной бушевало пламя, впереди ее мог ожидать Киллер Крок или кто похуже, штурмовики не торопились, и Дик с арматурой, вцепившийся больной рукой ей в плечо со всей силы, не добавлял медсестре уверенности в завтрашнем днем.

Это вызывало изумление. Никто никогда его не боялся. Даже когда Дик надевал костюм Найтвинга, он не вызывал у преступников того парализующего страха, который они испытывали в присутствии Бэтмена. Дик и не стремился к этому.

— Минус первый этаж, пройдите до конца по коридору и спуститесь до самого низа. Только прошу вас, не делайте мне больно! Я ничего не сделала!

Он должен был утешить ее и объяснить, что северное крыло еще стоит, но на это уже не было времени.

Лестница и правда обнаружилась в конце коридора. Удивительно нефункциональная для психбольницы с буйными пациентами, она вилась, сворачиваясь кольцами, и уходила вниз в темноту. На самом дне этого колодца под слоем густого дыма загорались красные всполохи тревожных огней. Ступени полетели под ногами Дика. Он быстро расстегнул рукав рубашки, прижал ткань к лицу и задержал дыхание, прорываясь через забитую дымом площадку первого этажа. На минус первом дышать было проще, но Дик успел отстраненно подумать о том, что за какие-то пятнадцать минут верхние ярусы могут прогореть и обрушиться в подвал массивом тлеющего дерева и бетонных плит.

Все железные двери камер особого заключение были открыты. И все, кажется, пустовали. В конце коридора виднелся белый электрический свет другой лестницы, ведущей, видимо, в относительно целую часть Аркхэма.

Дик привык ориентироваться по звукам, но сирена глушила любые следы человеческого присутствия, и Дик, вооружившись арматурой, пошел вперед, аккуратно заглядывая в каждую камеру.

Джокер сидел в самом углу на корточках, ссутулившись и низко опустив голову. Дик бы где угодно узнал эту длинную спину, широкие плечи и зеленоватые грязные волосы. Джокер обернулся на звук шагов, будто все еще мог слышать в этом ревущем аду, он улыбался, он всегда улыбался, и Дика замутило — казалось, у Джокера слишком много зубов. Как у моллюска.

Дик всегда боялся его, как боятся ночных кошмаров — с обреченной уверенностью в скором столкновении. Дик боялся этого человека, раздробленного хаотичной, бессмысленной и абсурдной жизнью и решившего уподобиться ей во всем. Как и с этой самой жизнью, с Джокером всегда приходила смерть.

Джокер сидел, склонившись над Джейсоном и закрыв его собой от посторонних глаз.

— Подними руки! — закричал Дик.

— О, я безоружен, — ответил Джокер и поднял раскрытые ладони.

Его длинные узловатые пальцы были красными от свежей крови, она стекала по запястьям прямо в рукава белой робы. Дик выставил прут перед собой и медленно двинулся вперед.

— Джейсон! Что с тобой?!

— Слепое правосудие никогда еще не способствовало восстановлению справедливости, — ответил вместо него Джокер. Улыбка еще сильнее разорвала ему рот.

Джейсон сел на грязном полу, прижав ладонь к переносице. Он попытался отползти назад, но уперся лопатками в стену, пропитанную разводами влаги.

— Уходи! — закричал он. — Вали отсюда, идиот! Какого черта ты полез?!

Джейсон попытался встать и ради этого ему пришлось отнять ладонь от лица. Он поднялся на колени, шаря испачканными руками в воздухе, и вместо глаз у Джейсона были темные влажные провалы, и густая кровь текла из-под его одрябших век по щекам, и тогда Джокер засмеялся.

— Да-да-да, — хохотал он. — Мой Джейсон соскучился по мне, а ты чего? Мамочка не учила тебя, что лезть в чужие дела невежливо? Кто ты вообще такой?

— Я Робин, — неожиданно для самого себя выпалил Дик. — Я первый Робин.

— О, — Джокер развел рукам, его губы на мгновение сжались в тонкую полосу. — Ты плохо учил биологию в школе? Или Бэтс так гонял тебя ночами, что ты все проспал? Все знают, что у птиц нет зубов.

Он смеялся, смех его мешался с ритмичным надрывным криком сирены, и Дик уже не мог понять, где начинается один звук и кончается другой. Джейсон пытался встать, хватаясь липкими от крови пальцами за стену.

— Ты! — сказал Дик. Голос плохо слушался его. Он подошел ближе и ткнул Джокера прутом в челюсть, так что тот задрал голову. Дик ожидал сопротивления или атаки (я не справлюсь одной рукой, билось в мозгу), но Джокер и не думал нападать. Он вскинул подбородок и вздрогнул от очередного спазма, пытаясь не смеяться. — Ты никогда не выйдешь отсюда. Ты будешь гнить тут, пока не умрешь.

Дик пытался звучать угрожающе, но выходило жалко. Он терял контроль над собой. В висках стучало, а ладонь, сжимающая арматуру, цепенела.

— Беги отсюда, Дик! — крикнул Джейсон и снова по-дурацки взмахнул руками. От нагромождения звуков он не мог сориентироваться в пространстве и все пытался нащупать стену в своей персональной кромешной тьме.

На Джокера обещания мук не произвели никакого впечатления. Он возвышался над Диком, нескладный и долговязый, и ему было очень весело.

— Это какое-то волшебство. Бэтмен решил поделиться со мной своей коллекцией мальчиков? Так часто бывает — богатенькие дети любят раздавать бедным свои старые игрушки. Правда, один экземпляр напрочь бракованный! — вполголоса добавил он, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Джейсон, милый, скажи, ты думал обо мне печальными зимними вечерами? Или каждый раз, когда глядел в зеркало и видел следы нашей нежной дружбы? Я знал, что ты вернешься ко мне. Когда чувства настолько сильны, судьба не может развести полные страсти сердца навсегда. Я ждал тебя, ты это ценишь? А мог бы уйти, как сделали все остальные. Но я знал, что мой мальчик придет ко мне. Ох, как мы все повеселимся!

Джокер с заговорщическим видом посмотрел на Дика и легко толкнул Джейсона в плечо. Тот, нелепо взмахнув руками, повалился на землю и ударился затылком об пол.

— Что вы стоите? Не видите — происходит злейшее нарушение прав инвалидов. Арестуете меня, офицер? — Джокер жалобно поднял брови и скорчил гримасу, изображая ужас.

Он выставил вперед перемазанные ладони.

Брюс всегда учил своих детей: убийство не аннулирует убийство, а лишь продолжает бесконечную вереницу насилия и смертей. Брюс учил их: разрушение нельзя побить разрушением. Брюс учил: право на жизнь есть у каждого.

Дик ударил по сложенным рукам прутом, так что в правом запястье сразу же что-то хрустнуло. Оно выгнулось под страшным противоестественным углом, который казался сейчас таким правильным. Следующий удар пришелся Джокеру по скуле, и ошарашенный Джейсон, не в силах понять, что происходит, что-то залепетал и сжался, втянув голову в плечи. Джокер захихикал, у него подогнулись колени, и тогда Дик схватил его за волосы, несмотря на боль в правой руке, и продолжил бить его прутом по лицу, так что на пол посыпались крошки желтоватых зубов. Свет сигнализационных ламп покрывал щеки и лоб Джокера красным. Кровь брызнула на Джейсона мелкой изморосью, точно вода из пульверизатора, которым Дик опрыскивал цветы у себя дома в гостиной.

Дик чувствовал, как ему становится легче с каждым ударом, и он продолжал бить, когда кровь попала ему в глаза, когда Джокер перестал смеяться, когда с треском разошелся череп. И это его не остановило: так давят обнаруженного дома таракана, до омерзительной черной жижи под ботинком, гарантирующей, что чудовище точно мертво. Он бил, пока голова не превратилась в месиво розоватого цвета с комьями мозга и белыми осколками разбитых костей.

— Дик? — слабым голосом спросил Джейсон. — Дик, что происходит?

Совершенно внезапно мятеж принес Дику безмятежность. Он бросил прут, и тот с лязгом упал на бетонный пол.

— Все хорошо, — ответил Дик. — Мы уходим.

Он опустился на колени, не обращая внимания на то, что практически сидит в той массе, что еще недавно была чужой головой.

— Вставай, — сказал он, протянув руку Джейсону.

Джейсон вцепился в его рубашку, стараясь подняться, и случайно ткнулся грязным лицом в его грудь. Дик обнял Джейсона, в попытках поставить его на ноги, но вдруг почувствовал, как того колотит. Джейсон плакал. Слезы оставляли дорожки на кровавых щеках.

— Мне больно, — говорил он шепотом. — Мне больно, Дик, я ничего не вижу.

Дик прижал Джейсона к себе, обняв за шею. Пальцы легли в мягкую лунку затылка. Ноздри Дика забивало запахом дыма и крови.

— Пойдем. Мы выйдем, если поторопимся. Вставай.

Джейсон вскинул голову и уставился в пространство перед собой пустыми глазными впадинами. Кровь подсыхала, стягивала кожу, склеивала его веки.

Дик дернул Джейсона на себя, заставляя встать на ноги, перекинул его руку через свою шею и двинулся к выходу. Джейсон был тяжелый, он еле переступал, передвигаясь осторожно, как ребенок, который только учится ходить. Он отчаянно цеплялся за Дика, до боли сжимая его плечо: ему ужасно не хотелось умирать.

Конец коридора у первой лестницы уже тонул в дыму, и сквозь него Дик увидел высокую тень.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросил Джейсон. — Почему мы остановились?

Бэтмен стоял в подступающей пелене у охваченной огнем лестницы и глядел на залитых кровью Дика и Джейсона. Он не двигался, ничего не говорил, и Дик понял: он понятия не имеет, о чем Брюс думает. И, быть может, никогда и не имел.

— Просто оставь нас. Мы уходим, — крикнул Дик.

И, перехватив Джейсона за пояс, развернулся и побрел в сторону белого электрического света.


End file.
